G Son & H Potter, Earths hope
by Dracarot
Summary: Gohan's power comes not only from his saiyan heritage but from magic. So he is sent to Hogwarts with Harry Potter & crew where he will have to comprehend his new position and power, or be left in grave peril. ON HIATUS PERM UNLESS TAKEN OVER
1. Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, to bad they didn't live in a normal world.

Now nobody knew (rather nobody who's opinion they cared about) knew about their relation to the Potter's whom they viewed as the worst possible examples of the "abnormality" they were so against. They avoided all contact with them whenever possible, even more so now that they had to worry about their son Dudley, they did not want him growing up with those kinds of influences on him.

Now Mr. Dursley (his first name was Vernon [all though some of his competitors and employees referred to him as "Vermin" Dursley]) was a director of Grunnings a drill manufacturer. On the morning of November the 1st he was heading off to work while his wife Petunia handled little Dudley when he noticed a cat at the corner of Privet Drive, which seemed to behaving rather abnormally. However such thoughts were driven from his mind when he recalled that he was hoping to get a large order from Capsule Corporation.

"_If the deal goes through I'll be able to retire before I turn fifty!_" He thought, and then started chuckling.

His good mood was short lived however when while waiting in traffic he noticed a large number of people in cloaks, theory after implausible theory ran through his mind until he came to the conclusion that this was either some sort of publicity stunt or rally.

He finally made it to Grunnings and went right to work; entering a conference room to find the Capsule Corporation representative was already there.

Vernon was now dumb struck "this is their representative?" He thought but instead in a more polite manner and trying to put as much swagger into his excessively fat body said, "Pleasure to meet you Miss-"

"Briefs, Bulma Briefs." She replied. Her blue hair was cut short, and she seemed short as well and if not for Mr. Dursley's perception of normal he might have found her quite attractive, (and many of the other employees in the building had already been stunned by her looks).

"Briefs? Briefs? You're his daughter?" Mr. Dursley stuttered, wondering how anybody never-mind a corporate executive to allow his child to dye her hair blue.

"Yes, Doctor Briefs is my father but I believe we were hear to discuss drills." She said with a bit of an edge to her voice.

Mr. Dursley quickly recovered saying, "Yes of course, my apologies but I was expecting a number of lawyers representing your fathers corporation, rather than his daughter."

"A coincidence actually I was in Britain with a couple of friends when my father called and told me to represent him today, and as I already know about most of the goings on in Capsule Corp there should be no worries for any problems with these dealings." She stated.

"Ah, well then shall we begin?" Mr. Dursley replied curtly, and so for the next several hours they worked on hammering out the deal, completely unaware of the owls that were flying by the office building despite the fact it was only 11:30 in the morning.

By noon they needed a break so Mr. Dursley went to get himself a roll at the donut shop across the street noticing to his ire that the people in cloaks were still wandering about, but his ire soon turned to fear as he heard what some of them were muttering.

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard - "

"- yes, their son, Harry - "

"-got the news from Goku Son myself - "

Mr. Dursley was to say the least dumbfounded, "The Potters, but what could have happened, should I tell Petunia, what will she say?" He thought panicking, until…

"Wait they know how Petunia and I feel about them why could anything that happened to them come back to us and I'm sure Potter's a common name." He tried convincing himself, but only with minimal effect.

He was returning to his office when he accidentally ran into man, but instead of both toppling over Mr. Dursley was simply knocked back onto his rear end. He looked up at who he had collided with to see a tall fellow with crazily spiked black hair and ebony eyes, wearing an orange-red karate outfit with symbols that Mr. Dursley couldn't comprehend.

The man bent down and helped him onto his feet, saying, "Sorry mister I was just telling a few folks about the good news!"

"What are you talking about sir?" Mr. Dursley asked, not having noticed anything particularly magnificent in the daily paper.

"Well Lord Voldemort has finally been defeated!" Replied the man who seemed to have a somewhat child like joy in his face, when the man saw that Mr. Dursley couldn't comprehend he simply said, "oh I mean You Know Who of course, anyway got to run off now and spread the word!" Then before Mr. Dursley could respond the man had run off.

Mr. Dursley just continued to stand their completely bewildered as to what the man had said, and at the same time puzzled over his appearance, muttering "I swear I have seen that man before." Yet when he could not think of where.

After another round of meetings and handling the daily load of paper work he decided that he had done his work load for the day, and all though the deal with Capsule Corporation had yet to be finalized, it was almost 100% assured.

However the optimism he felt over the contract faded when he saw the same cat still at the corner of Privet Drive. He knew it was the same cat because it had the same strange markings around its' eyes.

"Shoo!" He shouted.

The cat just continued standing there and Mr. Dursley simply gave it up as a lost cause and pulled his car into the driveway of number four. He found Petunia who told him of Dudley's knew word "won't" and the gossip she had overheard while spying on the neighbors.

After dinner that night Mr. Dursley turned on the news where he (finally) learned about the owls, and other things such as meteor showers all over Britain.

Realizing that there had to be some reasoning behind all this and was about to ask Petunia about her sister, when the announcer came back on.

"In a rare treat his majesty was finally able to award Goku Son the Blue Star medal for his actions in killing the evil king Piccolo in East City 4 years ago. The boy wonder who just a year ago defeated his offspring to become the world champ refused to be interviewed."

Mr. Dursley stopped right their, looking at the picture in the background showing the very same man that he run into earlier that day. Brushing all other thoughts outside of his mind, and he went to bed without mentioning anything to his wife.

He really ought have prepared better.

While they were asleep a man with white hair and an extremely long beard in a purple cloak appeared out of nowhere onto the street. He noticed the cat still standing their and chuckled.

"I should have known." Said the old man.

Then wielding a strange silver item he turned off all the lights on the street making it so that none could see him or the cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall" He said to the cat that had already changed into a severe looking woman in an emerald green cloak.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"A cat is rarely ever so stiff." Replied the old man in a matter of fact manner.

"Professor Dumbledore," she said addressing the old man, "It's not like I am that super muggle who you constantly associate with."

"Are you referring to Goku Son?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Yes actually, and while we're on the subject, where is he, I heard that he was going to be with you tonight?" She asked somewhat accusingly.

"Actually he is escorting Hagrid and young Harry Potter even as we speak." Replied Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall simply stood dumb struck, "Then all the rumors are true, about You Know Who going to Godrics Hollow and murdering Lily and James Potter and then trying to kill the boy and for some reason not only failing to kill the child but being defeated himself? No I couldn't have believed it but oh Albus!!!" She said as she started to weep over the loss.

"There, there Minerva" Dumbledore consoled, "do try to cheer up a little Voldemort is gone now you know and wizards and witches everywhere are rejoicing I passed enough parties to have satisfied Mr. Goku's appetite for all of three days."

Before McGonagall could reply two sounds were heard coming towards them, looking up she and Dumbledore noticed a motorbike and yellow cloud headed towards them.

A giant of a man 12-13 feet tall and appeared to be five times heavier than most men got off of the bike holding a bundle of blankets from which a young baby boy could be seen, while Goku son walked off the cloud.

"I assume you were able to get him safely, oh and Hagrid where did you get that motorcycle?" Enquired Dumbledore. "Oh and Goku how have you done tracking down Voldemort's followers?"

"No trouble at all professor thanks to Goku over here, and as for the Motorcycle, young Sirius Black lent it to me." Answered Hagrid after flinching upon hearing Voldemort's name.

"As for the Death Eaters, I've pretty much rounded up all those I can find, all though the numbers small, because I didn't expect Voldemort's ki to disappear so fast nor did I expect his followers to realize what happened so quickly." Said a slightly disheartened Goku.

Dumbledore hid his reaction from Hagrid and McGonagall but Goku thought he detected a hint of anger when the name Sirius Black was mentioned.

Upon examining the child they all noticed the scar in the middle of his forehead the place the curse had been fired, which would remain with him until the end of days.

"You never did say why you were bringing him here? Enquired Minerva.

"We are bringing him to his Aunt and Uncle, his only living family." Dumbledore responded sadly.

"Are you crazy Albus these muggles are probably the most dreadful humans in the world that still have some respect for the law! Replied Minerva quite irately. "I have been watching these muggles all day so I should know that Harry will be quite miserable hear! There are plenty of wizarding families that would love to take him in or perhaps Goku Son over here-"

Dumbledore cut her off stating quite plainly, "yes but how will that allow him even a chance at normality? Think about it how many people do you know muggle or wizard who has been ruined by fame, he needs to stay out of that!"

McGonagall looked as though she wished to argue but couldn't find a counter argument.

"I shall leave a letter to explain the details all though I doubt it is satisfactory." Said Dumbledore.

Before he could grab Harry though Hagrid asked in a tone that showed he was on the verge of tears, "could I say good bye to him professor?"

Dumbledore gestured for him to do so and Hagrid gave Harry a kiss before breaking down entirely, stopping only after McGonagall's admonishment about his waking up the muggles.

Dumbledore carried the child to the door step and laid him their and simply said, "good luck Harry." Then he turned around to face the others. "Now I do believe we can head to the celebrations, and if I may say Goku perhaps you should come with me to Slughorn's I saw enough food to feed an army."

For the first and last time in his entire life Goku said, "no thanks professor I really need to get back to Japan, Chi Chi has her hands full with Gohan!"

"I must insist my friend because I do believe I would like to see what happens with Harry over the next week to see if we should change plans." Replied Dumbledore.

With a new enthusiasm Goku said, "Well in that case let's chow!!!" and saying that he got on his cloud and zoomed towards the direction of Slughorn's ki, while Hagrid mounted the motorbike and flew off.

After a short bit of laughter Dumbledore brought back the lights and he and Minerva vanished, leaving Harry on the doorstep to a miserable life for the next ten years. This didn't go unnoticed by anybody. In what Mr. Dursley thought was an unrelated circumstance Capsule Corporation pulled out of its offer for the drills.

If only he realized just what kind of a mess he was putting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm Before the Storm

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

After nearly 10 years of abuse Harry Potter was only weeks away from being liberated of his prison.

He had no idea about any of this, however because right now he was desperately hungry and needed to get some food.

"_At least they seem to be asleep or something, I haven't heard anything for a good while._" Thought Harry, and a quick glance at the alarm clock the Dursleys recently put in his room told him that he was probably right, showing it was 1 a.m.

Harry quietly snuck out of the cupboard and used what stealth he could to get to the kitchen to grab some food knowing that if he was caught he was going to be made quite miserable. This was due to the fact his uncle blamed him in an indirect sort of way for releasing a boa constrictor in a zoo that happened to get too close to his cousin Dudley for him not to panic.

As he was looking through the fridge though his back struck the handle of a metal pot strongly enough to knock it off the counter and onto the floor with a loud clang.

Harry cursed worried that he had been heard and that the Dursley's were about to run down the stairs. As he was turning around trying to sense if they noticed the sound he saw that in fact none of the Dursleys were asleep but they were all paying rapt attention to the T.V.

Puzzled Harry approached the room and despite getting directly in his Uncle Vernon's eyesight the man made no reaction to Harry's presence. Knowing something was wrong he looked to the screen.

If it wasn't for the fact the emblem of the BBC was right in the corner with the words LIVE in bold letters next to it he would have thought what he saw was some b rated movie. Two people, well one kid with gold hair and green eyes in blue clothing, and one thing that looked a lot like an oversized green insect were fighting in the middle of a barren land.

Utterly confused and knowing better than to ask the Dursleys he skimmed the news papers that were uncharacteristically still out it. Headlines showed such phrases as "MONSTER ATTACKS PEPPER TOWN", or " MONSTER "CELL" DECLARES TOURNAMENT TO DETERMINE PLANETS FATE".

After skimming through these papers Harry now gained an idea of what was going on and watched as the two warriors were charging some sort of special attack he could barely make out what the two warriors were saying

"KA ME!"

"HA ME!"

"HA!"

There was a brilliant flash of blue then the screen went blank, the T.V. would not be revealing if the planet and all those on it would perish that night. So Harry in some sort of miracle was able to get back in his cupboard without being noticed, though he did manage to grab some bread to eat.

Harry wasn't let out of his cupboard to see it but in all the muggle newspapers it was reported that Hercule Satan had been able to defeat Cell, and although the wizarding community knew that it had been another to win the Cell Games they kept the information to themselves on the advice of Dumbledore, who in a brief statement to the Daily Prophet simply put it.

"What muggle would believe a boy no matter what heritage could have pulled off such a feat of power? Hercule can simply claim it is all "some sort of magic trick" (which I will assure you it is not), so best to leave it as is; if the true champion doesn't want to put him in his place then it is for a good reason."

So no muggle knew that Gohan Son, the son of Dumbledore's old friend Goku had won the games.

Harry had no idea about any of this. In a few short weeks however not only would he learn the truth about his heritage and history, but he would meet this kid and in the coming months have to fight side by side with him for his own survival and that of his friends.

If you had told this to Harry Potter then he would have laughed in your face.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations, Bloody Long Ones

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

Gohan walked up to his room and collapsed onto his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"All this happening in two months" he moaned.

He thought back to all that had happened in those two months and before that even, going back to when a mysterious warrior from the future, later known to be Trunks, the son of Bulma and Vegeta had come to tell them that Goku was about to arrive back on earth. How he told Goku of the coming of two androids and his future timeline if things didn't change. How Goku then got everybody to train for the coming attack on Earth. How the androids had arrived and did as Trunks had told. How Trunks returned and saw the remains of Android 19 and said these were the wrong Androids, how Androids 16-18 launched their attack on the Z fighters. How another android Cell came from the future following Trunks and absorbing 17 and 18 to attain a his "perfect form" How he had nearly ruined any hope for Earth's survival until he declared the Cell Games to create more terror with in the population.

"_And get to my Dad._" Gohan thought trying to shake out of his head the events of the Cell games watching Hercule and crew get taken down easily by Cell, and Goku's own desperate battle against the nightmare monster. He finally told Gohan to take on Cell explaining why he could do it. Despite that he got pounded by Cell for a good portion of the fight and had to watch his friends and family stand against the Cell Juniors, blue copies of their creator. Then in the second worst part of his memories he watched as Android 16 was once again crushed under Cell awakening his hidden power, which he then used to defeat Cell.

Gohan had held back though, wanting to make him suffer and in the true nightmare of the day he had to watch as Cell activated his bomb and only think in horror as he watched his father use the Instant Transmission technique to bring Cell to King Kai's planet, killing the inhabitants and Goku.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that." A deep familiar voice stated.

Gohan looked up his ebony eyes falling upon his old master, Piccolo.

"But it is my fault," he stated tugging at his spiky hair making a greater mess out of it than normal. "If I hadn't been so arrogant he would still be here."

Piccolo tried to counter that logic. "Maybe so but who's to say that even if you did go in for the kill immediately, what's to say he wouldn't have activated his bomb anyway."

Gohan actually paused over this his Ebony eyes staring at Piccolo revealing his confusion.

A voice suddenly came into his head. "Actually Piccolo is right on the mark".

Gohan was to say the least shocked, "Dad?"

The voice replied, "Yep, King Kai offered me to talk to you telepathically because of a recent study me and my friend Pikkon have made."

"What are you talking about Goku?" Inquired Piccolo who could hear Goku as well.

Goku explained, "Well me and Pikkon went down to HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers, which because it makes more of a mockery of those down there will the acronym will be used in place of Hell), and decided to ask Dr. Gero about his android, and according to him no matter what you did, Cell was going to pull that trick anyway because his bomb could be activated almost instantaneously."

"So I'm not responsible for your death?" Gohan asked almost convinced.

Goku chuckling replied, "Yep your record is quite clean up here, and you earned even greater respect when you topped off Cell with Bojack."

Gohan had been on the verge of thinking about that tournament as well where once again Hercule took the glory for defeating the great terror of the planet.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better but-" Gohan started.

"But what son?"

"Well you're a father again…"

"**What???**"

"Yeah Dad, his name's Goten."

"Alright, make sure you take good care of him and your mother for me O.K."

"Sure thing Dad." said Gohan.

After a long period with no response he realized the connection had ended. Feeling better then he had in months he looked out the window and to his shock saw an owl flying towards his room, although it seemed to do so rather hesitantly.

"Its probably afraid of Piccolo" thought Gohan recalling how the Green Namek wasn't a native of earth along with his father & Vegeta who were both Saiyans, a race of aliens that seem to be born for combat.

"Hey its' all right he doesn't bite" Gohan shouted at the bird, and to Piccolo's shocked it seemed to come in the very clicks and screeches he had heard the animals use.

"Um, Gohan," asked Piccolo as the owl now flew towards the window at full speed, "since when could you actually talk like an animal and have it comprehend?"

"Actually it started right before the tournament Bojack was at, it started with Icarus, then I found I could speak with tigers, spiders, and dinosaurs, to name a few."

Piccolo thought, "hmm" and watched as Piccolo untied a letter that he had just noticed was on the owl's leg.

"I wonder who its from?" Thought Gohan as he started to read the envelope, but after a few moments he paused in shock over what he was reading.

Mr. G. Son

Upstairs Bedroom

439 Mountain Region

Japan

Awed by the detail he tore open the envelope and began to read aloud so Piccolo to hear.

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Son,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Just when I thought I'd seen and heard it all." Muttered Piccolo.

Before they could even discuss the matter a voice called from downstairs.

"Gohan Baba's here to see you!"

Gohan and Piccolo raced down the stairs the owl tailing right behind. When he got downstairs he found his mother and a short old women with a crystal ball.

"I see you got the letter Gohan." Baba said as if she were stating the weather.

"Yeah, wait why were you tracking my mail?" inquired Gohan.

"Well Chi Chi" started Baba as she stared at his mother, "as well as I thought that even by saiyans standards were stronger than expected, the only possible solution I could come up with is magic. At first Chi Chi was calling me crazy so I decided to check my crystal ball for you receiving a letter from a magic school in the mail. As it so happens I saw you receiving this letter proving my theory, and even better the letters from my old Alma Mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"So this letter is real!" Gohan replied in utter shock.

"Quite right," said Baba, "and if I am not mistaken your about to meet the head master now!

All of a sudden in the middle of the room an old man with a long beard and purple robes appeared in the middle of the room.

"Right on schedule, and you used to despise Divination Dumbledore." Chuckled Baba.

Dumbledore laughed "Ah dear old Baba, ruining the surprise, you never used to do that, but under the circumstances quite understandable."

"Anyway, I am here to explain things to you Gohan," Dumbledore said looking at him as he spoke "and to you two as well Piccolo, Chi Chi, I believe you can explain to the remaining Z Fighters".

"You know about the Z Fighters?" Yelled Gohan, not very loudly mind you.

"Yes I know all about what has been happening these past you years through my acquaintance with your father Goku." Dumbledore started and knowing what was about to happen said, "Oh and hold off on the questions until after I have explained everything."

"Now while Goku was training with Kami to face off against Piccolo jr. he had the chance to come across me while I was dueling with a band of rather tricky death eaters, which I'll again explain shortly. Feeling my life was in jeopardy he fired a Kamehameha wave at my assailants, eliminating those directly in the line of the attack and knocking out the remainder.

"Intrigued I asked him about the technique and after that his training in general. I saw in him a chance to not only turn the tide against Voldemort, but possibly end the war as well."

Gohan interrupted him asking him, "Um sir pardon me for interrupting but you haven't told us who Voldemort is or about the Death Eaters."

Dumbledore paused and then chuckled.

"Your right of course now let me try and explain."

So Dumbledore went on to explain the origins of Tom Marvolo Riddle, all the way up to the Halloween Night where he met his end at the hand of Harry Potter.

"If it wasn't for the fact Cell had the energy to wipe out all life I'd say Voldemort was probably worse than him." Remarked Gohan when Professor Dumbledore had finished his story.

Dumbledore responded to this saying, "That's as fair a judgment as I've ever heard of his character, but we are not hear to discuss his but rather yours, and perhaps your father's as well."

"Anyway once he told me of what he was doing I requested that he join my organization, The Order of the Phoenix, to try and help us. Needless to say he volunteered and became one of the most hunted by Voldemort and his band. Things didn't go as I liked though, because when he finally got a chance to face Voldemort it turned out that Voldemort's magic was stronger than his Ki, so he was forced to flee much to his dismay."

"Despite the loss he continued to fight at our side even after the defeat of the 2nd Piccolo and even for about a year after your birth, when Voldemort finally fell."

"So that's where he went all the time," Chi Chi said, finally joining in the conversation, "he used to say he was just trying to find strong opponents, which in a sense was true."

"Yes but now that the fine History lesson is out of way I must finally explain Gohan's magic." Dumbledore replied.

Gohan was slightly confused, "but how have I ever used magic sir, I've used Ki for sure but never magic that I know of."

"Ah, but who's to say it wasn't your magic releasing such a large amount of Ki." Dumbledore Responded.

"You see as Baba has already mentioned you always had that hidden power that allowed you to keep up with the remainder of the Z fighters, and surpass them, because of your magical blood."

"Yours is a unique case Gohan; due to you being a half saiyan and a wizard gives you an advantage in both the Muggle, otherwise known as those who can't use magic, and the Wizarding, worlds. Your magic can manipulate your ki strengthening it, and I believe that your ki can empower your magic."

"But professor, how do you know magic is what makes me so strong, instead of simply my being saiyan?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Actually the answer is quite simple," Dumbledore chuckled, "up until recently your power was only unleashed when you were in emotional upheaval or grave danger, a sign that you were not in control. Although others of the Z Fighters have been unable to control their power at one point, none of them had a suppressed power they could only unleash in such circumstances. So I ask you now, can I expect to see you at Hogwarts?

Gohan thought for a few moments, looking towards his mother and Piccolo, the former hinting for him to accepting, the latter pretty much expressing, "_it's your choice kid_". After about 45 seconds of internal debate he came to a conclusion.

"I accept."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dumbledore said, beaming. "Now normally I would answer any questions from the parents about finances however, my sources have informed me of someone who happens to owe Gohan 100 million zenie."

"I've never had that money to loan sir." Gohan stated.

"Actually I was referring to Hercule Satan and how he took the prize money from the tournament where you fought Bojack." Dumbledore responded. "I know you want your families privacy, however I feel as though you can at least take the tournament winnings, seeing as how the endorsement deals more than make up for it and you allow him to retain his title in his and the worlds mind if not his own."

"That doesn't feel right sir-" Gohan started to say.

"Further you will have an ally in this endeavor in his own household, as it so happens his daughter Videl also happens to have been accepted into the school and thanks to Baba's crystal ball I know for a fact her father thinks it's a trick. So naturally she doesn't even know it yet. Due to school policy I cannot do anything until July 30, at that point however I would like you to aid a friend of mine, one Rubeus Hagrid in ensuring that Miss Satan knows the options ahead of her. I believe with your combined persuasion Hercule should relent. After this however I would like to ask one favor of you though."

"I think I can do something for you sir, so long as it's not illegal." Gohan replied.

"Very well then," replied Dumbledore, "I would like you and Ms. Videl if she is willing when the time comes to accompany Hagrid to pick up Harry Potter, who's now living with his muggle Aunt and Uncle who have a particular hatred of magic. After this the three of you should follow Hagrid to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies"

"Consider it done sir." Gohan cheerfully replied.

"All right then, Hagrid shall be hear on the 30th at approximately 8 a.m. to spread the word to Ms. Videl." Dumbledore stated. "Now you'll only have less than an hour to pick her up, convince Hercule to relinquish the tournament winnings, after that you will have to go pick up Harry, Hagrid will tell you where to find him so I would advise you to learn your fathers instant transmission technique, indeed perhaps all your friends techniques no matter how insignificant they seem now."

"Why sir?" Gohan asked.

"Call it a hunch," Dumbledore stated, "but I feel as though knowing as many techniques as possible would be an advantage against another opponent like Cell. Speaking of which don't bother to try and hide your power in the wizarding world, we know who really won, however I would also advise you not to show your power off."

"This sounds all well and good but how will he train in your school." Piccolo interrupted. "Whether you like it or not he needs to prepare for whatever new threat heads this way so he can't afford to slack."

"No need to worry in that regard Piccolo." Dumbledore stated. "I have already come up with a rather simple spell to allow him to add weight to his school robes. Further because I am the schools headmaster I was able to put enchantments around the castle to ensure that his weight won't crush any of the floors or furniture."

Dumbledore turned to leave and had just reached for his wand when he turned around to say one more thing. "Oh and two more things to get onto platform 9 and ¾ just run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and Gohan so you can get a better idea of Hogwarts you can have this _Hogwarts a History_ it should explain those things you need to know about the school, your classmates can fill you in on the remainder of wizarding habits." Then with a pop he was gone.

Gohan, Piccolo, and Chi Chi all sat back, thunderstruck by everything he had said. Only Baba seemed to remain in control of the situation.

"Don't you just love how eccentric he is?" Baba asked.

She got no response from any of them.


	4. Chapter 4 Hardly a Freak

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

Having taken Dumbledore's advice Gohan had started to try and learn all of his friends techniques, and doing well until he had to deal with learning Vegeta and Piccolo's, as both were keeping their techniques quite secret, so as to give them an advantage in battle (and in Vegeta's case pride.) However Gohan had watched Piccolo fight enough times to remember all his moves and how he had concentrated his energy. However at his first attempt at launching a special beam cannon he actually used instant transmission, into a rock, fortunately he could still concentrate his key to get him out, but he couldn't help but blush when baby Goten started laughing at the sight of what happened. Afterwards he worked on the remaining techniques he had to learn, and by the time July 30 finally came he could pull any of the moves the remaining Z fighter had.

That morning Gohan woke up early, and instead of going for the Namekian clothing he had from Piccolo, he decided to put on a suit of saiyan armor that Bulma had saved for him prior to the Cell games.

"_Call it a hunch but I think I'll find the armor to be more useful today, but-_" and on a whole new train of thought he put his Namekian clothing into a capsule.

In yet another break from tradition Gohan ate far more than usual for breakfast (even by saiyan standards), when Chi Chi asked him about it he explained how with the time zone shift he would arrive in Britain at midnight, hardly the time for a meal.

With breakfast out of the way he decided to spend his remaining time taking care of Goten and pondering over what he and the man Hagrid would have to do to convince Hercule of Videl being a witch, and to relinquish his tournament winnings.

"_I think I've got it!_" Gohan rejoiced mentally finding a solution to any of the problems Hercule threw at them, if all went according to plan, but before he could go and review his idea mentally he heard the door come crashing down.

Without hesitating he used instant transmission to get himself right in front of the door, but when he saw the man in front of him he stopped, flabbergasted.

A man in a large furry coat, 12-13 feet tall with a black beard and beetle like eyes was right in front of him.

"An' you must be Gohan! Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts at your service." Hagrid said and then with a glance at the floor in front of him added, "oh an' sorry about the door".

Gohan couldn't help but laugh, despite his mother's look of shock at seeing the mess, "no problem sir, dad used to bring that door down quite often."

Now it was Hagrid's turn to laugh, "Yeh talking about Goku, oh yes, I remember when he and I had a little wrestlin' match one time, he won o' course and well I never could understand how he'd gone and done that. Course Dumbledore told me about his bein' an alien a few years back an' I could finally rest easy as to how I had been beaten all those years ago."

"Anyway," Hagrid said in a new more official tone, "Professor Dumbledore informed you of our little problem right? So now we have to head to East City and take care of the Hercule clown first and afterwards go get Harry."

"Sounds simple enough, I can even get us their in no time at all." Gohan replied.

"All righ' then let's be on our way." Hagrid responded.

"Bye mom!" Gohan shouted, "see you tomorrow!"

"Good bye son and remember listen to Mr. Hagrid, and behave!" Chi Chi replied.

With that Gohan used his instant transmission technique to appear right in front of Hercule's mansion gate.

Inside Hercule was puzzling over his daughter's recent behavior recalling a conversation he had with her just days after Bojack had been defeated, and had led to his black afro and beard being a bit messier than he would have liked.

"Dad, did you really beat Cell?" She had asked.

"Of course I did Videl, what would make you think otherwise sweety." Hercule had responded, not recognizing just how far she had inferred.

"Well I remember when you stalled a bit during the interview right after he had been defeated, and you seemed kind of hesitant at first, and started to sound a bit farfetched." She had said, making sure to remember the details.

Hercule had felt the perspiration begin to form on his forehead, as he attempted to counter, "Well uh it was a pretty traumatic experience, you see, so I was uh, kind of uh, hesitant to mention what happened!"

Videl hadn't seemed impressed by his argument, "Then what about those mysterious gold fighters? You never adequately explained their disappearance."

Hercule had swallowed, audibly, and now the sweat was starting to move down his face, the conversation wasn't going in a direction he liked, "well uh, you see-" he had started to reply.

"And what about how two of those gold fighters, plus one of those other mystery warriors, appeared for the tournament where you "defeated" Bojack?" Videl had cut him off, making her doubts clear to him.

The sweat had started to seep through his shirt when he finally responded, "well, uh, do they really matter? All those guys used fancy magic tricks to accomplish that stuff!"

"Speaking of magic tricks," Videl had said, "this came in the mail." She held up to him the letter that had come from Hogwarts.

Upon reading it, Hercule's first reaction was shock, and then pure mockery, "Hah, Videl this is just some new scam to rip us off of our money, when have you seen real magic!"

For once Hercule had won an argument that day, "You have a point that," Videl had said, "I've never seen a magic show where a trick couldn't be explained in some non magical way."

Hercule had hoped this would be the last time having to answer about Cell but over the next month he had to answer Videl's questions again and again, and to make matters worse more and more letters from this "Hogwarts" continued to come in the mail sometimes over 100 letters a day.

Today though he was hoping the madness was over when he heard an intercom buzz.

"Mr. Satan it appears there are two people at the front gate, a boy and rather large man, the boy is claiming he has come here to study at your dojo." A secretary's voice said.

Now when Hercule heard the mention of a "rather large man" but upon hearing that there was a boy with him who just wanted training he relaxed, "all right send them in." He had called down.

"Blimey Gohan! Should av' known that you could get us inside without any trouble." Hagrid had said grinning at the boy.

"Hercule loves the idea of new students, because that means more people paying for his training." Gohan had explained logically.

A servant had shown them to the gym inside the mansion where they waited briefly for Hercule to show up, or rather would have if Hercule hadn't bothered to get on his fanciest karate uniform, cape, and world title belt.

"What's takin' him so long?" Hagrid asked, with a touch of impatience 15 minutes later.

"Don't worry he'll arrive in-" Gohan had started and then stared at his watch "3, 2, 1…"

In that instant Hercule appeared jumping through the doors, and doing one of his famous (who am I kidding, infamous) aerial poses.

"Ha, ha, welcome to the Hercule Cell Slayer Dojo, where I the mighty Hercule Satan will-" he had started then upon looking at Gohan paused, "erm, do I know you?" He enquired.

Gohan felt the time had come, "Not by name but perhaps this will refresh your memory." Then without even a cry he released his energy and transformed himself into a super saiyan, turning his eyes green and hair a golden blonde in the process.

Upon seeing the transformation Hercule collapsed, partially from the shock wave but mostly out of fear.

"Eeeeh!" He had panicked, "Please don't hurt me, I know I lied about Cell, but you didn't have to do this you know, I, uh, I'll give you plenty of money now, you can just go buy yourself a new bike or something, yeah that sounds good doesn't it kid, huh doesn't it???"

"I'm not here to make you pay for your lies, I'm here on unrelated business for my friend over there." Gohan said looking toward Hagrid. "However I would simply like to claim the 100 million zenie that I would have won from the tournament where I fought Bojack, and don't worry about losing your hero status, you can keep your claims to fame."

"You mean it?" Hercule inquired, shocked at the mild terms.

"Yes," Gohan replied, "in fact to make you feel better about it-" he powered down returning to his normal strength "there, now I'm back at my regular power level."

"Why thank you kid!" Hercule said, on the verge of stammering, "I-I-I owe you big for being that kind." With that out of the way he grabbed a capsule he'd been holding and tossed it to Gohan.

Gohan caught it, recognizing the capsule from Yamcha's constant descriptions of it before the tournament. "_Who would have thought his ranting about getting the prize money in this capsule would actually be useful one day._" Barely concealing his father's trademark smile he quickly put the capsule through a device Bulma had invented a few years black to split the contents of capsules into more capsules, and it was often used to hand out pay checks after the initial payload came in.

Still concealing his urge to smile upon seeing Hercule hadn't noticed, he thought, "_Now for stage 2_"

Gohan jerked his head towards Hagrid "don't be so grateful to me yet there's still his quandary."

"Oh?" Hercule had said, wondering what was about to happen.

"Yes, sir, I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Hercule had asked, "Isn't that the crackpot school that's been sending my daughter letters, saying she could learn magic?"

"Crack pot?" Hagrid had growled, but before he could unleash his anger on Hercule Gohan spoke.

"Easy Mr. Hagrid he's a muggle you know, he's never seen magic before."

Hagrid stopped seeing the sense of his statement.

Gohan decided to continue his line of thought, "now I think the best thing to do now would be to show him some magic that Hercule knows is real, and while we're at it we might want to have him call down his daughter so we only have to do this once."

"Now that's good thinkin' their Gohan!" Hagrid had said.

"Why should I trust you guy's with my Videl?" Hercule had said, for the first time with anger during their whole meeting.

"_He has a point actually._" Gohan thought, then he said, "O.K. then how about we prove there is magic right now, then you can call her down and repeat the magic, or do a similar spell."

Hercule seemed to mull over the idea for a bit and finally said "Fair enough."

Gohan signaled Hagrid.

Hagrid grabbed an umbrella, which he had been keeping in his coat, pointed it at one of the punching bags and with a poof, now hanging suspended from a rope was a pig, but where the pig's tail should have been the rope started.

"Whoops, well er, I wasn't very good wit' magic." Hagrid muttered

The demonstration was enough for Hercule though because he knew no such trick could be manipulated without magic.

"All right I'll call her down." Hercule had said sullenly, walking over to a wall on his right he found an intercom button and spoke into it "Videl can you come down to the gym for a minute." After hearing her respond in the affirmative he walked back to where he'd been standing before.

Less than a minute later a girl with black hair tied in two loose braids and blue eyes entered the room. Turning to Hercule she asked, "Dad, what's going on?" Then with a glance at Gohan and Hagrid, "Who are they?" Finally upon glancing at the almost pig, "And how did **that** get in here?"

Hagrid realizing his cue started up with his introduction for the third time that day, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Now your old man here was claimin' that Hogwarts was a crack pot school, so to set him right I turned one of them punchin' bags into a pig, now to further prove the point…" he grabbed his umbrella again pointed it at the almost pig and turned it back into punching bag, except the rope that had originally held it had turned into a short inefficient pig's tail causing it to crash to the floor.

"Er, well more or less. I never was good at magic." Hagrid muttered.

For a few seconds Videl only stared in shock at the almost punching bag, finally she turned towards her father and then shouted at him, "**Is their anything else that's supposedly phony about what you've said?**"

With Hercule now on his knees whimpering Gohan took his moment to step in, "Well, he wasn't the one to beat Cell or Bojack." Trying to make sure he wasn't implied with his first statement.

Videl turned towards him and then upon recalling seeing his picture from the Cell games rounded on her father again, "**I knew it, you, you liar, Grrr!**" With that out of the way she threw a punch at Hercule knocking out 4 teeth.

Gohan stood shocked. "_Holy cow!_" He thought, and then for the first time that day he bothered to take a look at their power levels.

What he felt shocked him. "_Huh? This doesn't make sense, she already seems to be on par with her father, which considering her training is pretty impressive._"

Hercule was speech less for a moment, partially out of shock and partially because he needed to recover from the blow finally he spoke "Yes, well I may have been a liar but it was for your own good, and that's why **I am not letting you go to Hogwarts!**"

If Videl had been shocked before she was flabbergasted now.

"Yeah, there is no way my daughter is going off to a strange school with strange people and coming home to me with strange powers!" Hercule huffed.

"But dad -" Videl had started.

Hercule shook his head, "Nope there is no way I am letting my daughter become a freak."

Hagrid decided to take the initiative. "An' I suppose a muggle like yerself can stop her, me, and the boy who beat Cell?" Taking the hint Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and got into his fighting stance.

Realizing he couldn't win Hercule caved, "Alright she can go to the school, it is the law after all, however…" suddenly stumbling upon an idea "I don't necessarily have to pay for it according to the law!"

Videl looked disheartened but Gohan laughed finally betraying the famous (or infamous if you were in HFIL) Son grin.

"Well it's a good thing I can split 100 million zenie easily Mr. Satan, I do owe you somewhat for what happened with Bojack, seeing as your little crash bought me the time to power up," Gohan said and with that he powered down and tossed Videl one of the two capsules he had split the money into. As she caught it he added, "and I highly doubt that possessing magic makes one a freak, particularly considering I'm half alien **and** have magic!"

At the words "half-alien" Hercule finally collapsed in a stupor, causing Gohan and Hagrid to rush over. After checking his pulse Gohan remarked, "he's just fainted."

Videl although fairly shocked was able to maintain a grip on things, she walked over to the two and extending her right hand toward Gohan she said. "Thanks for the help uh-"

Gohan extended his own hand he said. "Gohan, Gohan Son."

Shaking the hand she replied, "Videl Satan."

While they went through the introductions Hagrid took the moment to look at his watch reading the time as 8:30 a.m. Tokyo time.

"Well we have bout' half an hour till we have to go pick up Harry, so I think it'd be best if we went to Britain about now, Last I heard he was on an island somewhere in Scotland." Hagrid said.

Gohan and Videl both faced Hagrid with Gohan asking, "But how are we going to get there seeing as I need a ki to focus on to even use the technique?" "_Usually._" He added mentally, remembering his attempt at the special beam cannon.

Hagrid chuckled, "That's why I got permission to get this!" He pulled an old tin can out of his pocket.

Both Videl and Gohan stared at the can utterly confused by what he was saying.

"How is that can supposed to help?" Videl asked.

Hagrid explained, "this here's a port key it's meant to look like trash so muggles don't want to pick it up and once it activates it will take us to a set location, so just touch it with a finger or summat."

The two children hesitated but then went along and put their fingers to the cup.

In an instant they felt as though they had been grappled through the nose and were being pulled towards some destination.

In no time at all, though to Gohan and Videl it felt like several seconds, they finally hit solid ground again, Videl Collapsing and Gohan wishing he had after he starting experiencing the numbness in his legs.

"Um Mr. Hagrid," Gohan started, after getting over the landing, "wasn't that a bad idea to just enter the room unannounced?"

"First off you don't need to call me sir or mister, Gohan, nor do you Videl," Hagrid admonished lightly, "second of all the man that runs this place is a wizard himself so he knew of our little plan in advance."

"Now," Hagrid continued, "I put us on a town right to the west of where Harry is, so do you think you can find that ki now?"

"Let me try." Gohan said and searching the energies around him he gradually expanded his concentration westward, a few moments later he came across the energy of 4 people, one of which seemed to be in a constant state of flux.

"Got them, so well be able to head out as soon as your ready." Gohan said.

Videl facing towards Gohan spoke for the first time since the port key, "Could you explain all that you said about ki, you being a half alien, and beating Cell?"

Gohan shrugged saying, "It's a long story but I'll see if I can give you the general idea but ki is the energy that flows through all living things, each person has a slightly different feel to his or her ki, which if you've been trained properly can be used to form attacks."

Gohan then went on to explain that the saiyans were a warrior race that made their living depopulating planets and selling them to the highest bidder. He then went on to explain how his father had been one of four surviving saiyans after Frieza's destruction of their home planet, and due to a head injury forgot about his mission to kill earth's population and gone on to become one of its defender's, until the day Raditz came explaining his heritage for the first time. He continued to explain everything that happened skipping over the dragon balls and the revivals of dead (for the moment) until he got to the Cell Games, when Hagrid interrupted him.

"I think it'd be best to go now, it's 6 minutes to midnight now."

Gohan nodded in the affirmative and sought out Harry's ki again. Finding it he motioned for Videl and Hagrid and said, "grab on to me." Once they did so he released the energy and they vanished.

**Ok, so I have to agree with Stephen Colbert and Barack Obama, distractions are a threat to life, I almost didn't get this chapter up tonight!**

**On Another Note I apologize for any confusion caused by my time zone errors, I now realize its supposed to be July 31****in Japan but at this point I no longer care, so until everybody is staying in Britain for the remainder of the story I won't bother mentioning time so far into the future.**


	5. Chapter 5 Convergence

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

Five minutes to go before he turned 11. Harry heard a creak outside and hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in.

"_Although it may be a bit warmer if it did._" He thought thinking of the ragged blanket that he had.

***

Gohan felt himself, Videl and Hagrid finally touched down upon a solid surface, but he quickly realized, "I've landed on the roof!" Before Videl or Hagrid could settle in he quickly took flight, trying to find actual land to land on.

"What you do that for!" Videl yelled accusingly.

"I, er, landed on the roof." Gohan muttered, embarrassed and fearful.

"Blimey an' here I was thinkin' you were just tryin" to show off!"

Finally seeing the rocky ground amidst all the rain Gohan landed and deposited Videl and Hagrid the latter landing somewhat loudly.

***

Three minutes to go, "_Was that the sea slapping hard on the rock like that?_" Harry wondered and barely a minute later he heard something else, "_What was with the crunching noise, was the rock crumbling into the sea_?" Harry pondered.

"Alright so who wants to open the door?" Gohan asked.

"Couldn't yeh jus' blast it down?" Hagrid mentioned.

Gohan shook his head, "Yeah but we're going to be sleeping their tonight and I don't think any of us want a place where this rain can enter."

Hagrid nodded in understanding.

Videl then said, "I'll do it you two are bit over powered for this, and I'm certain I can break down a wooden door like that!"

Gohan glanced at her and replied, "Alright, now just don't put to much power into it."

Videl nodded and got into a fighting stance, crushing some of the stones underneath her feet.

She then charged towards the door.

***

Ten, nine, "_maybe I should wake Dudley up, just to annoy him,_" Harry mulled over, 3, 2, 1…

BOOM.

The entire shack shivered, realizing that someone or something had just tried to get in.

BOOM.

A second knock and he saw Dudley wake up, asking, "Where's the cannon?"

Uncle Vernon rushed down rifle in hand, explaining the long package he had bought earlier, and let off a shot.

***

Gohan heard the shot coming and rushed towards Videl catching the bullet headed towards her, but he caught the bullet with such force it turned to shrapnel in his hand, thankfully it was gloved in the saiyan armor.

Videl's third kick in her combo was about to land.

SMASH.

The door finally swung open revealing the three people that had tried to enter, but before Harry could take a look at who had just barged in, his Uncle fired off a second shot, while Aunt Petunia had finally came down the stairs.

One of the three seemed to grab something and then said rather angrily, "You should really wait until you know what you're shooting at." Then the stranger, whom Harry now recognized to be a boy with black spiky hair in some sort of armor disappeared only to reappear right in front of Uncle Vernon, fist lodged in his stomach.

"Gohan was that really called for!?!" Another the strangers who seemed to be quite large shouted.

The boy called Gohan respond with a note of anger in his voice "This guy just tried to kill us! Besides I made sure to hold back, so that it was only sufficient to break some ribs".

While they had been speaking Vernon Dursley had dropped the rifle and doubled over moaning and coughing up minute amounts of blood.

Gohan took the opportunity to grab the rifle and shattered it entirely.

Dudley, and Aunt Petunia stared in utter fear of what had happened.

The large man took the opportunity to enter the household Harry, could now see had a long wild beard matching even wilder hair that were as black as his eyes.

"An' here's Harry!" The giant said facing him, "Las' time I saw you, you were only a baby, yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

Uncle Vernon had seemed to come out of his stupor and finally shouted, "I demand that you leave at once! You are breaking and entering! Ow…" he added as he felt the pain emanating from his rib cage.

"Oh can it you overgrown pumpkin!" A third voice said which Harry could see was coming from a girl with black hair tied in two loose braids, who was standing beside Gohan.

"And why should I do that, little girl?" Uncle Vernon spat derisively.

"Well let me see," the girl started in mock concentration, "you've got me the daughter of Hercule, a man more than twice your height, and the kid that actually beat Cell, all against you, tell me what are the odds of you winning any confrontation!"

Uncle Vernon squeaked in fear.

"Anyway Harry," The giant started ignoring the Dursley's and motioning for the two kids to join him "a very happy birthday to yeh, Got summat fer yeh, I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

He pulled a slightly squashed box out of his coat; Harry opened it and inside was a sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written in green icing.

Harry tried to say thank you but the nights strange circumstances seemed to prevent it and instead all he could say was "who are you?"

The giant chuckled, "True we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. On my right is Gohan Son." He said pointing towards the spiky haired boy, who Harry could now see had black eyes similar yet not the same as Hagrid's, "And on my left is Videl Satan." The giant pointed to the girl who he now saw had blue eyes. The giant held out his hand and shook Harry's entire arm.

"Now what about that tea then, eh?" Hagrid said, "I'm thinking something summat stronger myself."

Gohan decided to use the opportunity to examine Harry for himself. The boy appeared to be somewhat skinny (his clothing being so large didn't help the impression), but did note his wild black hair and green eyes, "_Just give him black eyes or turn his hair gold and I'd have called him a saiyan._"

Harry still a bit confused about the situation decided to ask another question, "Er, what do you mean by the kid by actually beat cell I thought Hercule-"

Videl interrupted him, "My dad's a publicity man he took advantage of Gohan's flight after the battle while the news crews were still unconscious to make himself appear the victor."

Hagrid finally finished with the tea and had even made some sausages, causing Dudley to make a sound.

"Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley." Uncle Vernon said sharply.

Hagrid chuckled, "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley don' worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry who thought he hadn't tasted anything so good, but that hardly satisfied his curiosity, "I'm sorry but I still don't really know who you are."

After he had taken a bit of tea Hagrid spoke "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course."

"Er – no" Harry replied.

Hagrid looked shocked, while Gohan and Videl quickly put two and two together and turned towards the Dursley's menacingly.

"It appears my dad isn't the only liar in the universe." Videl muttered cracking her knuckles at the same time.

Hagrid interjected, asking Harry, "You never wondered where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry asked in reply.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid roared. "Now wait jus' one second you mean to tell me that this boy – this boy – knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?

"I know some things," Harry interjected, "I can, you know, do math and stuff."

Hagrid just shook his head, "About our world, I mean your world, my world, yer parents world."

Hagrid seemed ready to explode, "DURSLEY!!!"

Gohan spoke, "I don't think he knows one thing about any of this thanks to his _family_ over here, perhaps we should just give him a full explanation of what's going on."

Hagrid shrugged, "I guess so, anyways, Harry-"

"STOP I FORBI-" Uncle Vernon started, but Videl had already landed a kick to his head causing him to topple to the ground, unconscious a few his teeth landing in front of him, causing Aunt Petunia and Dudley to shriek.

"Maybe this time he'll know to stay down," Gohan muttered, "Good kick by the way." He said to Videl.

Videl blushed mildly.

"As I was sayin'," Hagrid said, "Harry – yer a wizard."

After a brief silence Harry finally gasped, "I'm a what?"

"A wizard, o' course" Hagrid said "an a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained that is, what with yer mum an' dad an' all. Oh an' I reckon you should finally read yer letter." Hagrid then handed Harry the Hogwarts envelope.

"_About time he learned the truth._" Gohan thought angrily, amazed that his own aunt and uncle would hide his past from him.

"What does it mean, they await my return owl?" Harry questioned finally looking up from his letter.

"Gallopin' Gorgons that reminds me," Hagrid said, while clapping his hand to his head and quickly pulled a ruffled owl out of his jacket and began to write on some parchment he had also pulled out.

Always the animal lover, Gohan thought, "_Now how is that owl still alive!_"

Having finished the letter the owl flew off and Hagrid started to speak again when a now weary voice said, "He's not going."

The four turned to see Uncle Vernon getting back on his feet clutching his jaw as if in mortal agony. "We swore when we took him in we'd stamp it out of him!"

"Hey remember that last kick!" Gohan shouted, "now imagine one several hundred times stronger."

"You knew?" Harry said, interrupting Gohan's rant, "You knew that I'm a – a wizard?"

"Of course we knew!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was, oh she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that forsaken school and came home every vacation with pockets full of frog spawn and turning teacups into rats, I of course saw that she was a freak! But for my mother and father, they were so proud of having a witch in the family!"

The four thought she was done speaking but she quickly continued her rant.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as much a freak, and then, she got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone quite pale, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid thundered, while Videl noticed that Gohan's hair was starting to transform from black to gold.

"_I can't believe these people are possibly as bad as Raditz! How can they do that to their own family!_" Gohan raged internally, not sure how much longer he could hold off a transformation and keep his ki down.

Oblivious to this Hagrid continued, "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked.

Harry's question got Gohan to regain control and he halted his rising ki.

"I never expected this." Hagrid said, "Dumbledore did mention about the muggles-"

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non magic folk." Hagrid answered, "Anyway Dumbledore did mention that the muggles might not tell you everythin' but I had no idea, I'd have to tell you, alright I'll tell what I can, but mind you, some of it's a great myst'ry."

"Anyway," Hagrid continued, "about 20 years ago this dark wizard named-" he halted, appearing very afraid of what he was about to say.

"Voldemort." Gohan interjected causing Hagrid to flinch, "I'd advise you that most people in the wizarding world are so scared of him they can't even say his name, though Dumbledore feels otherwise."

"Yes well," Hagrid muttered and then began to continue with his story, "Anyway, You-Know-Who as most of the wizarding community knows him these days started recruitin' followers to join his army, and he got em all right, terrible things were happenin' only Hogwarts was safe seein' as he seemed to fear Dumbledore."

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as god a witch an' wizard as I ever knew, but they were close to Dumbledore so I guess he figured they were best out of the way, and then on Halloween ten years ago when you was a year old, he came to your house an'-" Hagrid paused, stating to weep Videl and Gohan both faced Harry, eyes full of sorrow.

"Sorry," Hagrid continued, "But it's that sad – they were some of the nicer people yeh could find, but he killed 'em. Then an' here's the real mystery he tried to kill you, don' know why but, when he tried, the curse hit your head and deflected towards him, an' that had never happened before, whenever he tried to kill somebody they died. That's why you've got that scar on your forehead, it's where you were hit, an' that's why your so famous, yer the boy who lived!"

Now Harry was going through mental anguish finally seeing that blinding flash of green that had haunted his dreams before, but now he remembered a high, cold, cruel laugh.

While he was reminiscing Uncle Vernon interrupted. "Now listen here I accept there's some strangeness about you, and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the worlds better off without them in my opinion ask-" He stopped turning towards Gohan.

His hair had spiked up and turned a gold blonde while his eyes turned green, his anger had finally been to much, with his right hand he began charging up an energy ball, causing everybody in the room, save himself to panic.

"I'd advise you to quit while your behind!" Gohan muttered angrily.

"Are you crazy kid!" Videl shouted. "You'll blow this whole house to kingdom come!"

Gohan stared at her, and realizing what she was saying, halted the energy ball from forming, but maintaining his super saiyan state.

"Sorry." He said his face bowed down a bit in shame. "I just can't believe anybody could be that harsh, the thought of them reminds me of what Raditz did…"

"What happened to Vol-, sorry – I mean You-Know-Who?" Harry said hoping to bring down the tension.

"Good question Harry." Hagrid said. "Nobody knows what's happened to him, some say he died, Codswallop in my opinion, he probably wasn't human enough to die, some say he's bidin' his time, I doubt that, seeing as so many people got out of his ensnarement, the remaining think he's still out their, powerless, but whatever it is, it makes you even more famous, because you stumped him all right!"

Harry thought on all this but felt that it didn't make sense. If he had magic how come the Dursley's had always tormented him into submission? Why wasn't he able to get out of that?

"Hagrid I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." Harry finally said.

Hagrid chuckled, "Not a wizard eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Harry thought on that, remembering how he had once been chased by Dudley's gang and had somehow gotten on the roof, how his hair had managed to grow back overnight after his aunt had nearly made him bald, how when he had been nearly forced into an ugly sweater it had shrunk like mad, and how the glass had disappeared over the snake after Dudley had shoved him to the ground.

He was finally able to smile, accepting the truth of Hagrid's words.

Hagrid beamed, "See? Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait , you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

Uncle Vernon once again (yes even I the author of this fan fiction am getting bored with having to hear this guy talk, why do you think I edited so much of him getting pounded by Gohan and Videl) spoke up, "Didn't I tell you he wasn't going, and I refuse to pay a single farthing to allow him to learn some magic tricks from crack pot old fools!"

This time it was Hagrid who snapped, "NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" Bringing down his umbrella he pointed it towards Dudley who all of sudden howled in pain, clutching his rear where a curly pig's tail was poking out. With that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon panicked, fleeing into the other room (finally).

He cast a sideways look towards the three kids.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper." He said ruefully, "I'd prefer none of you mention that at Hogwarts because I'm er not supposed ter do magic, I er, got expelled in my third year. Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper, he's a great man."

"I think I can keep my lips sealed." Gohan said finally powering down. "Out of curiosity why were you expelled?"

"Its getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," Hagrid said, avoiding the question "We've got ter get all your supplies, so we'd better get some sleep."

"Good thing I brought these then." Gohan said and tossing out three capsules they burst to reveal three comfortable looking sleeping bags.

"Alright then, time to get some sleep." Hagrid said, taking the couch that was in the room.

Once he could here his snores Harry asked Gohan, "So could you explain a bit more about what happened with Cell?"

"Yeah we didn't even get that far before we came here." Videl added in.

Gohan shrugged, "Alright but I'll have to start at the beginning for Harry, you know."

"I think I need to here it again anyway," she said, "there were a lot of names in your story."

So Gohan began telling his tale again, finally finishing it, and then falling asleep.

**Ok so I have a little bit of a problem, which I hope you the readers, can help solve. I want to put Gohan into either Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. However I cannot decide upon which one to put him in. Slytherin is out of the question for Gohan because in this story as he is a muggle born in this story, and is lacking. Hufflepuff is also out of the question seeing as how he has the two key traits for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw (Bravery and Intelligence respectively). So I have decided to give a poll to help me decide, which will be posted on my site profile. I will provide the pros and cons for both houses. If you feel that you have another ****good**** reason (i.e. no "because Gryffindor/Ravenclaw rocks") you can post it as a comment, please don't flame the opposition because if there is too much of it I'll just kill the poll and go by my own gut. Please note that whichever house gets the majority of the votes will not necessarily be the chosen house, rather it would give me an idea of where people stand. If there is a massive majority (two thirds minimum) one way however then you can rest assured that will be the house chosen. Now here are the pros and cons of the two houses.**

**Gohan as a Gryffindor Positive's**

**Allows for a stronger friendship between him and the trio (Harry, Ron, Hermione)**

**Videl is going to Gryffindor regardless of where Gohan goes**

**Makes it easier to stay on track with both Harry and Gohan story lines rather than starting to favor one over the other (I think that was starting to happen with chapter 4).**

**Gohan as a Gryffindor Negative's**

**A lot of points where he could massively effect the Harry Potter plotline (example: Norbert needs to leave Hogwarts+ Instant Transmission does not equal Harry and Hermione in detention going to forbidden forest)**

**Overpower an already overpowered house**

**Gohan as a Ravenclaw Positive's**

**Allows me to play around with some more Ravenclaw secondary characters (Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, etc.)**

**Give Ravenclaw a needed boost**

**Prevents him from having such an impact on the standard story line**

**Gohan as a Ravenclaw Negative's**

**Makes eventual relationship with Videl (boyfriend girlfriend – husband wife eventually as those who've seen DBZ know) a bit more tricky to allow**

**Increases odds of character favoring towards Harry or Gohan**

**Put to much importance into to many side characters.**

**Makes it more difficult to build friendship with the trio**

**So let me know what you think!!! The Poll will close once I start typing up the sorting ceremony!**


	6. Chapter 6 Diagon Alley

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

Harry woke up early the next morning, telling himself quite firmly, "It was a dream, I dreamed a giant called Hagrid came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards along with a boy "who actually beat cell" and Hercule's daughter. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cu-"

He halted as he heard a resounding crash; opening eyes he looked around to see that Hagrid was in fact still there as well as two sleeping bags nearby, however neither Gohan nor Videl were there.

Scared now, Harry quickly got to his feet and open the door. What he saw shocked him.

Gohan and Videl were sparring; the crash coming from a kick Gohan had landed sending Videl back 10 feet. Rather then having collapsed however she was getting back up on her feet. He also noted that Gohan was wearing clothing similar to the ones he had worn during the Cell games, excluding all the wear and tear.

"Sorry about that." Gohan said to Videl, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I should take it down another notch."

Videl glared at him saying, "How else am I going to get stronger if I don't take challenges like this? Keep going I can handle it!"

Gohan sighed, "Alright but if were going to continue like this you better take one of these." He said reaching into a pouch and pulling out a single green bean and throwing it to her.

Videl managed to catch it, but hesitated asking, "Er, Gohan, how will this help me?"

Gohan chuckled, "that's a senzu bean! It heals your wounds and brings back your energy!"

Any sign of reluctance gone Videl ate the bean feeling the effects almost immediately.

"Wait a moment didn't your Dad throw one of those things at Cell?" Harry interjected.

Gohan turned and saw that Harry had finally woken up, "Yeah well, he figured Cell deserved a fighting chance against me, Dad always wanted to win his fight honorably." He said, a note of sadness in his voice.

"Oh and how long have you been up?" Harry inquired.

Videl decided to answer him, "Well Gohan got up about two hours ago and went to get himself some food," she paused for a second remembering how she had seen him come back from his breakfast bearing some food for the others, the receipt had slipped, but Videl had caught it and saw that besides the food he had brought back for them Gohan had ordered the equivalent of 10 thousand calories. "Afterwards, I asked him to spar so that I could learn a few things."

"Well tha' explains all the noise." Hagrid said appearing with the remaining food Gohan had brought for Harry and him.

"Anyway," Hagrid continued, "I reckon it's time tha' we got to London to pick up all yer equipment."

Harry who had until that point felt a new sense of hope, was starting to sink back into depression, "But Hagrid," he began, "I don't have any money and you heard what Uncle Vernon said."

"You don' think that yer mum and dad didn' leave you anythin' did they?" Hagrid said.

"But if there house was destroyed," Harry started.

"They didn' keep there money in the house boy." Hagrid halted him. "Nah the first stop is Gringotts, the Wizard's bank, run by goblins."

All three of them stared at Hagrid with the last word, "Yeh you do not want to mess with goblins, that's why Gringotts is probably the safest place to put anything, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts, as a matter of fact, Hogwarts business, Dumbledore usually trusts me ter do important stuff fer him." He said drawing himself up with pride.

Before he could continue an owl flew at them carrying what looked like a newspaper, at sight of it Hagrid pulled out five bronze coins and placed them in a pouch on the bird, which then took off.

"Ministry of Magic messin' things up as usual." Hagrid muttered, after glancing at the front page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Well o' course." Hagrid responded, "There the ones who have to keep Muggles off our backs, otherwise they'd want magic by the gallon. They wanted to make Dumbledore Minister, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so tha' bungler Cornelius Fudge got the job, he sends owls everyday askin' for Dumbledore's advice."

"All righ' then, got everything?" Hagrid asked the trio, when all three of them nodded in the affirmative he continued, "Good, Gohan can you do tha' trick of yours again, we jus' need ter get to London, we can use the Underground the rest of the way."

Gohan nodded, "Yes there's so many people in London that the ki is easily noticeable, I'll just have to find a deserted street to land at."

Hagrid nodded, "Well, Harry, Videl best grab on."

All three grabbed onto Gohan who was now searching through London's ki to find an isolated spot, five seconds later he got a lock and released the energy.

They arrived in a deserted alleyway, but were able to get back into the main stream of people and into the underground, although people glanced at them often upon seeing the size of Hagrid.

Videl appeared to be nervous all of a sudden, "Er, Hagrid," she began, "What if people start noticing me?"

Harry was slightly puzzled by her remark but Gohan and Hagrid both seemed to go pale at the same time.

"I didn' think about to be honest." Hagrid muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Most muggles still believe Hercule won the tournament," Gohan explained, "That got him celebrity status, now imagine how a crowd would react if they noticed his daughter is here."

It was Harry's turn to blanch, "Oh."

Hagrid quickly looked around trying to find a way out of the situation when he all of sudden he pointed and said, "Well I guess we won' have ter find out, it appears Gohan got us righ' close to where we needed to go, the Leaky Cauldron, a famous place I might add."

The three stared where Hagrid was pointing, for a famous place it appeared to be quite grubby, almost indistinguishable, except for the fact that none of the street goers appeared to see it.

Without another word Hagrid and the trio rushed inside without a notice from anybody.

Once inside the trio noticed how it was just as grubby inside as it had been outside. The people inside stopped their low buzz of chatter as they entered waving towards Hagrid whom they knew to be a regular here. The bald bartender who had been previously talking with a little man in a top hat reached for a glass asking "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid replied as he motioned towards Gohan, Videl, and Harry.

"Good Lord," The bartender mumbled peering at the trio, "these can't be…" now the Leaky Cauldrons patrons were all still and silent staring at the trio, "Bless my soul Harry Potter and Gohan Son!" What an honor."

The bartender now rushed over to shake their hands "Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome Mr. Son, and…" he paused looking towards Videl.

Videl shook his hand and responded "Videl Satan."

Tom and the rest of the crowds attitudes seemed to have gotten distinctly colder, Gohan realizing what was going on said with a voice that would have made even Vegeta cringe, "She's with us." He reinforced the statement by cracking his knuckles quite audibly.

Tom now was in quite a fright, "of course, yes, well welcome Ms. Satan, welcome."

A whole new round of introductions came as most of the people came to introduce themselves with only two leaving any kind of impression on them with the rush of people, one being Doris Crockford, another being Dedalus Diggle, who Gohan had managed to hear, had once bowed to Harry in a shop. This series of introductions until one extremely nervous man came up to them, causing Hagrid to speak at last.

"Why Professor Quirrell!" He said, "Kids, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

Gohan didn't listen to the first part of the conversation has he tried to read Quirrell's actions and his power level.

"_I wonder why he's so jumpy, his energy levels check out fine but he's shaking as if he'd just been told he'd have to have Vegeta live with him for a month…_" Gohan thought, and then turned back to the conversation.

"C-can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you all." Professor Quirrell managed to stutter.

"What sort of magic do you teach?" Harry asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," he muttered, "N-not that any of you n-need it eh? "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires m-myself." He seemed to start stuttering a bit more rapidly.

Before anybody else could try and make an introduction Hagrid mildly roared, "Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on yeh three."

After a final handshake with Doris Crockford they managed to get into a small walled courtyard, which consisted of and was limited to a few weeds and a trashcan.

"Told yeh you was famous Harry, and here we know yeh beat Cell Gohan."

Gohan and Videl both blanched in sync. "_Oh man, will I ever get to live a halfway normal life!_" Gohan thought while in Videl's mind a slightly different though related thought was racing through it "_that's why they tensed up when I said my name, I'm the daughter of the person they see as a lying glory hog._"

"Even Quirrell was tremblin' to meet yeh – mind you, he's usually tremblin'." Hagrid continued oblivious to Gohan and Videl's internal shock.

While Hagrid was explaining about Professor Quirrell's supposed encounter with a vampire in Albania Videl turned towards Gohan "Gohan I can defend myself you know, the fact that your standing up for me is nice and all but I need to show these people that I actually have some skill." Videl said angrily. "By doing that for me you're making it look like I can't do this on my own."

Gohan bowed his head apologetically, "Gosh I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize that, I just wanted to help."

"Well next time anybody comments about my father's 'deeds'," Videl said menacingly, "I'll handle myself got it."

Gohan found himself nodding in the affirmative quite quickly.

They finally turned around to see what Hagrid was doing. He appeared to simply be counting bricks.

"Three up…two across…" they heard him mutter, "Right stand back now, yeh lot."

He tapped the brick three times with the umbrella and then the brick started to wiggle and gradually an archway began to emerge from the brick wall leading two a long twisted cobbled street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said grinning at the amazement that the three were in. They then stepped through the archway, and upon a quick sight they already saw a store for Cauldrons.

"You'll be needin' those," Hagrid said, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Harry, Videl and Gohan were all trying to see as much as they could, from an apothecary where a woman was complaining about dragon liver prices to Eeylops Owl Emporium where a large number of owls could be heard through the walls. Suddenly Hagrid interrupted their sight seeing.

"Gringotts."

They reached a snowy white building that seemed to tower over everything else but standing by the doors was something smaller than anybody they had seen a goblin in a scarlet and gold uniform. He bowed as they walked in side where a second pair of doors, silver though were facing them, with an engraving that sent chills down their spines.

_Enter, stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Hagrid said.

A pair of Goblins bowed them through the second door and upon entering a marble hall they encountered another hundred or so who were weighing coins or examining gemstones, and there were yet countless more doors throughout the hall. Hagrid found a free goblin and the group went to the counter.

"Morning," Hagrid started, "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe and exchange some foreign currency."

The goblin raised his head, "I'll change the currency first, it should be quicker, and I do take it that you'll want me to leave sufficient funds so we don't have to visit more vaults then necessary?"

Hagrid responded with a quick, "Yes."

Gohan and Videl both pulled out their capsules and tossed them onto the counter. The goblin stared in awe of the vast sums, "er, so lets see, this is, zenie correct?" he asked a bit shaken.

Gohan and Videl nodded.

"All right, well," the Goblin continued, at current exchange rates 50 million zenie is equivalent to six point two five million galleons… er, I'll just transfer all that into a Gringotts account, save for this." The money vanished replaced with two bags full of gold, silver, and bronze coins. "In addition," the goblin continued, pulling out a pair of keys from nowhere, "you will need these keys to access your vaults in the future, and we need your names for our records."

"Gohan Son." Gohan said as the goblin handed him his key.

Videl followed as she was given a key, "Videl Satan."

"Speaking of keys," continued the goblin, "Mr. Harry Potter does have his key, correct?"

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid said and after searching through many pockets and accidentally dumping dog biscuits on the goblin's paperwork finally managed to pull out a key, which the goblin examined.

"That seems to be in order." The goblin said.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." Hagrid said throwing out his chest in pride while the goblin read the letter, quite carefully I might add.

"Very well," the goblin finally spoke handing the letter back "I will have someone take you down to both vaults, Griphook!"

Yet another goblin emerged and once Hagrid managed to clean up the dog biscuits they went two one of the doors leading off the hall.

Harry was the first to bring up the question that was on his and the others mind, "What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid, "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth to tell you all that."

The group emerged in a narrow stone pathway lit by only flaming torches which sloped downward quite rapidly, on the ground were what looked like rail road tracks but instead of trains a cart that appeared to be magically enlarged came along on the tracks, and they all climbed on board, and then the cart quickly went off, going like a roller coaster, and it appeared to be going on its own as Griphook had no steering mechanisms.

Gohan could finally see why Hagrid had agreed so quickly at the currency exchange, he could already see him going green as they continued to plummet. Finally it began to slow down, and stopped Griphook shouting "Vault six hundred eighty seven."

The group got out of the cart as Griphook put Harry's key into the vaults lock, allowing it to open. Inside it there were mounds upon mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins like the ones in Gohan and Videl's bags.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained as Harry filled his bag, "seventeen of them silver ones, called Sickles, equal a galleon, and 29 of those bronze ones, called Knuts, equal a Sickle."

"_Well that's a strange numerical system,_" Gohan thought, "_I guess they base it on the actual levels of gold silver and bronze, or just to give people a headache with change._"

"Vault seven hundred thirteen now, please, and could we go slower?" Hagrid asked.

"One speed only." Griphook said.

After a much shorter trip then before they finally reached the vault, only there was no keyhole, Griphook simply said, "Stand back." He then stroked the door gently with a single finger, causing it to melt in front of them revealing a single small grubby package, which Hagrid quickly took.

"If anybody but a Gringotts goblin tried that they'd be stuck in the safe, which we check once every ten years to see if some fool tried to do so." Griphook explained, with a minor chuckle as he finished.

The three children stared at the goblin in total fright but Hagrid interrupted their stupor "Come on, back in this infernal cart, I want ter see the sun again before I lose it."

After one final cart ride to the surface Hagrid brought them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and then went off "fer a pick-me-up" as he put it. So the trio entered the shop nervously.

Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch showed them in and before they could even utter a word she had already said what they were here for, "Hogwarts, dears? Got the lot here, in fact another young man is being fitted up just now."

In the back of the shop a blond haired boy with a pale pointed face was being fitted by another witch, Madam Malkin calling for more assistance began working on robes for the group.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy continued in a rather bored voice, "After that I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I'll have to smuggle one in some how seeing as they don't allow first years to have one for some foolish reason."

Harry was reminded of Dudley, while Gohan thought of him as more like Vegeta

"Have any of you got your own broom?" The boy went on. "Better question still do any of you play Quidditch?"

Once again in unison the trio replied "No." With Harry and Videl wondering what Quidditch was.

"I do – Father says it would be a federal offence if I'm not on the team, and I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Once again the trio said "No."

"Well I guess no one really knows, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I'd leave!"

Gohan who unlike the other two had some prior experience thanks to _Hogwarts a History_ was growing more and more annoyed with the kid and decided to examine his power level. "_Not even enough to give Hercule a fright…_" he concluded.

"I say look at that man!" said the boy, interrupting Gohan's musings as he looked to see whom the boy had been pointing at and seeing that it was Hagrid who seemed to be carrying large amounts of ice cream.

"That's Hagrid, he's Hogwarts gamekeeper." Videl explained.

"Oh yes, I've heard he's rather savage, living in a hut and every now and then getting drunk and setting fire to his bed in an attempt at magic."

"I think he's brilliant." Harry said coldly while Gohan and Videl glared at him, wishing their fitting was done so they could actually move/

"Do you?" Sneered the boy, "Why is he with you, Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." Harry said not really wanting to say any more to the boy.

"And ours are in Japan." Gohan said continuing to glare at him.

In a rather non apologetic voice he said "Oh, sorry, but they were, and are our kind, weren't they, aren't they? I really don't think they should let the other sort in, they don't know our ways, and are probably nowhere near as talented, what's your surnames anyway?"

Before they could answer, or rather before Gohan and Videl could brutally murder/mangle him in such a way as to make the Lizzie Borden axe murders look like a mere tea party, Madam Malkin said, "Your done my dears," and the trio eager to leave the shop before their quite vivid imaginations could carry them away quickly left.

"_That boy, insulting my father, without whom he'd be dead!!!!_" Gohan raged, his power level once again spiking.

***

"Vegeta, you sense that? Gohan's power level jumped again." Piccolo said.

A short man with black flame hair and who's attitude would probably be best described as Narcissistic simply said "Namek, you worry to much, there's been no severely strong ki around that brat, he's just had some trouble controlling his temper since what happened with Kakarot."

Piccolo grudgingly nodded thinking "_Yes and he's also seen more horrors than people twice his age have seen, so any event could trigger some sort of past trauma in him, but still, I don't like it._"

Having finished their ice cream, and in the process seen Gohan's appetite for themselves (at which they fainted), the group headed off to continue with their shopping, buying books from a shop called Flourish and Blotts, and then getting their equipment and potions ingredients, which despite their pungent odor, were quite fascinating.

"Just your wand's left" Hagrid said inspecting the list, "Oh an' I still need to get yeh a birthday present Harry"

Harry went quite red.

"You don't have to" Harry muttered but Hagrid stopped him.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal, an owl, all the kids want owls, they're dead useful, 'specially mail."

Twenty minutes later they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, with Harry carrying a large cage holding a snow owl, while Videl's cage contained a spotted owl. Gohan's cage contained a horned owl. Harry continued to stutter his thanks, perfectly mimicking Professor Quirrell. With Hagrid constantly saying "Don' mention it."

They finally arrived at Ollivander"s wand shop, which Hagrid described as "The only place fer wands,"

The kids felt they'd just entered some sort of strict museum upon seeing the somewhat shabby interior in which countless thin boxes were placed.

"Good afternoon, I thought I'd be seeing you all soon, particularly you Mr. Potter, thanks to good old Baba's warning." An old man said who had approached almost undetected (you can figure out who noticed him). Mr. Ollivander then explained about the wands Harry's parents had, and about the fact he sold Voldemort his wand many years ago. He then went on to explain how the wand chooses the wizard.

"Now let's see I believe I'll start with you first Mr. Potter. Now which is your wand arm?"

"Well I'm right-handed," said Harry.

Mr. Ollivander conjured a tape measure from nowhere which began to measure Harry on its own while Ollivander explained the three cores used, Phoenix tail feathers, Unicorn tail hairs, and Dragon heart strings, and further how each wand was unique.

Finally the tape measure ceased an Ollivander began giving wands for Harry to try, none of which seemed to work until he handed him a holly and phoenix feather wand, that he described as being nice and supple, it finally produced some sparks for Harry, earning several cries of bravo from the group until Mr. Ollivander cried, "how very curious." At which the group fell silent waiting for him to elaborate. "It so happens the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand also gave me another tail feather, which happened to go into the wand that gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed, as did Gohan and Videl while Ollivander said he expected great things of Harry.

Next it was Gohan's turn "I'm ambidextrous so which arm is my wand-arm?"

"Not to worry dear boy, it is usually easy to tell these things, whichever hand simply produces more sparks with the wand is your wand arm, and if their equal, well than either would work!"

In a growing sense of Déjà vu Gohan tried out the pile of wands that Harry had left, all of which failed, but Ollivander only seemed to grow happier.

"Ah it's day's like these where I love my job!" He chuckled.

As Gohan grew more and more desperate Ollivander suddenly stopped him, "Let's see I do believe, yes that might work." He summoned a new box, "Here we are 14 inches hawthorn and dragon heartstring, quite firm, I acquired the core oh, about 14 years ago or so."

Gohan suddenly felt warmth in his fingers, similar to what Harry described when he tried his wand. It produced a stream a sparks when waved.

"Very good now let's see what happens with your left hand." Ollivander said.

Gohan tried again with his left hand and he once again produced the stream of sparks, however this time it was a bit sporadic, but the end result was the same number of sparks.

"That's odd, even by my standards." Ollivander said, "Although Baba did mention what happened to your arm when you fought Cell, so that might explain what's happened just now, so give it time and you could use either hand Gohan Son."

Now it was Videl's turn and this time it went rather quick.

"Yes 9 and a half inches, Southern Live Oak and Unicorn tail hair, extremely resilient, a rather curious combination if I may say so."

The trio paid for their wands and with Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a bite to eat before Gohan would bring them home via Instant Transmission.

Videl, Harry, and Hagrid fainted yet again upon seeing how much Gohan was eating.

"_I don't know what's crazier,_" thought Videl, "_his being able to eat so much or how he can remain so clean while eating so much._"

Once they could take their eyes off of Gohan's appetite, Harry let in on his insecurities "Everyone thinks I'm special, all because of an event I can't remember, how do they know that, I don't know a thing about magic."

"Don' you worry Harry." Hagrid said. "Everybody's in the same boat more or less as everybody else, yer may have been singled out, but yer not alone." He added nodding towards Gohan and Videl.

Finished with their meal they grabbed onto Gohan who upon recognizing the Dursley's ki transmitted them to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," Hagrid said to Harry handing him a bit of parchment, "Everything is there. Any problems with the Dursley's send me a letter with your owl, she knows where to find me."

With that Hagrid walked off and with a pop vanished.

"Guess I'll see you two September first." Harry said.

Gohan and Videl nodded. As Gohan was about to head for the Satan mansion Videl said "actually do you think, I can come over to your place, I want to train some more, and I'm pretty sure my father hasn't quite forgiven me yet."

Gohan nodded "Alright I'm sure my mother won't mind, but I'll warn you I have a baby brother now so it might be a bit loud.

"No problem." She replied and with that Gohan used Instant Transmission one more time to get back home.

***

I apologize for the lack of original dialogue; I hope that once I get this story out of Diagon alley I can put more of my own thought into this wording rather than having to worry about how people would react in these kinds of situations.

OK so let me just add one thing, for the vote on which house Gohan should be in, the two thirds majority won't cut it until at least 69 people have voted. I refuse to let a number smaller than that try to possibly determine the fate of the story. The election shall still continue until I've started working on chapter 8, if not enough people have voted by then I will retain the right of my choosing, (I will still note the poll however).

(The reason for the number 69 being the crucial point is the fact that during the first presidential election there were a total of 69 electoral votes.)


	7. Chapter 7 The Hogwarts Express

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

***

It was dark out when Gohan and Videl arrived at Gohan's house. Before either of them could so much as move Chi Chi ran out of the house and whacked Gohan over the head with a frying pan.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gohan moaned.

Chi Chi shrieked, "**I'll tell you what that was for young man! Do you have any idea what time it is?**"

"Actually no, this is the second time I've jumped time zones today." Gohan responded.

"**Well guess what mister, you should have been in bed hours ago!**" She halted her rant noticing Videl for the first time that night "**And what is she doing here?**"

"Mom this is Videl, remember Hercule's daughter…"

"You mean that over glorified excuse for a hero!"

"One in the same." Videl muttered.

Chi Chi once again halted in her rage "You know?"

"Yep and he didn't take to kindly to finding out I was a witch, so I was wondering if I could spend the night here."

Chi Chi's expression softened, "Of course, it will be a bit cramped but so long as Gohan remembered the sleeping bags it should work out fine."

Before their conversation could continue Gohan sensed an energy approaching, "_Oh boy…_"

"About time you got back brat!" Vegeta exclaimed as he flew in. "I was kind enough to allow you to slack off in your training for a month but no more, we are sparring, right here righ-" He stopped as he himself felt the wrath of Chi Chi's fry pan.

"Gah! Darned Harpy what was that for?" He growled.

"There is no may I'm allowing my Gohan to train while he has that pile of school books he now has to read! Until he has read all those books he is not going to so much as throw a punch." Chi Chi yelled while Gohan blanched at the thought of being stuck studying once again, "and if you have a problem with that maybe I'll just call Bulma and tell her about your interference."

Now it was Vegeta's turn to pale, "Leave the women out of this harpy!"

"Then leave right now!" Chi Chi yelled.

Without a moment's hesitation Vegeta flew off.

"Now then," Chi Chi continued in a calmer voice not noticing the shock on Videl's face or the fear in Gohan's, "Gohan set up a sleeping bag for yourself, Videl can take your bed."

"Yes mom." Gohan said without hesitation eying the frying pan.

"Oh and how will your father know you're here?" Chi Chi asked turning towards Videl.

"Well," she started opening the cage containing her owl, "I'll just send him a letter with, er… I haven't given you a name yet have I?"

Chi Chi stared at the bird a minute about to ask what was going on until she remembered Gohan saying something about wizards using owls to send messages.

"How about Mercury?" Gohan said having just come back out of the house his owl having been released from its cage and was now perched on his shoulder.

"Are you crazy!" Videl yelled, "What kind of a ridiculous name is that, and dare I ask what you named your owl."

"I named him Kanassa" Gohan said motioning towards his own owl.

"Where did you get a name like that?" Videl asked.

****

"Hey King Kai what are you doing?" Goku asked staring at the blue insect like guardian of the North quadrant of the Universe, who at the moment was in his standard position of "quadrant watching." "Oh nothing Goku, nothing at all." King Kai said back "_Just messing with your son a little._" he added mentally suppressing a chuckle as he did so.

****

"I don't know." Gohan said blushing.

"Well to avoid any more foolish suggestions I think I'll name him Pheilippides"

"Alright then, that just leaves writing the letter."

Half an hour later Pheilippides flew off carrying the letter, and with that the Son household finally went to sleep.

The next day Hercule arrived at the Son residence and after having a talk with Videl (i.e. whimpering and begging for her forgiveness) father and daughter, though not before one angry Chi Chi chewed him out over his actions.

Over the next month Gohan was made to review all of his schoolbooks while at the same time train Videl. Fortunately for Gohan he was able to handle the former quite easily thanks to years of his mother's tutelage, which had already gotten him through college level texts allowing him to do more work in the latter.

It turned out that Videl was just as fast a learner of martial arts as Gohan was with his textbooks. By the end of August she had already mastered flying, ki detecting, learned to produce ki blasts and achieved a power level equivalent to Gohan's when Nappa and Vegeta had arrived on earth.

On the morning of September 1st Gohan slept in remembering that he would need the energy for the coming day due to the 9-hour time difference between Japan and Britain. When he finally did wake up he noticed three gifts at the foot of his bed.

"_Huh, that's strange…_" Gohan mused wondering what the occasion was until he remembered that today was the day he would start his Hogwarts term. He opened the first gift, which turned out to be a bag containing a large number of senzu beans with a note attached to it.

Gohan we've finally figured out how to grow these things! Seeing as you're the one who beat Cell as well as the only one going into new territory we decided that you should have the honor of getting the first batch.

_Your friends,_

_Krillen, 18, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu,_

_P.S. Yes I finally found 18!_

Gohan couldn't help but laugh remembering how he had chased after Android 18 after she left the Look Out. "

Gohan read the note on the second gift.

Kid, I know you've been trying to pull off a few of my techniques, nice try, but maybe you'll be able to pull them off with this.

_Piccolo_

Gohan opened up the second gift, which turned out to be a book _The Biology of Namekians_.

"Well that should help!" Gohan said laughing again hoping to finally avoid another inter rock trip.

With that he then read the note on the third gift

_Gohan, seeing as you're now going to a school I figured you'd need somewhere to train so I built a gravity room for you to use and then put into this capsule. It's built to go up to 500 times Earth's gravity so it should be good._

_Bulma_

"All right!"

Gohan spent the remainder of the day packing up his stuff as well as going through various exercises and occasionally checking on Harry's energy levels to make sure that his Uncle and Aunt actually got him to Hogwarts. Finally Chi Chi called him into the house as 7 p.m. Japan time rolled around.

"Now Gohan, I want you to study hard at school, you are going to become someone of importance regardless of how you're educated, **you got that?**"

Gohan made a nervous swallow "Yes Mom."

"Good well then normally I'd want you to come home for Christmas but I want you to learn to get along with some people who are your age so you can decide to stay at school this Christmas, but I do expect a letter everyday."

With his mother's 'pep talk' out of the way and the final good byes said Gohan grabbed the cage containing Kanassa the capsule containing all of his Hogwarts gear and finding Videl's ki used instant transmission to once again arrive at the Satan household.

Videl was waiting outside the mansion with Pheilippides a look of impatience crossing her face.

"About time you got here, let's go!"

"Sorry, but wait where's your Dad?"

Videl grimaced "Inside entertaining some new business women, he didn't remember about the time differences between here and London when he made his social arrangements."

Realizing that any further questioning on the subject would lead to a confrontation Gohan refrained from the questioning and transmitted the two of them to London. "_And hopefully somewhere near King's Cross Station._" Gohan thought

The pair arrived in front of a glass building."

"Gohan where did we just land, and why did you decide to transmit to this area."

Gohan glanced around while responding, "Well I knew we were looking for a train station and the thing about train stations is that there are a lot of kis moving at a faster pace than usual for most people and seeing as the morning traffic is - oh man this isn't King's Cross, this is an airport!" he finished as he saw a massive jet liner land on a concrete strip just within his site.

"You better get us out of here fast! I have no desire to be found by any crazed fan or media person!" Videl said, with enough menace to make even the staunchest Catholic convert to Islam, or the other way around for that matter.

"Alright, alright!" Gohan said fearing for the second time that day that he might get his teeth knocked in, "Let me just see for a moment…" He searched for another area of large ki concentration while also secretly checking on Harry's "_well it appears to be moving towards London._"

"Alright I think I have it now, lets try again!" Gohan said and with that they vanished once again.

When they reappeared again they were inside of a cement building, train tracks were evident.

"Alright well now that's taken care of, we just need to get onto platform nine and three quarters before anybody realizes you're here." Gohan said.

"Where are we going to find that?" She asked puzzled.

"I think Dumbledore mentioned something." Gohan mused. "Yeah that's right we have to run at the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

"That better be right otherwise there is going to be a lot of explaining to do when we crash through and send concrete flying!"

With as much stealth as they could muster Gohan and Videl ran towards the area between platforms 9 and 10.

"Alright, guess this is it…" Gohan said, examining the barrier as he did so.

"Yep." Videl responded.

Both of them rushed towards the barrier, and internally prepared for the collision they felt was sure to come.

When the feeling didn't come though they decided to look around. What they saw amazed them.

A scarlet steam engine was already there a sign above it saying Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock.

"Wow!" Gohan said, staring in awe at the train and then at the students already there.

"Come on we need to find a compartment on the train." Videl muttered.

"Oh yeah!" Gohan replied getting back to reality.

They entered the train and quickly found a compartment, having been invited in by the sole person inhabiting it. He appeared to be about 13 with a tanned complexion and on the taller side, He was wearing all black clothing including a leather jacket baseball cap and shades.

"Andrew Selwyn of Slytherin at your service Mr. Son, Ms. Satan."

"You know who we are?" They said.

"Well who hasn't in the wizarding world, with your deeds Mr. Son and your fathers actions Ms. Satan? Although I've heard rumors of a recent rift between you and him."

"You seem to know a lot about us." Videl said a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I have my sources." Selwyn replied as though he'd just been asked the weather.

"You don't seem to mind about it though." Gohan said.

Selwyn chuckled, "Well I find it a very foolish idea to hold prejudices against anybody for reasons they can't control."

"That's a bit odd to say seeing as what happened to the people who've come out of Slytherin house." Gohan continued.

"Quite but its more out of my own cunning, you see I feel that its counter productive to be prejudiced if you want to have a stable economic system."

"Huh?"

"Well by segregating a part of society that part can no longer take part in the economic exchanges of capitalism now can they, at least not without the person doing business with them being considered a hypocrite?" Selwyn explained.

"Okay…" Gohan said wondering how to respond.

"Now if you two are done interrogating me," Selwyn continued, would you mind answering how both of you can speak English so well and why your going to Hogwarts rather than a Japanese school?"

"Well my father wanted the both of us to learn English so he could have easier access to American markets for his status as 'global savior'." Videl said, not bothering to hide her anger at her father.

"And my mom basically wanted me to be the next Albert Einstein so she schooled me in English, as well as all the languages of the America's Europe, and East Asia." Gohan said blushing slightly at how much he had just said. "As for why we're going to Hogwarts rather than a Japanese school I don't know to be honest…"

"Well at least you answered the first question." Selwyn said. "Now Mr. Son, Ms. Satan, if,"

"You can call me Gohan, Mr. Selwyn." Gohan said, growing a bit weary of being called Mr. Son.

"And you can call me Videl."

"Well you can call me Andrew if you feel comfortable enough to do so." Selwyn responded, "Anyway if you two will permit me it is just about eleven now so that means all the passengers should be aboard including a few cohorts of mine with whom I must discuss certain matters so I take leave of you and hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

As he stood to leave Gohan asked him "Wait why are you wearing all black? Isn't it a bit hot for that."

"Because I like it and don't give a care as to what mother nature or anybody else has to say on it." He said as if he was asking anybody to challenge his wearing black. With that he left the compartment.

"He seems a bit narcissistic if you ask me." Videl said.

"I was going to say eccentric but that works to." Gohan replied.

Suddenly they felt the train lurch and then begin to move, slowly at first but picking up speed every second, and gradually they moved out of the platform and left the station.

Barely a minute later a round-faced boy entered the compartment, "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Sure Gohan said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy said offering his hand

"Gohan Son." Said Gohan as he shook his hand.

"Videl Satan." Videl added shaking his hand as well.

"Blimey, really you're them? Wow, and in the same compartment to!" Neville replied an awestruck expression crossing his face, unaware of how close he had been to slipping with his statement.

In an attempt to avoid any confrontation Gohan changed the subject, "So any idea what house you'll be in?"

Neville blushed profusely, "No, though I have a feeling I'll be in Hufflepuff…"

"What's wrong with that, it's definitely better than being in Slytherin, besides it seems like a better method for choosing people, not carrying about their talents or lineage, just who they are and their ability to work for a goal!" Gohan said.

Neville seemed to cheer up at the statement but before he could say anything another student entered their compartment, a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Mind if I join you? I'm Hermione Granger." She said introducing herself.

Once another round of introductions was said she began to speak again, "I only just found out about what happened with the Cell games and everything but from hearing what else some of the students were saying I guess it's good that someone else took credit."

"You found all that out in the five minutes you've been on the train?" Neville said gasping as he did so.

"Yes and as a matter of fact I also happened to have memorized all the course books and read a few others besides." Hermione explained.

Gohan and Videl's jaws dropped. "_Even I didn't go that far with studying, though if mom had thought about it she probably would have made me done it._" Gohan thought.

All of a sudden a look of horror struck Neville's face, "Ah no, Trevor's missing again!"

"Trevor?" Videl asked.

"My frog." Neville explained, "My Uncle Algie gave him to me as a gift after I got accepted into Hogwarts."

"I'll find him." Gohan exclaimed, "Now if I remember correctly Hagrid said back in Diagon Alley that frogs had gone out of fashion so Trevor shouldn't be to hard to find…"

Three seconds later Gohan had transmitted out of the room and back in now holding a green frog with two antennae.

"This him?" Gohan asked not noticing the antennae.

"Yes!" Neville exclaimed.

As Gohan was handing Trevor back to Neville he finally noticed the antennae at which he froze.

"Er, Neville did your Uncle Algie happen to get Trevor at Capsule Corp?" He asked nervously.

"Um yes, why?"

All of sudden Gohan collapsed on the ground clutching his sides, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked a note of anger in his voice.

"Sorry, but, Trevor, - is actually – the frog that - Captain Ginyu switched bodies with!" Gohan said between laughing fits

Neville's anger vanished to be replaced by confusion while Videl joined Gohan's laughter.

"Captain Ginyu, who's he?" Neville asked.

Gohan finally able to stop laughing, explained the story of the formerly infamously feared and corny Ginyu Force and their expedition to Namek. When he had finished explaining Hermione and Neville joined in the laughter, Trevor/Ginyu attempted to make an escape during the laughing fit only to be blocked by a cart carrying various sweets.

"Anything off the cart dears?" The women pushing said cart asked.

Chi Chi had been smart enough to prepare a lunch for Gohan so he wouldn't eat out the train but he did buy a small variety of the sweets if only to sample them and share around.

"Be careful with the Beans." Neville warned the others, while he himself was eating a chocolate frog, "They mean every flavor."

Just as they finished their meal Gohan noticed the pale boy who had been in Madam Malkin's when he had gone to Diagon alley and managed to catch a bit of his conversation with two other students, "There's word that Harry Potter is on this train."

"The Potter?"

"Yes Goyle how many times do I have to tell you Potter is here, he might be someone with whom I can work with."

Videl and the others in the compartment were starting to listen in as well.

"Er, Draco, I heard some other people, they say that Gohan Son and Videl Satan are also on the train."

"Shut up Crabbe, they don't matter."

"But Draco…"

"Enough Goyle, they don't matter…"

"Right sorry."

"_I don't like these guys, they're weak but pretty malevolent from what I can make of their ki._" Gohan thought. He began to rise from his seat.

"I wouldn't do that Gohan, I don't think starting a fight before we get to school is a good idea." Hermione said.

"I wasn't going to fight them, just follow them and hope they don't make trouble in Harry's compartment.

"There's bound to be trouble, that's Draco Malfoy, his father was supposedly a big supporter of You-Know-Who." Neville interjected.

"Regardless, I'm going to follow them." Gohan said

"I'm going with you." Videl said. "I have a feeling they have more they want a say to insult me so best get it done and over with."

"I'm going as well if only to make sure you two don't do anything stupid." Hermione added.

"Awe, and I was going to go to until you said that." Selwyn added finally arriving back at the compartment his Hogwarts on him but with his shades still on, as well as an amazingly cocky grin. "I really wanted to see a good show!"

"Well we better get going regardless" Gohan said cutting off any discussion. They then began moving down the train following the path Malfoy had gone.

They had only gotten halfway when all of a sudden he and his two cohorts, Crabbe and Goyle were running towards them a look of fear on their faces.

"What was that about?" Selwyn said.

"Oh there better have not been a fight." Hermione said and she quickly took the lead of the group.

"What has been going on?" She asked the people in the compartment they just saw Malfoy running from.

"Blimey, he's gone back to sleep a tall red haired boy was saying, holding a rat in his hand."

"You really shouldn't be starting a fight, you could get in such trouble!" Hermione continued as the remainder of the group caught up.

"Who asked you?" The red haired boy continued.

"Well you better get your robes on at least, I think we're getting close to the school." Hermione finished walking out the way she came.

It was at this point that the second inhabitant of the compartment finally said something,

"Hello Gohan, Videl." Harry said.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter." Selwyn said halting preventing Gohan and Videl's response. "Andrew Selwyn at your service."

"Um, yeah."

"Excellent and I suppose the kid next to you is Ron Weasley." Selwyn continued

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"I have my sources, well anyway seeing as I missed the entertainment portion of this little excursion I'll be bidding you a swift adieu, fare thee well." Selwyn said and went back the way he came.

"Er, is it just me or is that guy…" Harry began.

"Narcissistic?" Videl said.

"Yeah."

"Well from what I've heard he's better than most Slytherins." Ron said. "He doesn't hold with any prejudice, but his reasoning behind it is a bit strange."

"We noticed." Gohan said.

"Oh Ron." Harry said, "These two are Gohan Son and Videl Satan."

"Blimey, er, Ronald Weasley." He said

"Hello." Gohan said.

"Hi." Said Videl.

Before their conversation could continue they actually looked out the window and noticed just how dark it had become.

"I guess we really should change into our robes." Gohan said.

"Alright, see you once we get off the train I guess." Harry said.

With that Gohan and Videl rushed back towards their compartment and opened the capsule that contained their school robes. Videl went into a nearby bathroom to put on her robes while Gohan simply removed his jacket and wore his robe over his clothing. Videl had just got back into the compartment when they heard a voice echo through the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Gohan, Videl, Hermione, and Neville looked slightly nervous at the news while they sorted out their stuff and Gohan and Videl pocketed the capsules with their gear, fearing they would be overlooked because of their small size.

"Well good luck at the sorting, it shouldn't hurt!" Selwyn said as the train stopped causing the four to only get more nervous, so much so they didn't notice how his tone seemed to be just a bit sarcastic.

They got off the train to find Hagrid waving a lamp and yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The four approached him following him in the dark as well as possible. When they reached a large number of boats. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said, Neville and Hermione joined Harry and Ron in a boat while Gohan and Videl entered a boat with two boys who introduced themselves as Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein inside.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec!" Hagrid yelled once again as the boats began to move. Then they saw it a vast castle with massive turrets and towers, its windows clearly distinguishable with the light from inside.

"Wow." Gohan said, "_This place is even bigger than Capsule Corp I think._"

Finally the boats entered a small cave containing a harbor for all the boats. The students then proceeded to walk up the stairway leading up from it until they came to a solid oak door. Hagrid knocked on the door three times. "_This is it_." Gohan thought, he was finally entering Hogwarts.

*****

*****

If your wondering why I made Gohan fluent in so many languages it was because Dragon Ball Z appeared in said places and I figured that Chi Chi would probably like to see her son fluent in plenty of languages. Also yes I know Trevor was a toad and the letter said toad and not frog but I thought throwing in Ginyu the frog would be pretty funny… Oh and as of the instant this chapter is posted the poll is officially closed!!!


	8. Chapter 8 The Sorting Ceremony

**All right I'm going to start adding the disclaimer to each chapter rather then leaving it in the description and inserting it into all my old chapters. So here it goes:**

**All though I may own both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter in another dimension as presented by String Theory, this is not said dimension and also in this dimension they are the property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

*******

The door had swung open instantaneously revealing a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes and a rather stern face, "_Sort of reminds me of Piccolo._" Gohan thought.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the massive entrance hall and then to the right where the drones of hundreds of students could be heard through yet another doorway until they ended up in an empty chamber near the above mentioned doorway.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall started, "the start-of-term feast will begin shortly but before this you will be sorted into your houses, the Sorting ceremony is important because while here, your house will be like your family, each house has its own dormitories and common room. Each house has had their fair share of outstanding witches and wizards come from them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Triumphs will earn you house points while rule breaking will cost you house points and at the end of the year the house that has earned the most points wins the house cup. The sorting ceremony shall take place in a few minutes time, prepare yourselves."

At this Professor McGonagall left the students to their thoughts, or rather their fears…

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think, Fred says it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Gohan was in a period of deep thought, "_Well, from what I've read of Hogwarts a history the founders chose their students based on their personalities, so a test wouldn't make sense, maybe if it were an entrance exam, but not a sorting, unless it's a personality test…_" He halted thinking momentarily as some of Hermione's whispering about what spells she had learned before hand and worrying if any would be of any use, "_it can't be a test of magic most people only got wands months ago,_" he continued on his thought tangent until at last his stomach gave him a realization, "_Man I'm hungry. Wait, it can't be any test, how are the professors going to keep a mob of hundreds of hungry students from having dinner just so a bunch of first years can figure out what house they're going into so whatever it is must be something fairly quick, maybe some sort of magic reading of your personality._"

As Gohan was busy thinking about what was going to happen he heard several people scream, not knowing what was going on he got out of his thinking process and charged up a ki blast in one hand preparing to hurl it at whatever had just come.

His plans were short lived however, he quickly noticed that their were no new kis around them and then his eyes saw 20 semi transparent beings gliding across the room that seemed to be arguing about something. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-," a fat little monk like being was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and he's not even really a ghost, - I say, we've stumbled upon the first years I believe."

At this Gohan finally dissipated the ki ball that had formed in his hand, just in time to because Professor McGonagall had taken that exact moment to come and fetch them all into the Great Hall. "Form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall she said.

The first years stared in awe as they entered the Great Hall thousands of candles floating in mid air were lighting the place while closer to earth five tables with glittering golden plates and goblets upon them were set, then when they looked at the ceiling they simply saw the sky, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts a History._" Hermione Granger said. "_Pretty amazing but I think that it wouldn't look so pretty during a storm…_" Gohan thought.

Suddenly all the students heads returned once again to the ground as they noticed Professor McGonagall place down a tool with a rather battered wizard's hat on it. "A hat, what are we supposed to do with tha-," Gohan began to think until he saw a rip near the brim of the hat open up and begin to sing.

***

_Here you would expect a sorting song_

_But I really must assure you that you're wrong_

_For with all of its loony lyrics and bloody rhyming_

_I find that it would be better for a firing_

_So instead of the old lyrics out here_

_I'll just put this rant and let the purists tear_

_Call me cruel; call me wrong,_

_But I truly, truly hate the song_

_So lets us go with this bloody rhyme_

_And end the song for all time*_

*Please Note the cast of this story still has to go through the sorting song, the readers on the other hand, do not, hooray!

***

The entire hall burst into applause once the hat finished its song, causing the hat to bow to each of the house tables in turn.

"All we've got to do is try on a hat? That's a bit anticlimactic from all the ideas we were thinking back there." Videl whispered to Gohan.

"Well I think I prefer that over its singing," Gohan muttered back trying to get the pain out of his head, one of the down sides of enhanced hearing, you hear everything better, "_and I thought Krillin's karaoke skills were bad._"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding an extremely long piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall explained, "Abbot Hannah."

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails came out of the line and put on the hat, which fell, right down to her eyes, and one moment later the hat cried out "**Hufflepuff!**"

The table on the far right exploded into cheers at the news. Then the second name was called "Bones, Susan!" and another short sorting later the hat shouted again "**Hufflepuff!**"

"Boot, Terry!"

"**Ravenclaw!**" The table second from the left erupted in cheers this time.

"_So it's just alphabetical order in who gets called up, which means Hermione, Neville, Harry, and Videl will all be sorted before I am, leaving only Harry's friend Ron after me._" Gohan thought to himself.

So thus it was that the sorting continued, all though the hat took different amounts of time judging each person it seemed, with some being put into their houses instantly while at other times taking several minutes. Finally it was Hermione's turn and the hat cried out, "**Gryffindor!**" The table to the far right cheered though Gohan noticed that Ron groaned. "_Guess he's still not happy about what happened on the train…_"

Neville wasn't to far behind Hermione and though it took the hat a good long time it eventually shouted "**Gryffindor!**" Neville promptly ran over to the Gryffindor table, the hat still on his head, which he quickly brought back as MacDougal Morag was called up.

Malfoy's turn came and within a microsecond of the hat touching his head and Gohan finally took a look at the Slytherin table which was to the left between the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

"_Maybe it's just all the bad talk I've heard but the Slytherins do look unpleasant._" Gohan thought, "_Their ki seems a bit more malevolent than the other houses but not dangerously so._"

Another chunk of people later and Gohan heard Harry's name called. "Potter, Harry!"

All of a sudden everybody was whispering in the hall "Potter did she say?" "The Harry Potter?"

The hat seemed to take a long time with Harry until it finally said "**Gryffindor!**"

Harry walked shakily to the Gryffindor table, while Gohan noted how all of his friends so far had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Yet another large number of people later it was finally Videl's turn, "Satan, Videl!"

A look of horror struck Gohan's face, "Ah no, how will the students react to that, and Videl will have my head if I interfere, this is going to be bad."

Videl appeared to be only slightly less apprehensive as she approached the stool, but oddly so far all the other students had done was look at her angrily, nobody noticed how a certain pair of troublesome Gryffindors and one Slytherin by the surname of Selwyn could hardly suppress a grin. Finally one of the students at the Slytherin table appeared to be ready to make some sort of insult towards her when it happened, he found himself suddenly unable to speak as his tongue had just been locked to the top of his jaw, causing the remaining first years to pause in what they were doing, as did Professor McGonagall, two more Slytherins tried, as did two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor, all with the same result. At which point they all stopped to notice three teenagers rolling on the floor and clutching their stomachs laughing like they had just had a quintuple over dose of a cheering charm.

"Mr. Fred and George Weasley!" Albus Dumbledore called out, "Mr. Andrew Selwyn! I do hope you three have a good excuse for this!"

Selwyn seemed to recover with this and had already put on an impeccable poker face, "Headmaster, I had a feeling that some of our less level headed students would put on a shameful display so me and my comrades over their," he pointed to the rolling masses that were the Weasley twins, "thought a little joke on said students would prevent such a thing."

"You three also did this for your own personal amusement" Dumbledore said, though chuckling, "and hoped your noble intentions would allow you to get away with the joke, or so I believe."

Selwyn looked outraged at this, "Sir I am deeply offended that you would say a thing, however, I was hoping it would mean a lighter punishment." He added as though it was some anomaly in his plan.

"Well seeing as you have some Divination skill you and the two Weasleys will only get a single detention rather than the two months I would have given you for this little joke. Oh and if you explain how you did it we'll even take that off so we can prevent a future incident."

"We slipped some of a clever potion we invented last year into all the sweets on the train." Selwyn explained, "_with a little help from the book that this Half Blood Prince left hanging around and turning some of his spells to potions_" he added mentally, afterwards Selwyn simply nodded and returned to his seat while the Weasleys attempted to recover from their laughing fit.

"You do realize that the students you've just tricked will want your head for this because if I remember correctly you said that potion lasted four hours, meaning they'll miss the feast tonight." The student sitting next to him muttered as Videl continued to approach the Sorting Hat.

"I'll just do what I always do." Selwyn replied, "Use the Weasleys as human shields and run like heck. Oh and if I'm correct the hat should make its announcement in 3, 2, 1…"

"**Gryffindor!**"

A few of the Gryffindors clapped but most of them remained quite sulky looking and a few more of them got their tongues stuck on the roof of their mouths.

"Wonder if any of them will try to prevent her from sitting near them, they won't like the end result of that." Selwyn went on as Videl approached the Gryffindor table.

"Why's that?" His friend said, half not wanting to know the answer.

"Because they would then experience the next effect of the potion, duh!" Selwyn said as if he were talking to an inferior, but one glare later and he knew he couldn't get away without a better explanation "O.k. so the second side effect would be that they would find their toe nails growing at a rather alarming rate." He stopped, looking at the Gryffindor table and noted that Videl had seem to have found a spot by Hermione Granger

"Are you suicidal!"

"No I'm Andrew Selwyn and shut up, Gohan's about to be called!" Selwyn responded as if to somebody interrupting the best part of a movie.

"Son, Gohan!"

Yet another round of whispering began as Gohan approached the stool, and soon the hat was dropped over his eyes, as it was his turn to be sorted.

"Hmm," the hat seemed to say into his ear, "Difficult, you do seem to have an anger streak about you, and you are loyal to your friends, however your bravery and intelligence stick out quite well, so will it be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, hmm."

Gohan began to think himself, "_Come on, let me be in Gryffindor._"

"You'd prefer Gryffindor eh, ah I see, if your sure then lets go with – **Gryffindor!**"

Gohan took off the hat and walked warily to the Gryffindor table, "_At least that's over!_"

Gohan managed to find a seat between Videl and Neville and then took a quick look at the staff table feeling something was amiss, "_What's with Quirrell's energy level, it's as if he's got some sort of dark ki somehow, but it doesn't feel right, none of the other wizards have it, except Harry, but he's had that since the beginning, what's that mean, and why is the guy across from me staring at me as if I'd just declared that I had joined up with Cell to destroy the universe._"

He examined the kid who was staring at him who appeared to be only about a year older, then he noticed how he was also looking towards Videl in contempt, "_Oh, that's why, but it looks like he can't do anything else either, probably one of people who just got their tongues stuck._"

Gohan and the other Gryffindors cheered as Ron was sorted in and with one final student being sorted into Slytherin the sorting was finally over. At this Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, beaming at the students, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that he sat back down and everybody clapped though Harry seemed to be fighting a desire to start laughing.

"Is he – a bit mad?" Gohan heard Harry ask Percy, the oldest of the Weasleys still at Hogwarts.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad yes, Potatoes, Harry?"

At this both Gohan and Harry's mouths fell open for in front of them the formerly empty dishes were now loaded with such a quantity and variety of foods that Gohan for a millisecond thought he had died and gone to Other World. Gohan then quickly went about showing the infamous Son appetite, causing the ghost who had noticed the first years earlier in the Great Hall to stare.

"Well you seem to be a bit enthusiastic about the feast." The ghost said a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower, at your service!"

Gohan managed to halt his eating for a second to ask him a question but was interrupted when Ron blurted out the nickname bestowed upon him by the other Gryffindors, Nearly Headless Neck, resulting in Nick showing off the ghostly half inch of sinew still holding his head in place. "I do hope you all can help us win the house cup this year, we've lost to Slytherin 6 years in a row, it's becoming unbearable."

Gohan finally saw an opening, "I've never seen a ghost before, I thought when people died they were sent to Other World, I know my Dad was."

Sir Nicholas looked at him as if he just suggested that he should "Well, er, the thing is, if a person is afraid of death, they can leave an imprint of their soul on the earth and remain in a ghostly form. All though sometimes I doubt if I made the right choice."

"I better not tell him that there is actually food in other world." Gohan thought remembering the sadness in Nick's tone as he saw the Gryffindors eat, "It just might ruin his after-life."

After the main course had been cleared away, the deserts appeared and yet Gohan continued to shovel in food though he stopped once, as there were conversations about families. After Neville had gone through an explanation of how his family had thought he wasn't magical enough to attend Hogwarts he found himself being asked about his family, "well my mother's a muggle and my dad was an alien."

"Blimey you mean Goku Son was an alien?" A boy by the name of Dean Thomas asked,

"Yeah." Gohan said, "_I hope they don't keep asking me about my history, otherwise I think I'll mentally collapse before I even get to class._"

When Videl was questioned about her parents she simply said, "Well my fathers probably the worst example of a muggle and well my mother was a muggle as well but she died a few years ago."

As the feast continued Gohan noticed jerked his head after looking in the direction of Quirrell and another teacher with greasy black hair, sallow skin, and a hooked nose. Before he could question him about it, however, Professor Dumbledore rose to speak again. "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils as should all of our older students." He seemed to look towards the Weasley twins as he said this. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trial will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"That's an odd warning…" Videl said.

"Yeah it would probably get some of the bigger trouble maker more likely to see what's on the other side…"

"And now-" Dumbledore said nobody noticing a little movement from the sallow skinned Professor Snape.

***

_Earlier that afternoon_:

Severus Snape was in his office preparing his classes when an all black owl deposited a letter on his desk.

"What does Selwyn want now?" He muttered to himself remembering how he had asked for extra lessons on potions when he had noticed the differences between the instructions given in class and those in the textbooks, to rather annoying results for Snape, but he opened the letter anyway.

_Professor Snape,_

_I had a vision last night; Dumbledore is going to sing the school song,_

Snape sneered, "Not that awful tune."

_Think you can confound him or slip something in his drink to prevent._

_Andrew Selwyn_

"_Worth a shot._" Snape thought, not wanting to have to go through that song again in his lifetime.

"_But why would the founders make such a ridiculous song in the first place?_"

***

_A thousand + years ago in Britain_:

"I really think the school needs a song." Helga Hufflepuff said.

"Well how would it go?" Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin asked in sync.

Meanwhile at the same time on the planet of the North Kai…

"Time for the funny man of the universe to strike again." Said a rather youthful King Kai and a few telekinetic mind games later… "There that ought be fun to watch every year."

***

Back in the present of this stories timeline:

"Off to bed with you all." Professor Dumbledore finished, not realizing what just happened, for once.

***

"Hey what happened to my School Song?" King Kai cried, looking down on earth. "If I ever find out who did this I'll make their afterlife miserable."

"What are you talking about King Kai?" Goku asked as he had been watching Gohan's first day at Hogwarts with King Kai.

"Oh uh nothing, nothing at all Goku!" King Kai said rather quickly trying not to appear guilty around his greatest student.

***

All the Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the crowds, out the Great Hall and up the marble staircase; everybody was either too tired or too full to pay attention to the fact that many of the portraits were moving around. At least until they came across a pair of walking sticks floating in mid air.

"Peeves, a poltergeist" Percy explained to the first years. "Peeves show yourself!"

All of a sudden a loud rude sound came out and then in a pop a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared.

"Ooooooh! Ickle Firsties! What Fun!" Peeves said, swooping down on the students causing most of them to duck, but from the group two balls of light came flying towards the poltergeist, throwing him back down the hall."

The first years and Percy turned to see that both Gohan and Videl were still standing their hands pointing in the direction of where Peeves had been floating.

"Well," Percy began not knowing where to go with his statement after what had just happened, "You better watch out for Peeves, the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, is the only one who can control him, although that might change after tonight. Here we are."

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a rather fat woman with a pink dress. "Password?" It asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the portrait swung open to reveal a round hole to the next room, the Gryffindor common room, but before they could enjoy either the fire that was their or any of the squashy armchairs Percy directed the girls and boys to two separate staircases leading to the dormitories.

Gohan, Harry, and the other Gryffindor boys found their dormitory, which contained 6 four-poster beds, five of which had luggage. Gohan tossed his capsule towards the empty bed releasing its contents. The others were too tired to notice what had just happened as they pulled on their pajamas and went to bed

"Good food isn't it?" Ron said at large.

"Your telling me." Gohan said before exhaustion finally caused him to succumb to sleep.

***

**Yeah so I remembered Gohan's position in the alphabet and realized that all the friends I had him make would already be sorted into Gryffindor so that would throw in the choice factor, go figure, so Gryffindor is once again the over powered house.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Change in Staff

**There's is no chance in HFIL that I'll ever own DBZ or Harry Potter in this dimension barring unforseen good luck on my part. They are the property of Akira Toriyama and JK Rowling respectivelly.**

***

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

"Wait over there isn't that him."

"You mean the kid with that round headed boy, that bushy haired girl, and her?"

"Yeah."

"Why would he be with them?"

"It's him though notice his hair?"

Whispers abounded both Harry and Gohan throughout the castle the moment they left the dormitories, people lined up to try and get a look at them, both of them wishing that they could just be left alone, so they could figure out how to get to class.

With 142 staircases of great varieties with various trick steps or actually moving from their "original" positions there was a good amount of confusion among the students. Then there were the bloody doors, some of which weren't actually doors at all, and others still that had to be tickled in a certain spot and then some of the portraits the students had to go through had missing inhabitants on more than one occasion.

The ghosts of course with their ability to go through all these thing soon became the envy of many of the students, Sir Nicholas was always happy to help some of these students out but then there was still the matter of Peeves, though he was a bit more subdued after what happened during his encounter with Gohan and Videl, but if he ever ran into anybody else and any sign of Son or Satan couldn't be found he made sure to make whoever got in his way rather more miserable then before they had encountered the poltergeist.

Possibly the only thing worse than Peeves was the care taker Argus Filch, who had rather hard time believing Harry and Ron's excuse of getting lost he saw them trying to get into the forbidden corridor, fortunately Professor Quirrell had come to their rescue. Filch also had a cat by the name of Mrs. Norris and within five seconds of her leaving the scene of some bit of wrong doing Filch would appear there, his knowledge of getting about the castle via its countless secret passages was limited only to the Weasley twins.

Even if a person managed to find the classes, the classes themselves were quite complex, magic isn't a simple bit of hocus pocus and bangs after all, things were far more complex than that, the lunar phases needed to be known for potion making and divination students needed to know about planetary movements to make predictions, not to mention there was the movements of the countless stars. Then there was Herbology where they studied magical plant life and how to care for them under the wing of Professor Sprout.

However unanimously agreed upon to be the most boring class in the entire school was History of Magic, this was probably due to the fact that their professor, a ghost by the name of Professor Binns, simply gave the same old style of lectures every single class, and even on occasion mixed up the names of famous witches, wizards, goblins, etc. etc. Even Gohan probably the only person more studious than Hermione had trouble staying up in this class, managing to do so only through several Super Saiyan transformations throughout the class to keep energy flowing through his body. These constant increases in his power level got him a pair of visitors only two days into the term.

"Gohan what is going on, why does your ki spike up everyday." One very annoyed Piccolo was asking having been threatened by a very angry Chi Chi and an extremely hard frying pan to go to Hogwarts after he had let slip that Gohan kept increasing his power levels.

"Well I've needed to go Super Saiyan to stay awake in History of Magic class."

"What? You're telling me that you're using the legendary state of Super Saiyan as a way to stay awake in class! Have you no pride you little third class Baka?" Said one extremely angry Vegeta who was hoping that there was actually some threat he could beat into the ground for once.

"You try staying awake in that class without going Super Saiyan, I dare you to!" Gohan muttered.

"Is that a challenge brat?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yep."

"Well any chance to prove myself better than the spawn of Kakarot is fine by me, care to join me Namek?"

Piccolo shrugged, "Why not? I want to see if Gohan's exaggerating about this guy."

***

24 hours or so after the above conversation but 24 hours or so before the events of this chapter:

"_He wasn't exaggerating, five minutes in and already I'm starting to grow tired of his yapping about these Goblin Wars, and those are supposed to be the most exciting parts of this class!_" Piccolo thought to himself as he floated by the window near Professor Binn's classroom.

Vegeta wasn't faring much better he was already beginning to lose himself to sleep 10 minutes in. Despite this both the Namekian and Saiyan continued their battle to stay awake.

However after 30 minutes into the class, it happened Vegeta fell asleep, and fell out of the air while Piccolo watched in mild interest.

"Well this should be entertaining." Piccolo muttered.

Finally Vegeta came into impact with the solid earth leaving a decent crater where he had landed.

"Gah! What happened, wait, no, this has to be a dream, I Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans did not just fall asleep **IN MIDAIR!**"

"It's to truth Vegeta, suck it up. I guess Gohan wasn't exaggerating after all."

"Shut up Namek, I swear if that professor wasn't already dead I'd blow him into the next dimension in a heart beat, I bet even I could teach that class better than him."

"If you think you can teach the History of Magic better than I think even I can top that I do have Kami's memories you know."

"Oh yeah Namek then how about we both apply for the job and see which of us gets it!"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Why yes Namek."

"Your on Vegeta."

Of course there were those classes where you actually used magic as well. In charms class the tiny professor Flitwick taught them. On the first day of class he had gotten so excited upon reading Harry's name for roll call that he fell off of the tower of books that he needed to see over his desk. Of course they couldn't expect that kind of an attitude from Professor McGonagall, who was rather stern, having given them a lecture warning the students about fiddling around with Transfiguration. She had then proceeded to turn her desk into a pig, causing the students to stare in awe, at least until they were given matches that they were told to turn into needles, biggest anti climax ever. However to heap irony on the situation none of the students save Gohan and Hermione managed to accomplish this feat.

Then there was Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quirrell's constant stuttering seemed to kill all the joy for the subject. Further his crazy story of having saved an African village from a zombie and earning a turban for his trouble was questionable, particularly when Gohan brought up a good point in class, "Don't you mean an Inferius? I thought that was term used for a reanimated corpse." At this Professor Quirrell had went on about the weather. Most of the class decided to go along with the conclusion that the man was simply paranoid about the vampire he had allegedly met in Romania and had decided that putting Garlic in some sort of head gear would protect him, those that were doubtful of this theory until they noticed a foul odor around Quirrell's head.

Gohan had managed to figure out how to get to one class to another rather quickly having traced the ki movements around the school, so he decided to help some of the less fortunate i.e. Neville, and by the Friday of the week Neville had figured out how to get down to the Great Hall on his own.

"Alright Neville your finally getting the hang of it." Gohan had congratulated him when he got down to breakfast.

"Thanks Gohan." He replied. "To bad nothing can cheer me up about today."

"What are you talking about?" Videl had asked.

"Well it's double potions today isn't it? Professor Snape teaches that class right, he, he, gives me the creeps."

"Oh, well don't worry about him, just remember if he gets too rough on you I can teach you how to hit back far harder then he can." Gohan chuckled, Selwyn had given him a warning about this particular Professor the other day but simply said he'd make an mistake made by someone outside of Slytherin seem bigger than it actually was.

Gohan kept that particular piece of information to himself though while trying to bring up Neville's confidence while the post owls came in dropping packages and letters to some of the students, while at the same time trying to satisfy the Son appetite.

When breakfast was over the first years trudged down into the dungeons where the potions class was held.

Professor Snape seemed to have the same sternness as McGonagall and started off his class with a role call, pausing only at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter, our new – _celebrity_." He had said.

"_Uh oh Harry's already in trouble with this guy, why though?_" Gohan thought noticing the glint in Snape's black eyes, he had seen those eyes whenever Vegeta had been staring at his father.

Snape then proceeded to go into a tirade about just how potion making was so vitally important and it didn't matter that wands were not used; he then paused and asked Harry a question.

"Potter! What would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air upon hearing the question.

"Doesn't she realize what's going on? Snape's not asking her he's just trying to show Harry up." Videl managed to whisper in Gohan's ear.

"The question's why." Gohan had whispered back.

Harry didn't manage to answer that question nor the one regarding where to find a bezoar, nor the one about the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane.

"Come to think of it I don't think any of these things were mentioned in any of the potions that are in our text book. What's Snape got against Harry?" Gohan found himself thinking again.

Harry's response to the last of the trio of questions brought Gohan back down to reality.

"I don't know, I think Hermione does though, why don't you ask her."

"_Bad idea Harry._" Gohan thought and seeing Snape's face he knew that he was right.

"Sit down, for your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape said and with his last words all the students rushed for quills and parchment.

"A point from Gryffindor for your cheek by the way Potter." Snape added as an afterthought.

Snape then divided the class into pairs, Gohan working with Neville and Videl with Hermione.

"Relax Neville just follow the instructions he had us copy down and we'll be fine."

"But these aren't the instructions that are in the book?" Neville whispered.

"I noticed that to, I'll try and ask about it after class, but for now, lets go with his instructions, we don't want him to take any more house points do we."

"No I suppose not."

Gohan and Neville managed to produce a pretty good potion only a shade off from what it was supposed to be while Harry and Ron's was green it was a rather darker green then it was supposed to be, Hermione and Videl however, had managed to get a perfect potion. When Snape came around to inspect he passed over some of the worse potions and had deducted a point each from Harry and Ron.

"That's not fair." Videl had yelled at him, "Goyle's potion's turned orange!"

"Ms. Satan I highly doubt you know the difference between a good and bad potion, five points from Gryffindor for your outburst."

"Why you-" Videl had started to say

"Ms. Satan if you wish to avoid a detention with me you will kindly keep your opinions to yourself."

Videl caved in after that and left the classroom with the rest of the Gryffindors, minus one certain student with rather spiky hair.

Gohan remained in the classroom, Snape seemed a bit taken aback that one of the students had chosen to remain.

"Why are you still here Mr. Son, class has been dismissed."

"Two things actually," Gohan started. "First and foremost what have you got against Harry, and why did your instructions differ from the books."

Snape's look became more appraising. "To answer your second question the books only provide the necessities for a potion that should provide a standard modicum of whatever properties, my methods are a perfection of the potion, making it work to its finest. As for your question regarding Mr. Potter I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't kid with me professor, I saw how you looked at him, you despise him, I've seen that look in Vegeta when ever he watched my father, he despised him for always being one up on him. What's Harry done to earn your ire?"

Snape's look turned venomous, "That is none of your business Mr. Son, now if you don't want a detention I'd advise you to get out of this class room immediately." With that Severus turned around and walked out the door.

"Well that went well." Gohan muttered before using instant transmission to get into the Gryffindor common room, scaring Neville and Hermione, though Videl didn't show any surprise.

"How did you do that? It's impossible to apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Instant transmission, its similar to apparition except it involves one's ki energy rather than magic, thus why I can do it here."

"Why didn't you use that to get to all your classes then?" Neville asked.

Gohan smiled, "Well how else am I supposed to see parts of the castle other than the class rooms?"

"Good point."

"So did you manage to weasel anything out of Snape?" Videl asked while Hermione mouthed "Professor."

"Well I found out why he went against the books instructions, apparently they provide a less perfect end result than his instructions. As for what he's got against Harry I have no idea except he gets pretty angry when asked about it."

"We could take a look in the library, check if there's a connection." Hermione said.

"I highly doubt there's anything there but because I'm annoyed with the guy right now count me in." Videl said.

"Don't look at me I don't want any trouble with him." Neville said.

"I might as well go to, I've got nothing else to do." Gohan said, "Race you!" He then instant transmitted out of the room.

"I've got to learn to do that." Hermione said.

"You and anybody else who sees that." Videl replied.

Once the trio finally got into the library and had a talk with the librarian Madam Prince they already had some idea where to look, if they needed to look at all, for she had been Librarian for a rather long time.

"Oh yes well when Mr. Potter's father was here at Hogwarts he seemed to antagonize Professor Snape a lot, you may find more in the old school year books but I highly doubt you'll find much."

So they had spent a half hour in the library looking through yearbooks but got no farther than the fact that James Potter had been a rather big mischief-maker.

"I don't think we'll get anything out of these books." Gohan said closing the yearbook he had been looking at and Videl followed suit. "I think I'll head back to the common room."

"As will I." Videl said.

"Well I'm not going to give up quite yet. I think I'll stay down here a bit longer."

When Gohan and Videl had gotten back to the common room they found Neville passed out on the floor right next to one green alien.

"Piccolo, what did you do to Neville?" Gohan asked angrily.

"Relax kid, he fainted before I even got here, something he read in the newspaper, seeing how he still has it in his hand. Who's your friend by the way?"

"I'm Videl Satan."

"Ah," the former guardian said and then added mentally "_well this is a bit ironic._"

"I wonder what was so scary in the Newspaper that Neville fainted?" Videl said.

"Let's take a look." Gohan said picking the newspaper off the ground, a few seconds later he said, "Well it looks like he collapsed when he saw that Gringotts had been robbed."

"What did they take?" Videl asked.

"Let me check, it says nothing, the vault had been emptied that day which was, July 31st! That's when the two of Harry and us went to Diagon Alley, we saw Hagrid empty a vault that day!

"So your saying there's probably a link to these two things?"

"Yeah."

"_I wonder…_" Piccolo thought.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Gohan asked.

At this the Namekian seemed to sweat a little, "Well Vegeta and I decided to take up your challenge yesterday."

"I thought I heard Vegeta's voice outside the window."

"And I wished he had kept his mouth shut…"

"What do you mean Piccolo?"

At this the Namek seemed to shudder, "Well uh…"

***

"Password?" Asked the stone gargoyle.

Vegeta formed a ki ball in his hand, "How's this instead?"

"You may pass."

Piccolo and Vegeta entered Professor Dumbledore's study noticing all the various magical contraptions lying about the room before he actually called them.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Piccolo, Vegeta?"

"We both would like to apply for the job as professor of History of Magic." Piccolo said.

"And why would either of you wish to do that when we already have Professor Binns?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because we just sat through part of his class and he managed to make me fall a sleep in bloody midair! That's why you old coot!" Vegeta ranted.

"Hmm, well do either of you have any experience in the matter?"

"Um no." Vegeta said realizing he had just lost the job.

"As part of me was the former guardian of Earth I oversaw vast periods of Earths history and witnessed many pieces of Wizarding history first hand. Plus I'm willing to work for no pay like the ghost."

"Someone who was actually there, hmm," Dumbledore thought, "Alright I shall give you the job."

It was at that moment when Piccolo and Vegeta seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Wait a minute do you mean I just became the new Professor of History of Magic."

"Why yes." Dumbledore said

"Dende if I find out your behind this you are dead." Piccolo cursed.

Up on the look out the new Guardian of Earth experienced a chill up his spine.

***

"_What did I get myself into?_" Piccolo thought.

"Uh, he sort of got me to become your new Professor for History of Magic."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Alright no more of Binns boring old talks maybe the class will actually learn something other than which book makes the best pillow." Gohan said.

"Not funny kid, and don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends your going to be treated the same as everybody else in the classroom."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Piccolo."

"Good. Now I have to go set up my classroom."

"You do realize how strange that sounds-"

"Shut Up!"


	10. Chapter 10 Severeal Meanings of Flight

I don't DBZ or Harry Potter, their the property of Akira Toriyama and JK Rowling respectivelly.

***

When the news was posted that Slytherin and Gryffindor first years would be having the same flying lessons the news was not happily taken by some.

"Typical, Just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy." Harry scowled.

"Don't worry Harry." Gohan said "First off you don't know how well you are, second you don't know how good Malfoy is, and third why does his opinion even matter when he has already revealed his bigotry and elitism?"

"Easy for you to say you and Videl don't even need bloody brooms to get airborne. Malfoy probably has tons of experience on a broom and the only time I've spent in the air is when I've either jumped or been thrown by Dudley."

"Malfoy may have more experience, but if any of those stories of his being chased by muggle helicopters are true then I'll go without food for a day."

"Your that sure?"

"Yeah…"

Even without Malfoy's stories of aerial adventures plenty of other students filled in the gap, Ron would tell people how he had nearly hit a hang glider on his brother Charlie's old broom, while Seamus Finnigan tried to make it sound like he'd done nothing but fly in his childhood.

Of course there were things outside of flying.

"I'm telling you Ron soccer is the greatest sport there is and the West Ham team is the best in the bloody world." Dean Thomas had said failing to hide the anger that crossed his face.

"What's so great about a sport where you can't fly, there's only one ball, and there is nothing trying to moderately hurt the players?" Ron demanded while trying to make the players move in Dean's posters by prodding them with his wand.

"Let's see," a voice said and before Ron's brain could recognize it as Gohan's he felt a blow to his chest knocking him out cold.

Gohan then took this moment to enter the room and retrieve a ball with a black and white pattern very similar to…

"Where did you find a soccer ball?" Dean asked between laughing fits.

"I transfigured one of the apples at breakfast actually." Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Cool, maybe I can start a Hogwarts soccer team."

Hermione and Neville however were in a bit of a panic; neither of them had ever been on a broom, albeit for different reasons. To Hermione's dismay there was no way one could become a great flyer just by reading up on it, though that hadn't stopped her from trying and Neville joined along hoping there might be something that could help him ever so slightly. It got so bad that she was even able to bore the brains out of Ron talking about various flying tips. Thankfully before any more tactics were discussed the mail arrived.

Gohan had been getting plenty of his letters from his mother via Kanassa, usually bearing the same old "how's everything going" message that really gets annoying after it's been asked the first 7 times.

Neville on the other hand received a rather curious package from a barn owl.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it and if it turns red – oh…" Neville's face fell, as the Remembrall had just turned red.

"You've forgotten something…" Videl said, a rather pensive look crossing her face trying to think of what Neville could have forgotten.

Whilst (yes this is a real world not a typo) the group was contemplating what Neville had forgotten one Draco Malfoy approached the table and swiped the Remembrall from Neville's hand. Before anybody could make any move other than that however Piccolo had already arrived on the scene causing Malfoy to gulp rather audibly.

"And what do you think your doing Mr. Malfoy?" Piccolo said glaring at Malfoy who was now starting to go red.

"Er, just having a look Professor!" Malfoy said, hiding most of the panic in his voice, he then quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table and walked rather quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Since when has Malfoy been actually been afraid of a professor when his father's one of the School Governors?" Ron said; his confusion unhidden in his face.

"You try firing a guy who helped protect this planet from Cell and the like, was formerly in charge of protecting the planet, and has the power to actually destroy the planet many times over." Gohan said.

"Glad to see somebody actually knows how to deal with him." Harry grimaced, annoyed with the arrogance that Malfoy had constantly strut around the castle with.

At three-thirty in the afternoon the Gryffindors filed outside the castle and onto the grounds for their flying lessons. The weather was rather calm and perfectly clear. On the ground where they were to practice the Slytherin students had already arrived, 20 or so broomsticks also lay there. A witch with short gray hair and yellow eyes that turned out to be their instructor, Madam Hooch arrived shortly after the Gryffindors.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" she shouted. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The students approached the brooms, most of them noticing just how old they actually were with twigs sticking out of them in odd places.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch called out.

"**Up!**" Everyone shouted.

Only five brooms actually jumped up on the first call, Harry's, Malfoy's, Gohan's, Videl's, and Ron's. Hermione's had rolled over and Neville's had simply stayed quite still. Harry's conclusion was that brooms could detect fear in someone like horses could, noticing the fear in both of their voices.

After everybody had managed to get there brooms off the ground they were instructed on how to mount it without sliding off, Harry and Ron couldn't hide their delight when Madam Hooch informed Malfoy he'd been sitting on his broom wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come strait back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two-"

Neville unfortunately pushed hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips out of his own utter nervousness.

"Come back boy!" She shouted but Neville continued to rise, passing twelve feet, then 20 feet. Neville began to pale and when he actually looked down to see how far he was he lost his grip and –

Thud – Neville hit the ground with a nasty crack resounding from the collision with the earth. The broomstick kept up its climb until it had gone out of sight while Madam Hooch inspected Neville's injuries her face growing as white as Neville's.

"Broken wrist, come on boy, it's all right, up you get." Madam Hooch muttered before she turned to face the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch. Come on, dear."

Neville, his face streaked with tears and clutching his wrist, was led into the castle by Madam Hooch. The moment they got out of earshot Malfoy started laughing.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins soon joined in the laughter.

"Stuff it Malfoy," Gohan snarled as he began gathering energy.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom? Pansy Parkinson a hard faced Slytherin girl said, "Why didn't you just catch him? You know you could have."

Gohan scowled and roared. "Am I supposed to be psychic? I didn't know that would happen!"

"Look!" Malfoy suddenly said darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing the lumps gran sent him, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find like the Astronomy tower!" With that Malfoy got on his broom and took off showing exceptional skill in flight, but another person was in the air as well.

"Harry, no, you'll get us all in trouble!"

But Harry ignored her and simply turned toward Malfoy. "Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom." Harry called out.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy tried to sneer but looked worried; he'd been expecting either Gohan or Videl to force him out of this but not Harry then when Harry suddenly charged him he only barely got out of the way. The jig was up.

"Should we help him?" Videl asked Gohan a calculating look on her face as she eyed Harry and Malfoy.

"Actually no, Malfoy needs to learn that he can't go around bullying people and we can't always be the enforcers of that." Gohan said his face calm but internally thinking "_This seems eerily similar to what my Dad did with me when we were facing Cell._"

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

Malfoy's face dawned with realization and then he smirked.

"Catch it if you can then!" He shouted back and threw the glass ball high into the air and then landing his own broom. While Harry sped off toward the falling glass ball.

It was a race between Harry and the Remembrall and from what Gohan could see it was going to be close, he continued to dive and then a foot from the ground, he caught the ball in his outstretched hand. He then landed and tumbled into the grass.

"**Harry Potter!**"

"_Ah no, of all the people._" Gohan thought as Professor McGonagall raced towards Harry.

"Never – in all my time at Hogwarts – how dare you – might have broken your neck." McGonagall managed to say, despite the shock that seemed to be written all over her face.

"Professor it wasn't his fault Malfoy-"

"Be quiet Mr. Weasley, Potter follow me now!"

The group on the ground watched as McGonagall led Harry into the castle Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking rather pleased.

Ron was red as his hair with rage, "think either of you two could arrange something with Malfoy?" He muttered softly.

"Don't tempt me." Gohan muttered back a scowl deepening on his face.

Apparently they hadn't spoken softly enough, "You would do that? Could you imagine what trouble you'd be in?" Hermione said with a rather anxious tone.

"Come on, don't tell me there haven't been times where you haven't imagined causing somebody excruciating pain." Videl said raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

"That's not the point, it's against the rules." Hermione tried to explain.

"People can dream of it though can't they?" Gohan said.

When they got to dinner however they noticed that Harry seemed very happy.

"What you smiling about Harry?" Gohan asked, utterly confused, "The last I saw McGonagall was hauling you up the castle."

"She made me Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry explained.

"You're joking, Seeker? But first years never get on the house teams; you must be the youngest player in about-" Ron had started off utterly flabbergasted.

"-A Century, Wood told me." Harry said, shoveling food into his mouth at about half the speed, which Gohan could eat.

Ron suddenly looked awestruck, "I start training next week, but nobody's supposed to know, Wood wants to use me as the teams secret weapon."

Fred and George entered the Hall as they continued to eat.

"Well done, Wood told us, we're on the team too, as Beaters." George said in a low voice.

"The Quidditch cup will have our name on it for sure this year, we haven't won since Charlie left." Fred added.

"Anyway good luck to you." George said and with that the twins went off.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle almost immediately filled their absence. "Having a last meal Potter?" Malfoy asked with his usual sneer back on his face.

"You seem to be a lot braver now that you're back with your body guards." Harry said coolly.

"I'd take you on anytime, perhaps tonight if you want, Wizard's duel, magic only." Malfoy countered. "Never heard of one of those before?"

"Of course he has, Son is his second." Ron said as he turned from the table. "Who's yours?"

"Crabbe." He responded. "Midnight alright? We'll meet you in the trophy room it's always unlocked." Malfoy then walked back to the Slytherin table.

"What's a second? More importantly what's a wizard's duel?"

"A wizards duel is when two wizards or witches decide to fight it out with magic, and a second is your replacement if you get killed, but I doubt any first year has any ability to do any lethal damage." Ron explained.

"Excuse me." Both Ron and Harry looked up and saw Hermione Granger staring down at them. "I couldn't help but overhear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could." Ron muttered under his breath.

"- And you shouldn't go wandering around the school at night, think of what will happen to Gryffindor if you're caught-"

"Gohan what do you think." Harry interrupted.

Gohan sighed, "You do realize that any duel between you two would mean squat right now seeing as neither of you know magic, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Name one spell you've learned that can actually be used on a person to cause some sort of negative effect."

"What's your point Gohan?" Ron asked imperiously.

"The point I was trying to make was that there is nothing either Harry or Malfoy could do to each other. The word trap seems to be written in big bold letters here."

"He has a point with that." Harry said.

"You can't back out Harry." Ron barked staring at Harry in disbelief. "We've got to show Malfoy he can't be an arrogant prat!"

"Well there might be a solution to this." Videl cut in, "Both me and Gohan can sense kis so if we feel Malfoy's energy move towards the trophy hall tonight you can go and meet him there."

"Didn't you here a word I said? You shouldn't-" Hermione cut in.

"Works with me." Harry said.

All the same Harry didn't have a good feeling in his gut as he lay awake in the dorm that night, he knew that the odds of Filch or Mrs. Norris catching him were fairly high, and he had already shattered more than his fair share of rules that day. Yet whenever he thought about Malfoy his urge to beat him kept him going.

"Half-past eleven," Ron whispered at last, "we'd better go."

Perhaps he whispered it a little to softly, or maybe Gohan was just to tired, maybe he wasn't even in the common room.

***

"**Kamehameha!**"

A blue beam of raw energy was headed straight towards Gohan but he was able to block it easily with a single hand.

"Well you've made some progress." Gohan said looking in the direction of his attacker.

Videl simply panted, it hadn't been Gohan's idea for her to train in the Gravity Room quite yet; in fact he had hoped to have been able to do some heavy training so as to prepare for a possible Vegeta attack when he got home. However Videl had noticed him sneaking off to set it up. So now he was continuing to train Videl, who now was trying to get a handle on the various energy attacks of the Z fighters, while still training at 5 times earth's gravity.

"Alright, let me try that Masenko-ha technique of yours." She said a look of sheer determination radiating from her.

"_Vegeta's going to murder me when he finds out I've slacked off in training._" Was all Gohan could think as he explained the technique to Videl.

***

Well, anyways, Gohan never responded to Ron's mutterings, though neither Harry nor Ron noticed this little fact.

Once they had gotten into bathrobes and grabbed there wands Harry and Wand stealthily entered the common room, they thought they just might actually get away without a hitch, "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." A lamp steadily lit up, Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a scowl was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Go back to bed!" Ron spat as he and Harry were climbing through the portrait hole.

"I almost told your brother your brother, Percy he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this!" Hermione snapped back at him. "Don't you care about Gryffindor or do you only care about satisfying your own grudges?" She then started to follow them through the whole.

"Go away." Ron warned.

"All right but don't say I didn't warn you when you two are back on the train tomorr- where's the portrait?" They had just left the portrait hole and found that the Fat Lady was not in her tapestry.

"Well we've got to go, feel free to stay here if you want." Ron said pompously.

"I'm coming with you if only to make sure I don't get in trouble for this as well!" Hermione snapped back.

"Shut up, both of you! I heard something." Harry interrupted, and then the remaining members of the trio heard it as well, a sort of snuffling, they looked around and found Neville curled up on the floor fast asleep, or rather had been until they had come along.

"Thank goodness, I've been out here for hours because I couldn't remember the password."

"Keep your voice down, it's Pig snout but the Fat Lady's gone, how's your arm by the way?" Harry said.

"Great, Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a minute. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well we've got to go somewhere we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me! The Bloody Baron's been by twice already!" Neville said scrambling up onto his feet.

Ron took a glance at his watch and growled, "If either of you get us caught, I swear that I'll use the Curse of the Bogies on you."

The group steadily snuck through the corridors until they finally made it to the trophy room, shockingly without seeing either hide or hair of Filch or his irritating cat.

Malfoy and Crabbe had yet to arrive, so they simply examined some of the awards that were there, while paying close attention to the door on the other side of the room, but the minutes continue to disappear along with their ideas of facing Malfoy.

"Maybe he's chickened out!" Ron whispered, but just as he said that the door creaked open and they heard a voice that they knew, it wasn't Malfoy.

"Sniff around, my dear there supposed to be lurking in here, that's what the boy said."

***

"Alright give it everything you've got!" Gohan shouted, knowing full well that nobody could here him, thank the Kais that Bulma had known what it was like to try and break school rules."

Videl had just gotten her arms into the position to fire when all of sudden she noticed the time on her watch, 12:17, she paled, "Oh no."

"What?" Gohan asked but when he looked at his watch he saw what and if possible paled even faster. "Gah! We've been in here to long Harry's either facing or has faced Malfoy already or is in big trouble!"

Without a moments hesitation both Gohan and Videl raced out of the Gravity room which Gohan then got back in to a capsule form and then sought Harry's ki.

"He's somewhere on the third floor, something's happened!" He said, panic entering his voice. "We've got to get inside now, grab my shoulder." Once Videl had grabbed on Gohan brought his fingers to his fore head and transmitted himself to where the others were.

What he saw shocked him.

A massive three-headed dog was bearing down on the group; they wouldn't even have time to grab on, unless…

"**Solar Flare!**" Gohan brought his fingers to his head and released a flash of ki energy, temporarily blinding the thing.

"Grab on!" He shouted to the group in general as the dog shook its' heads trying to reorient itself. By the time it had the group had grabbed onto Gohan and he managed to get them into the Gryffindor Common room where the group quickly collapsed into the armchairs.

Ron was the first to regain his nerve, "What are they thinking keeping a monster like that in the school?"

Hermione managed to gain her voice next, plus her temper, "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you notice what it was standing on?" She admonished the group.

"_Standing on?_" Gohan thought.

"I think the majority of us were to busy with his heads thank you very much!" Ron snapped back.

"Well if you had bothered to get over that fact you would have noticed it was standing on a trapdoor, it is obviously guarding something." Hermione explained. "Now I hope you're pleased with yourselves, we could have been killed, or worse expelled!" Hermione stood up and walked up to the girl's dormitories.

"Not like we asked her to come along." Ron muttered.

"There were one, actually two good things about all this." Gohan chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"And what would those good things be?" Harry asked wondering how nearly exploring some crazy dogs digestive system could have been possibly worth it.

"Well most importantly if you hadn't stayed up so late to wait for this Neville would probably be sleeping on the floor still." Gohan explained.

"I think I preferred the floor!" Neville finally spoke his face still clammy from the encounter.

"Second I think we found out where whatever was in vault 713 has been moved to for its security." Gohan continued.

"You think they're using the school to guard whatever it is?" Videl asked. "Isn't there some sort of law that says students shouldn't be put into situations like this? Whoever tried to steal the thing back at Gringotts has probably got no problem raiding a school.

"I guess that's our reward for going to the safest building in the wizarding world." Harry said, remembering Hagrid's words about Hogwarts being the safest place to keep something.

***

**Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of studying and scholarships to work on. Anyway I would like to add a personal thank you to Himig for his advice on the story. As for his description of my "failure" to put in a decent explanation of Voldemort I will take care of that with a better one in the second book.**


	11. Chapter 11 Halloween

I don't own either DBZ or Harry Potter they nor am I in negotiations with Akira Toriyama and/or J.K Rowling respectivelly for the rights to them, this is just another fan fic

***

Malfoy was utterly thunderstruck when he saw Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, although he took some satisfaction in the fact that they appeared to be quite tired. However Harry and Ron had thought the meeting with the three headed dog had been quite an adventure and were looking forward to another one, despite the fact that had it not been for the timely arrival of Gohan and Videl they would right now be dog feces. Yet they continued to speculate as to the mysterious package that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts, Gohan and Videl both assisted in this endeavor if only to make sure the other two didn't manage to get themselves killed going on some crazy tangent in their search.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," Ron concluded.

"Or both." Harry contradicted.

The only clue that they had to go on was that the object was about two inches long, at least until Gohan remembered his Greek mythology lessons.

"Maybe the dog is a bit of symbolism."

"What are you talking about Gohan?" Ron said, looking at Gohan as if he had sprouted as many heads as the dog.

"According to several Greek legends, the land of the dead was supposedly guarded by, among other things, a three headed dog known as Cerberus."

"So?"

"He chiefly prevented the souls of the dead from trying to escape back to the land of the living."

A haunted look entered Harry's face, which Gohan noticed, "So your saying that whatever is might have the power to bring back the dead?"

"There's nothing that can do that Harry." Ron said as gently as he could, "Wizards have tried for centuries."

"_Guess they never knew of the Dragon Balls._" Gohan thought. "_All though I know that is not what was in the package, there still stones right now from the wishes we made after Cell._"

Suddenly a whole knew thought tangent ran through his head. A fierce look entered his eye, a look he hadn't shown since his fight with Bojack.

"Gohan?" The group inquired.

"I've got to go see the headmaster." He rose from the table and bolted off. Looking for Dumbledore's ki signature, and found it behind a stone gargoyle.

"I need to see the headmaster."

"Well you can't through unless you know the password." The gargoyle replied, a look of stone cold indifference.

"Well technically I could just use instant transmission to get into the office, but that would be rather rude of me, so how about you open up without the password?" Gohan said raising an eyebrow.

At this the gargoyle moved aside and revealed a small spiral staircase. Gohan raced to the top of it and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Enter." A voice easily recognizable as Dumbledore's said.

Gohan opened the door and walked into the office, which seem to house a large collection of weird devices, as well as a massive number of books and a bird with a stunning red and gold plumage. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk and was reading the Daily Prophet when he looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Son, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked politely.

"I have a question of a rather serious nature." Gohan said a coldness creeping into his voice. "Chiefly, **Why the heck didn't you use the dragon balls to revive Harry's parents?**" He finished with a roar.

Dumbledore seemed to be stunned for a second but quickly regained his composure, "I had a feeling this would come up but not this soon nor from you; I was expecting you would eventually tell Harry about those wonderful artifacts, but it appears you made the connection first."

"You better start explaining professor I don't know how much longer I can hold back a transformation." Gohan threatened clenching his fist, he was livid. He couldn't understand why hadn't Harry's parents been revived so that Harry wouldn't have to have dealt with the Dursleys.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well, first of all what you must understand is at the time I thought it would be a bad idea if Lily and James Potter simply popped back out of their graves when most people knew them to be dead. I feared that Voldemort would find out about this and go after them himself once he gained a body and wish for immortality."

"**That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!**" Gohan yelled, "My father could have easily defended any one of the dragon balls and prevent that from happening, besides Voldemort couldn't have stood much of a chance of finding them without the Dragon Radar."

"Mr. Son please let me finish." Dumbledore said, "It was that very argument by Goku that made me change my mind and attempt to bring them back with the Dragon Balls. That's why he had those three dragon balls by the time Raditz had arrived, alas he failed to find the remaining 4 before a one year had passed, the limit for which a person can be dead and revived by Shenron."

Gohan suddenly bowed his head, "Oh."

Dumbledore nodded, "I can understand your concern but Harry will have to get through this."

"Yes professor." Gohan said slightly disheartened.

"Now do you have any other questions for me?" Dumbledore asked peering at Gohan as if he we're x-raying him.

Gohan shook his head, "No, that was- wait there is one more thing, why were me and Videl offered a place at Hogwarts, there are Japanese schools of magic aren't there?"

"Ah, I wondered when that would come up!" Dumbledore said. "You see the Head Master at Japan's School of Magic doesn't take any students who does not have two parents from Japan, Ms. Satan's father married an American women, and your father was as you know well an alien."

"**Say what?**" Gohan yelled his anger resurfacing. "Why doesn't the Japanese Ministry of Magic do anything about it?"

"Unfortunately the Japanese Ministry doesn't want to interfere with how their education system works because they've seen how badly government run education fails, and have grown a bit complacent with the man." Dumbledore said and then changed his tone as he continued, "However there seems to be a political shift going on, when they found out he had refused to enroll you the Ministry came down hard on him, because the school refuses to take late starters, feeling they'd mess up the dynamics of the students already in the school."

"So I'm stuck at Hogwarts for my magical education, I've heard worse news in my day." Gohan said chuckling.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said smiling, "Now I suggest you head to the dungeons so you're not late for Potions."

Gohan nodded and left the room after a quick "thank you." He then ran the distance to the dungeons, slowing down once he'd caught up with the Ron and Harry. He noticed they seemed to be quite happy.

"What's up?" He asked not knowing any particular reason for why they should appear so cheerful all of a sudden.

"My new broom arrived in the mail!" Harry whispered gleefully.

"Cool." Gohan said.

Harry had a lot of trouble paying attention in class that day with his thoughts on his new broom, Professor Snape didn't take kindly to this and in the end took 10 points from Gryffindor for how badly the potion he was supposed to be brewing came out, though Crabbe and Goyle's potion managed to eat away through the Dungeon floor where some of it had spilt… Anyways his stupor continued through dinner where he ate rather quickly and was only held back from going to the dormitories by a certain someone's appetite. Finally however Harry, Ron, and Gohan went up to the dormitories and unwrapped the broom.

"Wow," Ron sighed, eyeing the broomstick

Harry and Gohan despite their ignorance as to how different brooms performed thought it was impressive It was quite sleek with a mahogany handle and a long tail of neat, straight twigs with the words Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold.

As seven o'clock rolled around Harry, and Gohan all left the castle, Harry headed to the Quidditch pitch and Gohan to the isolated spot he had found for the gravity room.

Once he had set up the Gravity Room he set to work trying to get a handle of Piccolo's techniques, having finally memorized Namekian biology with the help of Piccolo's book. Once again he started with the Special Beam cannon. As before he put his three central fingers to his head and began to gather energy. Instead of having it flow into his arm first though he brought it to his head and through a link into the fingers. Not wanting to damage the GR the attack was charged in a matter of seconds, "**Special Beam Cannon!**" Gohan pointed his fingers at the wall and sure enough a blast of raw ki energy formed and struck the wall without piercing it.

"Perfect." Gohan said smirking but before he could continue his experimentations he felt a ki approaching the GR fast. "Ah no." Gohan thought.

"Nice try Gohan but for your multi form to actually make it appear where your not your ki is not supposed to spike somewhere else." Videl said smirking as she entered the GR.

"Very clever, just for that why don't we increase the gravity to seven times earths." Gohan said smirking back.

"Rats."

Time began to fly by with all the homework Quidditch practices and training for Harry and Gohan (respectively for the last two, both of them got the first thing). They could hardly believe that they had been at Hogwarts for two months. The lessons were steadily getting more interesting (especially History of Magic where the students now actually got to enter the events they were studying thanks to Piccolo/Kami's memories as well as an interesting device he had called a Pensieve). Videl was also making quick progress in her own training, she had finally gotten a handle on most of the techniques Gohan had taught her and was now training at 10 times Earths gravity.

On Halloween morning the students woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin that was coming through the corridors. Making all the first years particularly happy was Professor Flitwick's announcement that he was going to teach them how to make objects fly, "other than yourselves." he added eyeing Gohan and Videl as he said it. The class was divided into pairs, Ron having to work with Hermione a combination, which neither of the two liked.

"Now, don't forget that nice swish and flick movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Pronunciation is important too, never forget what happened to Wizard Baruffio who ended up with a Bison on his chest when he said 's' instead of 'f'."

Gohan was working with Neville, and guiding him along. "Don't shake your wand so much you can do this." Gohan demonstrated with his own feather "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The feather rose from the desk and levitated about 4 inches from the there. "You try."

"O.k." Neville said nervously. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" To Neville's shock the feather actually rose two inches.

"You see you can do it!" Gohan chuckled.

While Gohan was attempting to guide Neville, Hermione was trying to guide Ron, albeit more aggressively, "You're saying it wrong its "Wingardium Leviosa, not Wingawdium Leviosar!" She scolded him, "Also you don't need all those other wand gestures it's just a swish and flick!"

"You do it then!" Ron snapped.

With a lazy flick of her wand and the words "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Hermione managed to make her own feather go up 4 feet, causing Professor Flitwick to clap and congratulate her, and Ron to scowl.

"Why didn't our feathers go that high?" Neville asked sounding utterly depressed.

Gohan blushed a little "Well I kind of suppressed myself, I didn't want to go that high because I was trying to show you how to do it, and before you start to feel ashamed, don't the point is your feather got off the ground despite the fact that according to all the laws of gravity have been violated and the feather is in fact staying in the air despite gravity attempting to pull it down, all Hermione did is simply expand upon that. You can do that just as easily."

"You mean that?" Neville asked.

"Of course" Gohan said.

Ron however was in a rather bad mood when Harry and Gohan went to talk to him "It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare honestly." He snarled.

Two things happened the moment after he said that, the first was that Hermione rushed past the group with tears in her eyes and knocking into Harry, the second was that two ki blasts collided with Ron, one at the back of his head the other at his side.

"Nice shooting dear children." The mildly snobbish voice of Andrew Selwyn said, as he approached the scene smirking at the sight of Ron, who looked as though he'd been caught in some sort of explosion of a potion. "I was hoping for some entertainment this evening but this I think tops anything. Oh and if your wondering what just happened Mr. Weasley, your friends have given you a scolding for that rude behavior of yours." He then wandered over to the other side of the corridor to see the rest of the confrontation for its entertainment merit.

"I think Hermione heard you." Harry said.

"So?" Ron said though he looked a bit uncomfortable, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Selwyn smirked as two more ki blasts collided with Ron's face, this time head on and applauded as well. "Good show, good show! I swear this school was starting to get boring without any explosions!"

"Ron you're really blind you know that?" Videl snarled.

"Not to mention even cruel." Gohan added.

Hermione failed to turn up at any of the classes, the rest of the day. Videl had tried to convince her otherwise but Hermione simply refused to leave the girls bathroom and continued to cry there. Earning Ron yet another pair of ki blasts when she told Gohan. However the sight of the Great Hall for the Halloween feast managed to drive Hermione even out of Gohan and Videl's minds.

Thousands of bats swooped around the Great Hall and the food simply appeared suddenly on the golden plates as it had during the start-of-term feast. Causing Gohan's mouth to water quite liberally.

Before he or anybody could really start to enjoy the meal Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall his turban askew and his face pallid. Reaching Professor Dumbledore's chair he manage to gasp, "Troll – in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." Before he collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

Most of the students panicked but several purple firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore's want brought back order.

"Prefects lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore commanded.

Percy quickly got the students together "Follow me! Stick together, first years! So long as you follow my orders and stay close there will be no need to fear the troll!"

Gohan was somewhat distracted from this as he searched the dungeons for energy so distracted he didn't notice Harry and Ron leave the group.

"_Why can't I sense anything there that's where Quirrell said the troll was, I guess I better expand my search,_" he mused and it was as he began searching he noticed that Harry and Ron's kis were no longer following the group causing him to pale. "Ah no Videl, did you see where Harry and Ron went?"

"No but I think I heard them mention Hermione." Videl said.

"That's right she doesn't know come on let's try and find them before the troll does." Gohan said still looking rather pale and he searched for kis with greater urgency he finally found them, but they weren't alone.

"I found them but so did the troll! Grab on!" Gohan whispered. He then used instant transmission to get to the others.

Gohan and Videl found themselves inside of a bathroom, most of the sinks were utterly destroyed and water was all over the floor. Hermione was huddled against the far wall; Harry was hanging onto the neck of a twelve-foot tall and gray skinned humanoid, which Gohan recognized as a troll. Ron meanwhile was in another part of the room apparently levitating the club, which suddenly dropped on the troll's head, allowing Harry to recover his wand and get back on the ground.

But the troll was still standing and had recovered its club.

"Now what do we do?" Ron moaned, not noticing Gohan and Videl's arrival.

"This" Videl snarled. She brought his hands together and cried out "**Masenko Ha!**" Producing a yellow ki blast that collided with the troll causing it to crash into the ground.

"Nice shot." Gohan said and began to feel for the troll's ki "very nice you managed to bring its ki as low as possible without killing him."

"So it's not – dead?" Hermione asked shaking.

Before anybody could respond to that there was a sudden slamming and footsteps and Professor McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Piccolo had entered the room. Quirrell whimpered at the sight of the troll and sat down on the only intact toilet in the room. Snape and Piccolo on the other hand examined the troll, the former limping, McGonagall simply looked at the group of students with outrage.

"What on earth were you thinking? You're lucky you weren't killed why weren't you in your dormitory?" McGonagall asked with a cold fury that would make a New England winter seem like paradise. (Trust me they are not.)

Snape gave Harry a swift look as if trying to read his thoughts, but Harry simply bowed his head.

"Please, Professor, they were looking for me." Hermione said finally having regained control of herself.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I- I thought I could handle it on my own – because I'd read about them."

Ron dropped his wand Hermione Granger was actually lying, to a teacher no less.

"Really?" Piccolo inquired eyeing the group; he wasn't buying it.

"Harry stuck his wand up it's nose and Ron distracted it with it's own club then Gohan and Videl appeared and knocked it out with there attacks."

"Miss Granger I'm very disappointed in you, five points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said staring at the group. "You're dismissed." Hermione left the room.

"And you four, congratulations, you just earned five points for Gryffindor each, but next time, if a mountain troll comes could you please ask for Mr. Son's or Miss Satan's help **before** you run off to rescue anybody Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" Piccolo said smirking a little.

"Professor Piccolo are you suggesting that Mr. Son and Miss Satan should go about ignoring the Headmaster's orders?" Professor McGonagall turned on the Namek.

Piccolo scowled "Well Mr. Son did defeat Cell, and Miss Satan has seemed to have reached power levels equal to that of Vegeta when he arrived on earth, so they both easily have enough fire power to take down a troll!"

Professor McGonagall blushed a little, "Oh, yes, well, um, anyways, I suggest you all go and head to Gryffindor tower and finish the feast."

The group raced out of the bathroom and didn't speak until they reached the fifth floor.

"We should have gotten more points than that." Ron grumbled finally.

"Well though they don't know it, technically it's sort of our fault that she was in so much danger seeing as we locked that thing in their with her." Harry reminded him.

"Or if you had simply gotten us involved in the first place." Videl added.

"Why was Snape limping by the way?" Gohan asked

"Don't know but we saw him go to the third floor." Harry said.

They finally reached the portrait a few minutes later and Harry said "Pig snout." Allowing the group to enter the room.

Everybody was eating the food that had been sent up but Hermione was standing alone by the door, after a very embarrassed pause, they all managed to say thanks, and from that moment on the entire group was now more or less friendly towards one another. Gohan knew from experience that in the heat of battle, its hard not to become friendly with the people who are fighting beside you.

***

**Please note that if you expect updates to come out as fast as they just did with these last two chapters, you're going to be disappointed. I just had plenty of idea where this chapter was going and a good opportunity to write.**

**I've finally decided as to how I'll put out stories onto this site, in between each of the seven "books" that will come out of this crossover I'll produce a one shot before I go on to the next book.**

**On an unrelated subject that I forgot to put at the end of last chapter; on behalf of the state of Massachusetts I wish to apologize for my states possibly screwing up what's left of Health Care Reform. To those of you who were against it from the beginning I extend my congratulations (even if I disagree with that I can respect that, so long as you feel your stance has logic behind it).**


	12. Chapter 12 Of Quidditch and Conspiracies

If I owned either DBZ that crappy remake wouldn't have seen the light of day, If I owned Harry Potter I would have been excommunicated from the Roman Catholic Church (they seem to be going back to the bloody Spanish inquisition), as neither of these things happened you know I don't own them.

"" speaking

'' telepathic

"_italics"_ thinking

" underlined" heavy emphasis on the word

"**bold**" yelling

***

As November arrived so did the cold temperatures associated with it, the mountains seem to freeze and the lake stilled eerily, frost was upon the grounds and Hagrid could often be seen on the Quidditch field defrosting broomsticks.

That was yet another thing that arrived with November the start of the Quidditch season, on Saturday, Harry would be participating in his first match after weeks of training in a face off against Slytherin and a victory would get Gryffindor into second place for the house cup.

Despite the fact that Harry was designated by Wood as the secret weapon (or perhaps because of it) the news he was playing Seeker had leaked out, causing people to start a debate on whether he'd fly so well that the muggle "Red Baron" would be green with envy or he would fail so spectacularly as to make Snoopy look good…

Fortunately Harry had friends for support and Hermione's recent addition to the group of friends had its benefits, such as her help with homework. Not to mention the fact that she had lent him _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to help him out. The book took away some of Harry's fears (deaths were rare), although not all the fears, (Seekers were the players that were in most danger), and created new ones (referees had disappeared for months and were later found in the Sahara Desert.)

Of course he wasn't the only one training, Gohan was continuing to train in the GR at every opportunity, as did Videl, at least after Gohan had tried several times to go on his own so he could actually crank the GR up to 500 but after all these attempts failed he simply decided to give up on these attempts. Fortunately Piccolo started to join them for the training sessions allowing Gohan to be given an actual challenge.

The day before the Quidditch match Harry, Gohan, and the others were in the courtyard warming up by a fire that Hermione had conjured into a jam jar. This was of questionable legality but when Snape crossed through they decided to take no chances and hide it, but the guilt on their faces gave them away and he approached them. Fortunately he failed to notice the fire but he decided to interrogate them anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry showed him the book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school five points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered.

"That's not a rule Severus." Piccolo said having walked up to the group silently.

Snape turned around no fear on his face but it did get a bit more cautious, "And you know this because?" He asked maintaining a polite tone.

"My other half Kami was guardian of this planet for over a thousand years and made sure to pay attention to most of what happened, we can learn rather fast and I know all the rules of the school like the back of my hand." Piccolo smirked eyeing Snape. 'I also know about your connections with the boy, all of them.' He added in a telepathic message to Snape.

Snape paled of all the things he had experienced this was the most shocking.

'Tell me what would she think of you now if she saw you behaving like this to her own son.'

Snape handed the book back to Harry with the speed of light and motioning for Piccolo to follow him limped away from the group, Piccolo following him.

The group simply stared in awe, they had rarely seen Professor Snape cowed by anybody, all though they had rarely seen him against a green alien with centuries of memories.

"Blimey I never seen Snape react like that to anybody!" Ron said in awe.

***

"How the hell do you know about that?" Snape whispered angrily to the Namek. "I highly doubt that God would be concerned over my feelings for Lily Potter!" He seemed to have difficulty with saying the last word.

Piccolo scowled, "Listen Snape, after Goku defeated me at the World Martial Arts tournament I wanted revenge, badly. When he joined the war on Voldemort I spied on the activities of both sides to try and figure out if I should lend my services to him. I know a lot of secrets about everybody on both sides."

Snape paled but Piccolo continued, "Lily's dead and you choose to remember her by tormenting her son, I won't envy you in the afterlife, she, James, and Goku are good buddies, the latter of whom could make it particularly miserable if they can convince him to go all out on you." Piccolo whipped around and walked away from Professor Snape who seemed to have shrunk since the start of the conversation.

***

"Why's he still limping though?" Harry asked the group as they climbed up to Gryffindor tower.

"Wasn't he going up to the third floor corridor the night the troll attacked?" Ron said, a pensive expression on his phrase.

"Are you suggesting that he tried to get past that three headed dog?" Hermione started incredulously.

"Cerberus." Gohan interrupted causing Hermione to blush and Harry, Ron, and Videl to laugh, their friends were the two smartest people in the school and it was amusing to watch one contradict the other.

"Right, but are you suggesting he was trying to steal whatever he was guarding?" Hermione continued.

"Hermione we already know he tried to take points from us illegally." Videl scolded her. "Admittedly going up against the dog is on a whole other level of wrong but he could theoretically do it."

"Or was he doing something else all together?" Gohan put in. "Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeons yet we fought it in the girls bath room, that's a pretty big difference in distance, Quirrell might have been trying to use it as a distraction of some kind and Snape was simply heading him off." Gohan kept any mention of Quirrell's mysterious dark ki around his head out of the discussion, seeing as Harry had similar energy readings and created too many questions he couldn't answer.

"Yeah but this is Quirrell he probably panicked at the sight of the troll and couldn't think straight." Harry put in. "He's stuttering when he's surrounded by a bundle of first years."

"Well whatever or whoever it is, it's not our business anyway, not yet at least." Hermione finished as they reached the portrait.

In less than 24 hours the mystery regarding Quirrell, Snape and the Cerberus would become their business.

The next morning dawned bright but cold like an ice flow. The entire Great Hall was filled with the smells of breakfast and the yapping of all the Quidditch fans.

"You've got to eat some breakfast Harry." Hermione scolded him as Harry sat across from her, not so much as a crumb.

"I don't want anything." Harry replied he felt sick to his stomach.

"Come on Harry I know you're nervous but even before I fought Cell I ate like mad!" Gohan said through a Saiyan feeding frenzy.

Harry seemed to lighten up at this and grabbed a bit of toast.

By eleven the entire school seemed to be in the stands many of who were carrying binoculars, while others were carrying banners or flags, like Ron, Hermione, Videl, Gohan, Neville, Seamus, and Dean who as a surprise for Harry had turned some of the sheets Scabbers, Ron's rat, had ruined into a banner reading Potter for Prime Minister, with a large Gryffindor underneath that had been drawn by Dean, and enchanted by Hermione to flash different colors.

"I still say it should have been president." Seamus said eyeing Gohan.

"But Britain's political leader is a Prime Minister, and writing Potter for Minister of Magic wouldn't have sounded as good!" Gohan countered.

Meanwhile on the ground the two teams had finally come out onto the field Harry noticed the banner and suddenly felt braver and as the command, "Mount your brooms, please." Came from Madam Hooch's mouth he felt assured he could do this.

At the blast of the whistle 15 players and four balls were up in the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, an excellent Chaser and rather attractive-"

"Jordan!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary being carefully watched by Professor McGonagall as well as balanced out with the second commentator, Andrew Selwyn.

"Anyway Quaffle is passed to Alicia Spinnet, back to Johnson and Slytherins intercept with Marcus Flint throwing the Quaffle towards the goal but Wood blocks and passes it to Katie Bell, but ooh, ouch, bad Bludger from the Slytherin beaters Quaffle now in the possession of Adrian Pucey but oof, yet another Bludger this time from one of the Weasley twins, and Johnson takes the Quaffle and shoots at the goal Keeper Bletchley dives and misses. **Gryffindors Score**, ah bugger…" Selwyn had gone.

Back in the stands Hagrid decide to join the group watching the match. "Not quite the same from me hut." He said, the asked, "No sign of the Snitch yet?"

"Nope, all Harry has done so far is circle the field." Ron said.

"Kept outta trouble though." Hagrid countered.

Meanwhile Harry continued the circling the arena having only stopped it once to celebrate Angelina's score, but he was back on the prowl, he saw a flash of gold but it was one of the Weasley twins wrist watches as he had gone chasing after a Bludger which he aimed at Marcus Flint.

When Lee mentioned a Snitch sighting Pucey dropped the Quaffle too busy looking a the Snitch, causing Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs to chase after it, neck and neck until the Nimbus's speed caught on that was until Marcus Flint blocked Harry forcing him to turn off course and make sure he held on.

A roar of "Foul!" Erupted from the stands and Madam Hooch gave Gryffindor a free shot at the goals.

"That's it for punishment, a chance to get an easy ten points?" Videl said outraged at the minimal punishment.

"They oughta change the rules." Hagrid agreed. "These kinds of dirty tricks can kill someone."

Lee was finding it hard to take sides so Selwyn decided to comment on the incident.

"So after the illegal move by the Slytherin chaser Alicia Spinnet gets a free shot at the goal and scores easily."

As Harry dodged a Bludger his broom began to vibrate violently, lurching and shaking, doing everything in its power to throw him off, making it impossible for him to call for a time out or even maneuver the broom, but below him nobody seemed to notice as Slytherin scored. His broom was rising higher and higher until Hagrid finally noticed.

"Something's wrong, I think Harry's losing control of his broom but he can't have." Hagrid said.

People were finally noticing the plight Harry was in suddenly paled as with one more jerk it finally got Harry off the broom but he held on with one hand.

"Did Flint's blocking him do that?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have, got ter be dark magic, very powerful dark magic at that to do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.

At these words Gohan grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and scanned the stadium and two people had their eyes fixed on Harry and were muttering, Professor's Snape and Quirrell.

"_One of them definitely has murder on their mind._" Gohan thought. He then whispered to Ron, Hermione, and Videl. "Both Snape and Quirrell are staring at the broom like there's no tomorrow, one of them is trying to jinx Harry and the other one's muttering a counter curse, but I have no idea who's doing what. Hermione you try and distract Snape, I'll take Quirrell and Videl get ready to catch Harry if he falls."

"Are you crazy Gohan?" They all asked barely managing to keep their voice down.

"Take a look for yourselves." He said handing them the binoculars. Once they had all looked through they agreed. Hermione grabbed on to Gohan as he used instant transmission to set himself up behind Quirrell, Hermione ran to get behind Snape, while Harry was rising continuously rising higher and higher, away from any help. Flint used the opportunity to score five times while nobody noticed.

Fortunately at that moment Hermione had set fire to Snape's robes halting his part of the spell while Gohan had simply fired a weak ki blast to disable Quirrell. Before either could be the wiser Gohan had transmitted them back to their seats.

At the moment the distractions had come into play the vibrations stopped and Harry managed to get back on his broom and he quickly raced to the ground, gagging. He fell on all fours and then coughed out a gold ball.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it in the air ending the game.

"How the hell does swallowing count as catching it?" Flint continued to howl 20 minutes later but it made no difference to Madam Hooch, there were no rules against swallowing the snitch or catching it with ones mouth. Gryffindor had won a hundred seventy to sixty but five people didn't hear Lee's constant mentioning of the score. Harry Gohan and the others had gone off to Hagrid's hut for a cup of tea.

"It was Snape," Rom had started.

"Or Quirrell." Gohan interrupted him shaking his head at how he had gone so quickly to just say Snape.

"Anyway," Ron continued slightly acting as though he hadn't been interrupted "We saw them muttering and staring at your broomstick."

"Rubbish." Hagrid said having not heard Gohan back at the stadium, "Why would Snape or Quirrell want to hurt Harry?"

Harry decided that in this case honesty was in fact the best policy, "He tried to get past that Cerberus on Halloween. It bit him, we think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding, or that Quirrell let the troll in as a distraction to go after whatever it's guarding and Snape was heading him off." E had said.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked as though he'd just seen Hades himself enter his hut.

"You named that thing Fluffy?" Videl asked.

"Yeah he's mine, I bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry asked hunger written all over on his face while Gohan had rolled his eyes at the mention of Hagrid buying the Cerberus, "_and of course in further fitting with mythology he bought it from a __Greek__ chappie._"

"I'm not tellin' you anything more, you know too much already." Hagrid responded moderately angered.

"But Snape or Quirrell's trying to steal it." Harry stated slightly irate.

"Rubbish," Hagrid said for the second time in this conversation. "Snape and Quirrell are Hogwarts teachers, they'd never do that!"

"So why did one of them just try to kill Harry?" Hermione cried out, knowing that one of their own teachers was an attempted murderer had changed her opinions on them both. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, neither Quirrell nor Snape were blinking, they maintained constant eye contact with that broom."

"And I didn't see anybody else looking at it the same way as Snape or Quirrell." Gohan put in.

"I'm telling yeh, yer all wrong!" Hagrid roared. "I don' know how you lot found out about all this stuff, an' I don' know who just did that to Harry but I'm tellin' yeh to stay out of it, what Fluffy is guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Aha!" Harry said triumphantly, "So someone called Nicholas Flame is involved?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself and didn't say anything else on the subject. After finishing their tea the group headed up to Gryffindor tower, the only interruption being Gohan being pulled aside by Piccolo a look of caution on the Namek's face.

"Gohan you're assumptions are correct they were the only two performing magic in the stadium, but which one it is I can't tell both of them have their minds to guarded." He said.

"What do we do?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo scowled. "Unfortunately for now nothing, Dumbledore didn't trust me with what he's guarding and I can't recall Nicholas Flamel from my memories yet but for now I simply advise you to stay out of it, you can look into Flamel if you want, but just stay out of the mess until we know what is going on."

Gohan sighed, "Alright but your asking a lot from us."

Piccolo smirked, "I know that kid but you'll just have to deal with it."


	13. Message to readers

**To the readers of this fan fiction, I had hoped to tell you this in a message attached to one of my chapters but unfortunately that is not going to happen. I won't be updating this story or doing anything on until the end of Lent as a form of fasting. So there won't be any updates until after palm Sunday. I'll make it up by posting the remainder of this story as well as a one shot. Sorry about this.**


	14. Chapter 13 Christmas at Hogwarts

I did not manage to buy the rights to DBZ or Harry Potter during my time not posting, Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling are still there respective owners.

***

One morning in mid December the grounds of Hogwarts were found covered in several feet of snow and the lake had frozen solid. All signs pointed to a white Christmas at Hogwarts. The owls and Professor Quirrell were the only ones who probably had any reason to complain about the weather. The owls for making their deliveries, (which because of Christmas were of course more frequent than ever) utterly miserable and they had to be constantly nursed by Hagrid as a result of it. Quirrell meanwhile found himself plagued by snow balls from the Weasley twins, at least until they got a detention for it.

Other than these two complainers everybody was ready for the holidays to start, all though the corridors had become rather frigid, particularly in the dungeons where their only source of heat was their cauldron fires.

Draco Malfoy, irritated to no end at Harry's skill in Quidditch had robbed him of a possible list of insults had reverted to insulting Harry by pointing out his lack of a proper family, Harry of course was quite satisfied with staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, Ron, Gohan, and Videl were also staying, Ron because his parents were going to Romania to visit Charlie, Gohan because his mother had requested it so he could learn to integrate into wizarding society with the extra time at school, and Videl because she was in no mood for her fathers irritating habits. Hermione however was going home for Christmas.

As they left potions for the last time before Christmas the group quite literally ran into a massive fir tree. Behind the tree stood one exhausted Rubeus Hagrid.

"Need any help Hagrid?" Gohan asked lifting the tree with a single hand causing Hagrid to blush a little.

"Nah I'm all right" Hagrid said though he kept his head bowed a little.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy said behind them. "Trying to show off Son?"

"Just trying to be helpful actually." Gohan said, "If I had wanted to be a show off wouldn't I have revealed myself to be the one who defeated Cell?"

Malfoy blushed and walked away Crabbe and Goyle following. Once they had done so the group decided to follow Hagrid into the Great Hall to see how it looked.

To say they were awed would be the understatement of the, oh wait these guys are going to go through more crazy things than this, so better shut up about how awed the are now.

Anyways, the hall looked quite impressive, massive amounts of holly and mistletoe hung all around the entire room and was surrounded by 12 trees decorated with either candles or icicles.

"How many days till yer holidays?" Asked Hagrid.

"Starts tomorrow," Gohan commented stretching his arms a little in preparation for the task ahead, "Oh yeah, we still have a half hour we can use in the library."

"The library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen of yeh lot." Hagrid commented as he followed them out of the hall.

"Confucius says: homework done before the vacation is homework you don't have to during the vacation." Commented Videl.

Gohan eyed her strangely, "I'm pretty sure he never said that."

--WHACK--

"But I could be mistaken…" He finished after Videl's fist had finished its collision with his nose.

"Besides we're not working, ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to figure out who he is!" Harry added jovially.

Hagrid gaped, "Listen here – I've told yeh lot to drop it, you don't need to know what Fluffy is guarding."

"So your telling us that whatever Flamel made, is what the dog's guarding." Gohan remarked.

Hagrid face palmed, "I'm not sayin' nothin' more."

"That's to bad because we've been looking through hundreds of books." Harry sighed. The group then left leaving a rather disgruntled Hagrid behind them.

They had indeed been searching the library for anything regarding Flamel since Hagrid had let it slip, Gohan knew that if he continued to try and figure this out he would probably get himself entangled deeper into this mess, something that Piccolo had warned him against. His only comfort was that if the others were going to research it he might as well because there was no way he would not help them if they got themselves in trouble for this.

Yet despite there work they had nothing, nil, nada, zilch, squat, nothing. Not even with Hermione's crazy study habits and Gohan's year's of tutelage under his mother and college level textbooks helped them sort through the thousands of books that made up the Hogwarts library. The only place that wasn't being searched was the Restricted Section due to the fact that you could only go in there with a signed note from a professor, and Piccolo would not help them in that regard. Gohan had asked him three days into their search and Piccolo had given him a stout no.

"Listen kid I can't show you any favoritism here, your just another student, so technically if I knew you were searching for Flamel I should have turned you over to Dumbledore already, be thankful I'm doing that." He had smirked as he had said this, though Gohan had gotten most of the evil out of his system (plus the fusion with Kami), mental games like this were still okay by him.

Their current days work went just the same as had the other thirteen before them, they came up with no new information on Nicholas Flamel, and to make matters worse they were now going to be down one Hermione, who among being one of their best at researching, was also the driving force.

"You'll keep looking while I'm away won't you?" She asked at lunch when there was a break in Gohan's feeding frenzy. "Make sure to send me an owl if you do find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is, I think they'd be safe to ask." Ron said.

Videl rolled her eyes and then…

--WHACK--

"**Ow!**" Ron yelled, massaging the top of his head, scowling at her, "What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked.

"Think Ron, she's a muggle born, what are the odds that they know who Flamel is?" Videl lectured him arms crossed in frustration at his foolishness.

As would be expected when the most driven member of the group left, Ron, Gohan, Harry, and Videl were all having to much fun to bother searching for Flamel, with the common room having been greatly emptied allowing them to get the best armchairs and actually use it for any cooking that could be put on a toasting fork. (Although a certain someone's often went undercooked due to his eating habits). Or plotting on ways to humiliate Malfoy, Snape, and amazingly (or not so amazingly) by Videl's request Hercule. It was easiest to plot against the latter but far trickier with the two former.

Ron also began to teach them all wizard chess, which basically was chess except that the pieces actually beat each other and moved on their own. The set Ron used was rather old and beaten up, but in wizard chess, that is usually a plus, because that means that the player usually knew his pieces well, the rare case where this was not true would be that the player was horrendous. Harry Gohan and Videl all had to borrow chessmen, so they were nowhere near as trusting and thus gave more advice to the actual players. The only one who was able to even match Ron was Gohan though Videl had given Ron a good amount of challenge.

Of course it wasn't all fun and games Gohan was still going through intensive training even if Videl's presence in the GR was keeping the gravity levels low in there she had by now mastered everything that Gohan could teach her so he was able to devote more time to actually training himself. Piccolo's presence at this training only further helped him out.

"_Well I don't think I'll have to worry about Vegeta saying that I'm slacking off._" He had commented on Christmas Eve after one particularly intense training session, which had forced him to dish out senzu beans all around. The bag that contained them was starting to lose weight finally as the injuries became greater. In face even with the senzu bean Gohan went to sleep rather quickly that night.

It was Harry's getting out of bed that woke him up that morning.

"Merry Christmas." Gohan said cheerily as he himself got out of bed.

"Yeah Merry Christmas" Ron said somewhat groggily.

"Merry Christmas to you guys to." Harry said, unable to suppress a smile. "Will you look at this I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron commented finally getting up at the site of his own pile of gifts.

Gohan looked to see his own pile of gifts at the foot of his bed and began to open the first one, which appeared to be addressed to him from all the Z fighters and his mother.

"Well that's weird I didn't think that mom would want there help with a Christmas gift." Gohan commented aloud, knowing how she thought that they were the improper crowd for him to be with. He unwrapped it to find that it contained two fighting gis. One of them eerily similar to the blue Namekian gi he had warn during the cell games, and the other once again eerily similar to the orange gi he had warn during his battle with Bojack, inside was a card.

_Gohan,_

_Merry Christmas son (buddy), hope your schoolings going all right. We wanted to give you something for Christmas that you could remember us all by so we decided to work together to try and repair the gis you wore when you beat Cell and Bojack so that you can always think of us. It wasn't easy though; you'd be amazed how many pieces they got torn in… _

_We all miss you back here and hope to see you home soon._

_Love,_

_Mom, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, 18 and Piccolo. _

Gohan stood their utterly shocked he had never expected to get these for Christmas, he was experiencing nostalgia and depression at the same time, remembering the adventures he and the others had, as well as the cost that had come with them.

Fortunately before he could become to depressed Ron drove these thoughts out of his head.

"Weird! This is money?" He said staring at the fifty pence piece in Harry's hand.

"You can keep it." Harry laughed.

"It's not that different from wizard money." Gohan chuckled. He then proceeded to open his next gift, which came from Hermione, and Videl who it appeared had collaborated to get him Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_.

Bulma on the other hand sent him some new saiyan armor, it looked the same as his old but according to Bulma it was now strong enough to have withstand one of Vegeta's Final Flash attacks.

He was interrupted before he could open his last gift

"Hey Gohan thanks for the book but what's the point?" Harry asked him utterly confused.

He started to laugh a little. "That book contains the basics of the Turtle Style that my dad was trained in by Master Roshi, so you can try them out on your cousin when you get back this summer!"

Harry started to laugh at this to, imagining how Dudley would react when he realized his favorite punching bag would know how to punch back.

Gohan returned to opening the last gift but the label caused Gohan to double take.

"To Gohan third class Baka, from Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans."

"_At least he used my name before he called me a third class baka_" Gohan smiled and unwrapped it to find a piece of red cloth that look like it had been fixed recently and a note. Gohan decided to read the note.

Merry Christmas baka, I wouldn't normally do this but on one of my off world expeditions I came across this floating around in space. I would have vaporized it if I hadn't noticed that the red was not a dye but blood. I decided to have the women test it and found that it had the DNA of your clown of a father's father. In other words your grandfather Bardock, the one saiyan to defy Freiza, wear it proudly!!!!

"My grandfather." Gohan gasped, he had never learned much about his Saiyan heritage and had no idea what to think of it. Just as Vegeta asked he put it on all the while musing whether or not he should even do that but in the end he came to the conclusion that if his last act had been to resist Freiza then he was someone worth remembering.

He wasn't the only one experiencing some strange emotions Harry had just opened up the package containing his father's invisibility cloak, the sender failed to identify himself.

Both there musings were interrupted by the arrival of the Weasley twins who were already wearing their Weasley sweaters and convinced Ron to put on his own. Gohan decided to put on the gi he had worn to fight Cell. "_Now I can remember both my father and my grandfather._"

The Christmas dinner waiting for them was massive, enough so that even with a saiyan eating there were leftovers to feed him and the group probably three times over. Then there were also the Wizard crackers, which provided quite a bang and quite the prize.

The group plus the Weasley's spent a long afternoon having a massive snowball fight on the grounds, with Gohan dealing most of the hits, but in return became the most targeted person. The group having been fed so much turkey and having exercised so much turned in early.

There was one exception to this, however.

The Invisibility Cloak continued to nag Harry; he didn't know what to think of it. He decided however that he would try it now, and perhaps visit the restricted section.

He also decided to go alone. This one time he felt that he wanted to exercise this link to his family, without his friends.

He quietly crept out of the dormitory and managed to get through the portrait earning only a "Who's there?" from the Fat Lady's portrait. He then got all the way down to the restricted section without having run into anything though the sight of the library at night spooked him out, and he nearly yelled when two people appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing down here Harry?" Videl muttered in fury.

"Trying to get to the restricted section, and how do you know I'm here, I'm invisible!" Harry whispered.

"Your ki, and why didn't you tell us?" Gohan asked.

"Well it was my dad's cloak so I figured, that I wanted to try it on my own first." Harry sighed.

Gohan's eyes flooded with understanding, the cloak was the first thing Harry had ever had to know his father by, and he himself was wearing a head band that was all he had to tie himself to his saiyan heritage not to mention he was still wearing the gi he wore the day he lost his father (having been meditating before going to bed).

"Well we might as well get to work." Videl said interrupting their musings, but before they could even continue they heard Argus Filch approaching.

"I know I heard voices in here, might as well come out now!" He chuckled looking around eagerly for his prey.

Before Gohan could even think of using instant transmission Harry and Videl had sped off in the same direction.

"Ah, no" He thought as he himself joined the escape, tracking their kis as he ran. Suddenly he noticed them stop in a single room and sensing no kis near them decided to transmit into the area.

"What are you guys doing? You know I could have gotten us all out of there!" He muttered when he arrived.

Neither of them was answering, both of them were staring off into the distance.

It was then that Gohan noticed they seemed to be transfixed by the massive mirror in the room.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Don't know." They both said going right back to examining the mirror.

Curious as to their behavior Gohan examined the mirror for himself and saw the inscription above it. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

It wasn't a language he understood so he tried the simplest thing spelling it backwards Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire.

Realizing that the last word actually made sense and that Ishow could mean I show he tried changing the spacing and finally translated it as: I show not your face but your hearts desire.

Puzzled he decided to look in the mirror for himself, and only barely managed to keep himself from yelling in shock. He wasn't the only one in the mirror; his father was there as well.

"Dad?" Gohan gasped.

The figure in the mirror nodded.

"You see your dad too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why do you see your dad?" Gohan asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah as well as my mom and just about every other family member I have outside of the Dursleys."

"My mother, she died about two years before the Cell games." Videl moaned in longing.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Gohan sighed, all of them had lost close family so naturally this would be there hearts desire, to see them back in the land of the living.

They continued to stare transfixed at the mirror until a distant noise brought back their capacity to actually think. With a quick "We'll be back." Muttered by all Gohan transmitted the group out of the room.

This little adventure didn't go unnoticed however.

***

"Gah! Goku get your butt over here right now!" One very irritated King Kai yelled out.

Not a second later Goku had tossed off the 2-ton weights he was wearing and transmitted to the guardian of the Galaxy's northern quadrant.

"What's the matter King Kai?" Goku asked utterly confused as to why he could be so angry.

"**I'll tell you what's wrong Goku! Your son and his friends are about to go through a massive case of depression if you don't do something right now!**" King Kai continued to yell causing Goku to step back in panic and raise his hands defensively.

"Why what's gone wrong?" Goku continued to question.

King Kai finally seemed to get enough of his cool and returned to his normal poise, "Your son, Harry Potter, and Videl Satan have all found the mirror of Erised, a mirror that shows them that which they want most in there hearts." He explained.

Goku still looked utterly confused, "What's wrong with that?"

That was the worst possible thing he could have asked. "**Goku do you have a brain in your head?** Their hearts greatest desire is to see their parents alive again, a feat that you should know quite well is by this point impossible! They all start longing for you and become stuck on that!"

Realization finally struck Goku and he finally jumped in the air in panic "**Gyah!** What can I do King Kai?"

"I'm going to bring Harry's parents and Videl's mother to the check in station. I'll get King Yemma to give you all a half hour pass to go to Earth so you can get them back to their senses." King Kai explained.

"Half an hour? Isn't that a bit short?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well they only need a pep talk not a whole day of visitation.**" **King Kai explained. "I have the right to call for those due to my status as a Kai whereas the days of visitation are awarded via King Yemma or from Baba. Also in this state you don't have a ki presence so you won't have to worry about being interrupted by people other than your son."

"Alright if you say so." Goku responded, "But why are you paying so much attention to Gohan's actions in the first place?"

"Because ever since you and I both bought it when you brought Cell to my planet, your son is Earths best line of defense, not to mention that entire quadrant of the galaxy's; so I need to make sure he can still do that! **Now transmit to the check in station before I lose what's left of my patience!**" King Kai roared and when he turned to look Goku was no longer standing there.

"Boy, I wonder if I should start educating him instead of training him…" King Kai muttered as he instant transmitted to the remainder of heaven.

***

The next night found the Harry, Gohan, Videl, and Ron all looking at the mirror of Erised. Ron took his own look into the mirror and saw himself with a head boy's badge, the badge of a Quidditch captain, and both house and Quidditch cup in his hand.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked.

A voice that did not emanate from anybody in the group said "Definitely not."

The entire group jumped at this with Gohan and Videl both getting into fighting positions, ready to take out whoever had just said that.

"Whoa son you sure have gotten fast there!" The voice said again, it was coming from an extremely tall man in an orange gi and extremely spiky hair.

"Dad?" Gohan said, in utter surprise and then again in joy as he realized he was seeing his father and he quickly tackled him with an extremely strong hug.

"Gohan! It's great to see you to but could you please let up on the hug I think you might just break my ribs if you keep it up!" Goku chuckled.

Gohan let go and blushed a little. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well me and a few others came here to have a little talk with you guys!" Goku explained.

"Others, who are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Us." Three voices said at once. They came from three people who had previously been standing in the darker areas of the room one of them looked like an adult clone of Harry except for his eyes which appeared to be hazel, on the mans right was a women with long dark red hair and green eyes, A bit farther from the group was a women with black hair tied back in a single pony tail and blue eyes. All of them as did Goku had golden halos over there head.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked, wandering over to his parents slowly and then breaking into a run when he saw them nod. Videl didn't even bother to ask as she ran towards her mother.

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on here?" A totally confounded Ron asked, staring at the people who had just appeared and the halos above them.

As is natural when questions like this are asked Goku answered. "Well, King Kai gave us half an hour in the land of the living and so despite our being dead we're here!"

Ron didn't seem to take in the meaning of this but simply nodded, and then collapsed.

"Now then, I think we should take separate corners of this room so we can have our own private conversations." Lily said.

"Aw come on Lils it can't be that ba-" James started but stopped just as quickly as she pointed her wand at him.

"Alright then, Gohan you and I will head to the far corner." Goku said and before Gohan could put in a word he had been transmitted to the other side of the room.

"So why are you here dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well King Kai saw just how much interest you had in the mirror of Erised." Goku explained not yet letting go of his Son grin but seriousness starting to creep into his voice.

Gohan still was confused, "Yeah?"

Goku sighed and his tone went all serious "Son I understand that you miss me, but you've got to accept that I can't come back."

Realization hit Gohan harder than any of the punches Cell had ever landed on him and he bowed down his head in shame. "I'm sorry dad, but I miss you so much…" tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

Goku pulled him into a hug "I know son, I know, it isn't going to be easy on you, but you will be able to move on. Trust me."

Gohan managed a half smile and nodded.

"Now then I still have about 20 minutes here so how about a spar son?" Goku asked getting into a fighting stance.

Gohan managed a full smile at this "Alright but let's get a bit further away I want to leave the castle intact. And with that they instant transmitted out of the room.

***

The only thing that Harry will be getting out of learning the Turtle style is an actual martial art to go by. Pretty much imagine an average person taking karate lessons, that is all that Harry will get, he won't be firing a Kamehameha anytime soon.

If your wondering how the other conversations went just imagine the same talk Goku gave but insert different attitudes into them.

On another Note I got nowhere near as far as I expected on this work, college visits and scholarship aps are more complicated than I could have possibly imagined, for all my college age/post college age readers out there WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME I WAS PROMISING THE IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!! On a brighter note my other fan fic is up, yet another crossover, but it's a oneshot comedy, enjoy. (If you have trouble finding it it's a Daily Show DBZ cross over, yes I know random)


	15. Chapter 14 What the ! He's here?

If I owned either DBZ or Harry Potter I wouldn't be putting effort into finding scholarships, Akira Toriyama and J.K Rowling are there respective owners.

***

After the talk there parents had given them none of the group went back to the mirror. Ron needed a further explanation now that he was conscious but it still all seemed to go over his head. However preventing themselves from going back to the mirror didn't prevent their minds from going there. Every night nightmares came to them showing their parents being taken from them. They now knew what King Kai had been so worried about. In an attempt to regain sanity they realized they'd have to find ways to keep themselves from thinking about it.

There was also the matter that they hadn't bothered to look anything up about Flamel during the break, to Hermione's ire. So now they had to revamp their research and they were now spending a good portion of their free time searching for him. Yet this continued work failed to keep their minds occupied. However once Harry had restarted Quidditch practice despite the large amount of snow and Weasley twin's complaints he found that he had far fewer nightmares as his mind and body were too exhausted for them. In an attempt to copy that Gohan and Videl revamped their training in the GR.

Then, one day Harry came into the common room entirely pale, Ron and Hermione were playing a game of wizard's chess, the one thing that Hermione seemed to lose in. Gohan was reviewing his Charms homework while Videl was finishing up her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

When Gohan saw Harry's face he quickly asked him, "What's wrong, you look like you've seen something bad." The remainder of the group looked up at Harry and noticed his pallid skin.

Harry whispered to them that Snape would be serving as a Quidditch referee in the upcoming match.

"What does it mean?" Videl asked.

"Either that Snape is moving in for the kill or that he's trying to protect Harry." Gohan surmised.

"In other words it could be either extreme." Hermione continued.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Don't play at all say your ill." Ron said quickly. "Maybe even break your leg if you have to!"

"But Gryffindor doesn't have a reserve seeker, if I back out, Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance!" Harry countered.

Before Gohan could point out that a house cup didn't really matter from the grave, Neville toppled into the common room, somehow he had managed to get all the way to Gryffindor tower despite the fact his legs seemed to be stuck together by a Leg-Locker Curse. A good number of the people in the common room fell over laughing, but Hermione quickly performed the counter curse while Videl quickly charged a ki ball as a warning for the Gryffindors to shut up, and to top it off Gohan went super saiyan.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Neville once the crowd stopped laughing at the site of the ball of energy in Videl's hand and Gohan's now yellow gold hair both of which vanished along with the laughter.

Neville seemed to get up shakily and his voice seemed just as quavering "Malfoy, I met him outside the library He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione tried to persuade him, "You have to Report him!"

But Neville seemed to shaken to even consider it, "I don't want more trouble."

"Unfortunately he'll give you trouble no matter what you do you have to stand up to him!" Gohan said. "He's going to continue to harass you until you prove he can't get away with it."

"I don't think I can do that, some Gryffindor I am." Neville choked out, he appeared to be close to tears.

Harry pulled a chocolate frog out of his robes and handed it to Neville saying "Your worth twelve of Malfoy, The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor didn't it whereas it put Malfoy in stinking Slytherin."

Neville nearly smiled at that comment as he ate the frog.

"Thanks, Harry, … I think I'll go to bed…D'you want the card, you collect them, right?"

As Neville walked toward the dormitory Harry looked at the Wizard card and froze, "I've found him!" He whispered to the group. "I found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train ride here! Dumbledore used to work with Flamel in alchemy."

The expression on Hermione's face was such that if a light bulb had popped over her head it wouldn't have been misplaced as Harry said this and with a quick cry of "Stay here!" She ran off to the girl's dormitories and then came back down carrying an enormous book that looked quite old.

"I never bothered to look in here! I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" Ron gasped but Hermione shushed him saying she had to look something up. After this she went flicking through the pages.

"There are things known as indexes Hermione." Gohan said, having dealt with one too many extravagantly large books in his time.

Hermione blushed at this but did look towards the index and upon finding what she was looking for turned to the page listed beside Flamel Nicholas.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"What did you know?" Videl asked.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione whispered to the group.

This moment of discovery on the group who simply asked "The what?"

"Read, all of you." Hermione growled and pushed the book towards them.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred fifty-eight)._

"See? Fluffy's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone! Flamel must have thought it was in danger and asked Dumbledore to guard it!" Hermione explained once they had finished reading.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying! No wonder Snape's ("Or Quirrell!" Videl interjected.) after it! Anyone would want it!" Harry said. Gohan chuckled as he finished.

"What's so funny about that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just happen to know somebody who wouldn't want the stone right now!" Gohan said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Who?" The group asked.

"A being known as Garlic Junior, he acquired immortality and sought to become Earth's guardian, but after failing twice, me, Piccolo, and Krillen were able to lock him permanently in the Dead Zone, it's a rather desolate place, and he probably wishes he were dead rather than have to spend an eternity there."

"Blimey Gohan does anything normal happen in your life?" Ron asked his mouth agape.

Next morning at Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry and Ron were discussing what they'd do with a Sorcerer's Stone if they had one while working on a paper about treatments for werewolf bites, once Ron mentioned buying his own Quidditch team, Harry remembered about the Quidditch match.

"I'm going to play, if I back out I'll look like a coward and besides Snape might not be the one trying to kill me." He told the group.

"So long as your careful Harry." Hermione scowled.

"We've got one thing Snape and Quirrell don't have though." Harry said smirking.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Two people that can fly without a broom." Harry said eyeing Gohan and Videl who both sweat dropped.

"I think we've just been drafted." Gohan muttered.

As the match drew nigh Harry started to get nervous despite that last revelation of his, even if Snape wasn't out to kill him he was still going to be so biased that overtaking Slytherin might be impossible.

Harry's fears were not allayed by the fact that Snape seemed to be following him. In fact he seemed to be following him so well that Harry began to wonder whether Snape could read minds. Potions classes were also starting to deteriorate as Snape continued to be horrible to Harry.

Finally the day of the match came but Harry was in no better condition for it and thus didn't heed the pep talk Wood gave the team.

It wasn't until Fred said, "Dumbledore's come to watch!" That Harry's spirits lifted.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked failing to keep the excitement out of his voice as he rushed to the door to confirm Fred's sighting, and barely concealed a laugh when he saw Dumbledore's silver beard.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron had been practicing the Leg-Locker curse in preparation to help Harry should Snape jinx him, they were sitting next to Neville and had wands ready looking grim. Videl was also sitting with the group but Gohan was sitting on the other side of the field, nearer to Quirrell should he try to jinx Harry.

As the match began Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle found time to annoy the other chunk of the group.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" Nobody answered him they were all to intent on the game trying to make sure that Harry was still alive. So far the only excitement had been George hitting a Bludger toward Snape costing Gryffindor a penalty.

"I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team by finding people they feel sorry for." Malfoy continued as Snape gave a penalty for no reason whatsoever. "Potter's got no parent's and the Weasley's have no money, you could join the team Longbottom, you don't have any brains!"

Neville blushed but clenched a fist as well and turning around said "I'm worth twelve of you!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all laughed at it but Ron finally responded to the brewing argument "That's right Neville." While Videl simply tried to keep one eye on the game and one eye on the group.

"_I can't intervene this time, Neville needs to prove himself to these clowns._" She thought.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than the Weasley's!"

Ron seemed to be reaching the end of his rope, "One more word Malfoy and-"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted, "Harry-!"

"What?" Ron said in a panic as he came back to his senses just in time to see Harry go into a spectacular dive causing the crowd to draw in a collective breath, with the Gryffindors crossing their fingers.

"Look's lie Potter's found some money for you Weasley!" Malfoy scowled knowing full well what Harry had seen.

Ron went ballistic and wrestled Malfoy to the ground, Neville joined in moments later and Crabbe and Goyle were the last ones in.

Meanwhile over the Quidditch field Snape had only just managed to dodge a diving Harry who a second later arose with a Snitch in hand causing the crowds to erupt in cheers, in Hogwarts terms, the fastest game on record was over. The Slytherin monopoly on the House Cup had also been broken.

Gohan wasn't able to celebrate long.

"Gah!" Gohan gasped, falling to his knees, a massive power level had just emerged, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

Massive, and yet familiar.

"_What's going on?_" Gohan thought, "_This thing just popped out of nowhere and its energy levels seem to be larger than Cells!_" Without a second look he flew off towards the Forbidden Forest.

"_Gohan what are you doing?_" The telepathic voice of Piccolo entered his head.

"_Can't you sense that power level? I need to check it out!_" Gohan responded mentally. "_You need to keep the others off my tail, this power level's beyond even your own._"

Piccolo managed to sigh mentally, "_Alright kid, but be careful, this energy seems extremely malevolent._"

"_Familiar you don't mean it's-_"

"_No it isn't Cell or Bojack, but it is familiar._"

Gohan continued to fly towards the forest and began searching for the source of the energy. He turned his head left and right but could find nothing.

15 minutes into his search he found his quarry.

3 seconds later he wished he hadn't

Standing beneath him was a massive man. His chest was bare revealing a massive amount of muscle. On his arms was a pair of bracelets and around his neck a necklace. His eyes were green and his hair was a gold blonde and spiky. He had the look of a man who reveled in madness, but most importantly in the center of the chest was a massive scar.

Once Gohan had taken this all in he blanched. "_No, he's dead, Dad killed him month's ago, he can't be!_"

The hulking figure turned up and saw Gohan through the trees, an evil grin emerged on his face and he quickly charged Gohan.

"Kakarot!!!" The man beast yelled throwing a punch at Gohan's chest.

Gohan was so shocked he didn't even move to block so the punch found its mark and sent him flying back to the castle, and through it. Gohan blacked out before he could see where he was.

The moment he came to he saw that he was in a bed at the Hospital Wing. Neville seemed to be stirring on a bed.

"What happened to you Gohan?" A voice said.

Gohan looked around and saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Videl were all in the room as well, albeit not in beds.

"What am I doing here? Gohan asked sitting up in the bed.

"Well you basically sailed through a corridor on the fourth floor and Videl found you up against a wall unconscious with blood coming from your mouth!" Ron ranted.

"I guess one of his punches must of broke my ribs and punctured one of my lungs." Gohan said monotonously.

"Say what? Your telling me those beans that Videl gave you and Neville can heal all that!" Ron continued.

"That's not important right now Ron." Harry said causing Ron to stare at him incredulously, "Right now we've got a bigger problem, someone just managed to defeat Gohan in a battle and nearly killed him, that and the fact either Snape or Quirrell's definitely going after the Stone doesn't bode well."

"What do you mean definitely?" Gohan asked.

Hermione answered, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Harry was stupid enough to follow Snape on his broom after the Quidditch match and listened to him discuss the security of the Sorcerers Stone, and by the sounds of it, it looks like Snape was either black mailing Quirrell to help him steal the stone or charging Quirrell with it."

"They can have the Stone, it won't do them any good." Gohan muttered darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron yelled "Unless that Zone of the Dead thing is open again, I don't see what could be useless about immortality and infinite wealth!"

"Well when you're confronted by someone who wouldn't give a second thought to blowing up this entire galaxy, you'll find that immortality on the basis of constant consumption of elixer just doesn't cut it." Gohan continued.

"Wait your saying you knew who attacked you?" Videl asked. "Piccolo just told me you were investigating a mysterious power level."

"Well I found it. It was coming from one of our old enemies."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Broly." Gohan shuddered, "The Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Huh?"

Gohan sighed, "A few days before the cell games a space ship interrupted a little party that the Z fighters were having. A man named Paragus introduced himself and explained that he was forming a new planet Vegeta and had come to earth to find Vegeta to reestablish the royal family. Vegeta of course agreed to go and me, Krillen, Trunks, Master Roshi and Oolong all went after him. What we found out later was that Paragus was actually plotting to kill Vegeta in revenge for his father's attempt to kill him and his child after that child was thought too powerful to be controlled. Paragus was also plotting to use an asteroid to eliminate the new Vegeta to take care of the rest of us and his son so he could conquer Earth and use it's vast wealth for his own wants. His child Broly is a ruthless killing machine that was wiping out entire galaxies as if they were nothing and holding no regrets of killing his own father as he tried to escape. Dad and Piccolo joined us before Broly attacked so we had their help but, to make a long story short, we were defeated, and badly, we all managed to give my Dad enough energy for one good punch and energy blast that we thought killed him, or at least wounded him enough so that he wouldn't survive the planet's destruction. We were wrong on the last count."

"You know I think I preferred it when we were only dealing with Quirrell and Snape." Harry said, his skin pale. "At least they didn't have super human capabilities."

"What do we do now?" Videl asked.

"Well I hadn't unleashed my full power against Broly back then or now so I might be able to beat him but from what I can sense we're about equal when it comes to power – hey where is his power level, it's vanished!" Gohan said, not bothering to hide the panic in his voice.

"What?" The group excluding Videl asked.

"Broly's power level has disappeared, as if he wasn't even there!"

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Gohan said banging his fist on the night stand next to him, causing it to shatter.

The next few weeks were going to be quite long…


	16. Chapter 15 Where Murphy Rears his Head

**Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter are the respective property of Akira Toriyama and JK Rowling, not mine, anybody who thinks I do is either insane, deluded, or has had little contact with the outside world.**

And yet they still found ways to make it longer. Neither Quirrell nor Snape seemed to show any outward signs of change meaning that the status quo of the situation was being maintained; further Fluffy's continued growling at the third floor corridor showed that if nothing else, the watchdog was still alive. Despite this Gohan found himself busy for new reasons, patrol duty. The day he had left the hospital wing he was stopped by…

"Vegeta! What are you doing here? I thought muggles couldn't see this place!"

Vegeta snarled, "Brat, if I ever here you call me muggle again I'll make sure to crush you into the ground! For your information saiyans are highly resistant to mental magic it is very hard to ensnare a saiyans mind and even in a trance we can't entirely be controlled."

"As to why I'm here I think it should be rather obvious, but then again you are the spawn of-"

"That's enough Vegeta." Piccolo growled revealing himself to the two saiyans. "He's here to keep an eye on the castle, in case Broly tries to make another appearance, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha have also gotten lodgings from Dumbledore's brother Aberforth in Hogsmeade to help us out as well."

"Well that's good, all though I'm not sure how much help they'll be against him." Gohan sighed. He remembered that it had taken the combined energies of himself, his father, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Mirai Trunks to take down Broly before. This had been before he ascended but now Broly seemed to be just about on par with his power.

"That may be, but at least we can keep an eye on the castle and buy enough time for you to try and take him out, because like it or not you're the only one with the strength to take him out kid." Piccolo said.

Vegeta snorted, "Namek your crazy, Kakabrat here may be the strongest, but I can still take that pathetic excuse for a saiyan out myself."

Both Piccolo and Gohan eyed him funny, when they had first met Broly he had been the first one to give up until the final push but before they could question him about it Hermione and Videl had arrived.

"Gohan about time you got out of the Hospital Wing, we have work to do." Hermione said.

Gohan scratched the back of his head thinking, "What are you talking about we don't have any homework to do!"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Yeah well Hermione here thinks it's time we all knuckle down and start studying for our finals."

Gohan blinked once, then again, and again… *thud*

"_My mother died and is now possessing Hermione._" Was all that rolled through Gohan's head as he lay there.

Hermione looked ready to respond but Vegeta cut her off with a gesture, "Silence brat, Kakabrat here has some training to do, that is, if you even want to live to tomorrow."

Hermione paled, but decided to continue, "Well, well these exams are important, if we don't pass them we won't be able to get to second ye-"

"Ask me if I care?" Vegeta growled back.

"What do you think Professor Piccolo?" Videl asked, in a clear attempt to resolve the situation without seeing the wrath that was Vegeta.

Piccolo was silent for a moment and then, "10 weeks before exams is a bit excessive Ms Granger, so I have to agree with Vegeta." Hermione looked utterly shocked and was about to enter one of her own rants when Piccolo continued, "However I do see your point, Gohan will just have to find a balance between his training and studying."

Vegeta turned at Piccolo in shock, "Namek are you out of your mind? This child is our strongest fighter and your telling him that he has to keep to the books rather than make sure he maintains his power!"

Gohan finally got up from his stupor, having been able to keep track of the argument, "Well if you're so desperate to get me to train you can try and convince my mother to let up on the education."

It was at this point in the conversation that Vegeta understood just what he was up against "_Curse that harpy and her frying pan…_" "Alright but we are still going to train now!"

Which is how Gohan found himself in the middle of the Forbidden Forest sparring with Vegeta. Also he learned that he would have to take some time off to patrol the skies around Hogwarts to prevent Broly from killing anybody in the school

Meanwhile…

"Gah, can someone please tell me where I can find Dittany in this ruddy book?" Harry said, waving _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ around in his hand, as the group (minus Gohan) was studying in the Library. Before anybody could answer him however Hagrid came into view, hiding something behind his back. In the least stealthy of manners possible, so naturally…

"What have you got there Hagrid something about the Sorcerers St-" Videl started…

Hagrid paled then shushed them.

"You shouldn't be talkin' abou' that here!"

Ignoring Hagrid's stating the obvious fact Harry decided to question him further "There's still something we wanted to ask you actually, about what's guarding it besides Fluff-"

Once again Hagrid shushed him "I'm not promisin' to tell yeh anythin', but can we please see me about it later?"

"Alright then."

With that Hagrid went off.

"But what was behind his back?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go take a look." Ron said in an attempt to get out of further working but when he came back a minute later he was noticeably paler and carrying a number of books.

"He was looking up stuff about dragons!" Ron only managed to keep to a whisper.

"Hagrid said he'd always wanted a dragon." Harry mentioned recalling the day he'd gone to Diagon alley.

"But it's illegal, Dragon breeding was banned by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, it's hard to hide dragons and their impossible to tame!"

"Actually it isn't." A very tired voice said, as one very tired Gohan walked over to the table.

"What are you talking about Gohan, of course it's impossible my brother Charlie's been working with them for years and he's got plenty of burns and scars from it!" Ron retorted.

Gohan smirked, "Well he hasn't met Icarus then has he."

Ron seemed to stare at Gohan as though to say _you need help_, "Icarus? Who's that?"

Gohan smiled, "A dragon we saved when the saiyan Turles attacked Earth, we've been friends ever since!"

"I think I need to make a note of this." The pompous voice of Andrew Selwyn interrupted, "When confronted with an allegedly impossible situation throw Gohan at it!"

At this Gohan rolled his eyes. "Trust me there are impossibilities in this world."

An hour later the group found themselves in Hagrid's hut, which was hotter then usual due to the fact that a massive fire was burning in the grate, despite the fact it was a nice spring day.

"So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid asked after they politely refused to stoat sandwiches.

"Yeah, we were wondering what else is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Harry said quickly, feeling that they might as well get to the point.

However this was hardly the tactic of someone who actually wanted information, "Course I can't." Hagrid said, "Even if I did know I wouldn' tell yeh Dumbledore trusted me to keep it secret."

"You may not want to tell us but you obviously know, you know everything that goes on here." Hermione said in a warm flattering voice, causing Hagrid to smile a little.

Videl caught on with the act quick "We only wondered who'd done the guarding honestly, we were curious as to whom Dumbledore had trusted to help apart from you."

Hagrid's pride seem to show after the last comment, causing Harry and Ron to beam at the pair while Gohan silently mused "_good thing I didn't have to hide my powers, those two probably would have wormed the truth out of me in a month tops!"_

"Well I guess I can tell yeh that… Fluffy was mine… then some o' the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Snape an' Dumbledore."

The group frowned at this, their two suspects, Quirrell and Snape would both know the stones defenses, except for each others and Fluffy's, they were no nearer to solving who it was.

"You're the only one who knows how to deal with Fluffy, right Hagrid?" Gohan asked, "You wouldn't tell anyone else that would you?"

"The only one besides me who knows is Dumbledore!" Hagrid said proudly.

It was at that moment that Ron noticed something on the fire, "Where did you get that, Hagrid?" Ron asked quite frightened, eyeing a huge black egg underneath the kettle.

"Won it las' night." Hagrid said, "I got into a game o' cards with a stranger, and I think he was rather happy to be rid of it."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked, managing to hide her fear as she did.

"Got this outta the Library." Hagrid said showing a large book _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_, "Bit outta date but it's all in here; keep the egg in the fire like their mothers breath an when it hatches feed it a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. This is a Norwegian Ridgeback, They're rare them."

"Hagrid your house is made of wood, as in flammable." Videl said.

But Hagrid seemed to have gone quite death.

Thus how the group was now reading a note from Hagrid _It's hatching_, and they were now debating what they should do, Ron was all for skiving Herbology under the pretense that he probably wouldn't see anything like that again, but Hermione refused, putting priority on the lesson. As the debate reached its height Harry quickly whispered "Shut up!"

One Draco Malfoy had stopped a few moments before only a few feet away.

Ron and Hermione continued to argue on the way to the green house, but fortunately for everybody's sanity, a compromise was reached, they would go after morning break.

"And if you're really desperate to see a dragon hatching, you can come over my place in a few years when Icarus' kids are born." Gohan added.

When class finally ended they quickly rushed to Hagrid's hut where he greeted them with a look of excitement, "It's nearly out."

It seemed to be making a lot of progress, with many deep cracks in the shell, funny clicking noises came out of it as well and just as everybody drew to close to see what was about to happen it split open, revealing something that looked like a black umbrella that had been through a hurricane, it's wings were larger than its body and it already had stubs of horns and claws, along with orange eyes, moments later it sneezed sparks.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed, reaching out to stroke the dragon, only to have the dragon snap at his fingers.

"Bless him he knows his mommy!"

"Hagrid," Hermione started, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?"

"And how do you know it's a he?" Gohan interjected.

Before Hagrid could answer his skin decided to lose all coloring, he ran to the window.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains it's a kid – he's running back up ter the castle."

Gohan decided to sense whom it was, he succeeded. "Guys, it's Malfoy." He moaned, face palming.

After having to put up with Malfoy's devious smiling for a week the group had attempted to reason with Hagrid. Attempt being the key word…

"Just let her go," Harry constantly urged, "Set her free."

Upon further examination Hagrid had found that the dragon was in fact a female, which according to Ron only meant that she'd be more ferocious.

"I can't she's just a baby." Hagrid said.

Said "baby" had already quadrupled in length and smoke was coming out of its nostrils constantly. "I've decided to call her Norberta!" Hagrid said cheerfully "She already knows me now, Norberta! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost it." Ron muttered.

"Hagrid," Gohan said, "Norwegian Ridgebacks grow fast, he won't be easy to hide and it won't be long till Malfoy tells somebody."

"But I can't just dump her."

Finally a muse seemed to come to Harry. "Charlie." He said turning towards Ron.

"Um, I'm Ron, Harry."

"No your brother, Charlie, in Romania, we could send Norberta to him, Charlie can take care of her, and then put her back in the wild."

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "How about it, Hagrid?"

In the end Hagrid agreed for them to mail Charlie.

The next week dragged on slowly on Wednesday, saw Ron return from Hagrid's hut with his hand wrapped in a bloody handkerchief.

"She bit me! That dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but when she bites me Hagrid says I frightened her, and then he went about singing her a lullaby! Hagrid really is mental!!!"

"Unfortunately I think you may have bigger problems then that Ron." Videl said skimming through a book Gohan had picked up at the library regarding Norwegian Ridgebacks.

Before she could elaborate however a tapping was heard on the windows, causing the entire group to quickly turn their heads, Hedwig was outside, holding a letter.

"She has Charlie's answer." Harry said rushing to the window to let Hedwig in, the group quickly gathered round to read it.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but you'll have to somehow smuggle him to the astronomy tower at midnight on Saturday, some of my friends will be there to pick him up. Send a response as soon as possible_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"Well the cloak can cover two of us and Norberta, so it shouldn't be too difficult." Harry said after reading it through.

"In the meantime you better get to the hospital wing Ron, Norwegian Ridgeback's are poisonous." Videl added.

At this Ron went greener then Piccolo… and shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After this outburst, the group managed to get Ron to Madam Pomfrey, but was still working on a cover story for him. In the meantime Malfoy had taken to taunting Ron in the hospital wing, and borrowing one of his books under the threat of telling Madam Pomfrey just what had bit him. Unfortunately said book contained Charlie's letter.

"We can't change the plan now." Harry cursed, "There's no time to send Charlie another owl, we still have the invisibility cloak as well as Gohan's instant transmission-"

"Unfortunately no you don't." A very downtrodden Gohan said. "I just ran into Vegeta, he wants a training session in the GR with me and Videl just to see how powerful I've become and how much Videl's learned."

So it was with bowed heads that Harry and Hermione went to tell Hagrid about the plan, who started crying upon hearing the news, all though that may have been due to the fact Norberta had just bitten his leg.

"She's jus' playing, only a baby after all."

Saturday couldn't come fast enough…

And yet come it did. Harry and Hermione may have felt sorry for Hagrid under other circumstances, but they had to break school rules big time and avoid being caught.

On the other hand…

"Impressive baka, 6 years ago you would have been stronger than me." One arrogant Prince of all Jerk wa- Saiyans said, eyeing Videl as they sparred in the GR.

Videl only scowled back, Vegeta had constantly blocked all her attacks or just dodged them, and frustration was starting to kick in. "Why don't you fight back for once."

Vegeta smirked, "Well, brat I didn't realize you were that desperate for a beating."

At this Videl snapped, she quickly took flight and charged Vegeta, "Haaa!!"

Gohan could barely watch, "_she's in for it now_."

As Videl was about to land a kick, Vegeta grabbed her leg and threw her to the wall, but before she could impact it, Videl back flipped, causing the momentum to decrease. She then brought her palms together over her head, "Masenko Ha!" The blast went right towards Vegeta who simply brought his own hands together in front of him and launched his own attack "Final Flash!" The second blast quickly consumed Videl's attack and struck home, causing Videl to fall to the ground in excruciating pain…

"Owww…" she moaned trying to claw her way back up onto her feet.

Gohan felt that enough was enough at this point and gave her a senzu bean to recover.

"How many of those things do you have left anyway?" Vegeta asked scowling.

Gohan quickly counted, it didn't take long at all, "We're down to twelve, that's it."

Vegeta then smirked, "Good that means we can go all out." Vegeta then started to power up, reaching super saiyan in a heart beat, Gohan went super as well, but to his surprise Vegeta continued to charge energy until finally with a mighty roar he reached the power of an Ascended Super Saiyan (also known as Super Saiyan 2).

"Vegeta since when could you do that!!!" A Gohan asked before charging up to Super Saiyan 2 as well.

"Since 5 weeks ago, I finally shattered that barrier, now lets see what your made of Kakabrat."

There fight was long, but eventually Gohan was able to beat Vegeta, but both needed a bean afterwards.

"Well you haven't been slacking but you haven't been going all out either." Vegeta said. "You better pick it up if you want to survive when we finally battle Broly."

Gohan simply nodded in affirmative, and without a backward glance, instant transmitted along with Videl back to the common room.

When they got there they found that neither Harry nor Hermione had gotten back yet.

"Wonder where they are?" Videl asked.

Gohan searched for their kis in response, what he found didn't please him one bit, "there near Filch and following him, looks like they got caught." He finally moaned.

Their fellow Gryffindors would have an unpleasant surprise come morning…

**Finally got another chapter out, I had to deal with AP exam review, not to mention making a final choice on which college to attend limiting the amount of time I could put into this, but things are starting to wind down, so I may pick up speed, but their still course finals so who knows…**


	17. 2nd message to readers

To my readers:

I regret to inform you that work on this Fan Fiction will be delayed. My computer is dead.* Although my hard drive was preserved it has yet to be returned, further my time to work on this is now limited until I get my own computer again.

* You want to know how dead? Apparently the plugs on the mother board were leaking fluid! It's bleeding demised! It's passed on. My computer is no more. It has ceased to be. It's a stiff. Bereft of life, It's pushing up daisy's It is an ex-computer!


	18. Chapter 16 First Encounter and Skirmish

**If I owned Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter I wouldn't have had those concerns regarding my hard drive now would I?* They are the creative property of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

"_Why was I so stupid as to forget the cloak_" Harry thought as he waited in McGonagall's study, despite a long period of time spent thinking they couldn't think of one cover story for what they had done, and McGonagall wasn't going to take just anything. The only thing in the favor was that Norbert had not been found. But things got a whole lot worse when Professor McGonagall came in leading Neville.

"Harry! I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-" Neville burst out all at once causing Harry to not so stealthily shake his head to silence him, and quite obviously McGonagall noticed it.

"Explain yourselves!" McGonagall hissed. And for the first time (but not the last [come on everybody knows that there is just going to be more trouble in the years to come]) Hermione failed to answer a teacher's question.

"Why don't I explain for you?" Professor McGonagall began, "You fed Mr. Malfoy some cock-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble, and Mr. Longbottom happened to over here it and decided to join in this midnight escapade!"

Harry tried to motion towards Neville to show this was not the case, for a very hurt and stunned expression came across his face.

"I've never seen anything like this, four students out of bed in one night! Utterly despicable! Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense than this, and I thought you valued Gryffindor more Mr. Potter, the lot of you, yes even you Mr. Longbottom will all receive detention, and 50 points from Gryffindor! McGonagall ranted.

Harry was utterly dumbstruck and said as much "50?"

Very wrong move, "Each" McGonagall added, appearing not at all sorry for probably just ruining Gryffindor's chance for the house cup for the year. As is the wont of people on the verge of great punishment, all parties involved began begging

"Professor – please-"

"You can't"

"She can." A new voice said, and that voice was soon to be revealed as that of Piccolo who simply walked up to McGonagall.

McGonagall angrily changed her focus "What is it Professor Piccolo found any more miscreants this evening?"

Piccolo shook his head, "No I was out training and was returning to my office when I heard the commotion in here, and I decided to investigate. But seeing as you have the situation handled I take my leave." And with not so much as a particle of dust stirring Piccolo walked out of the room.

Sleep was both easy and hard to find in the common room that night, For Gohan and Videl, having both just gone through the hell known as Vegeta, sleep came in an instant, but for Harry, Hermione, and Neville, it was a scarcity, all three were dreading the dawn when their entire house would find out about what had happened.

And with good reason to, as was discovered next morning when the Gryffindor's passed the hour glass and saw that 150 rubies had mysteriously vanished from the hourglass. While at first thought as simply yet another joke by the Weasley twins, or a mistake. Gradually though, the truth came out, how the Harry Potter, and a pair of moronic first years managed to screw them over. So now not only had Harry lost any popularity he had for his Quidditch skills or initial fame, but now had to endure the taunts of the entire school ¾ of whom were, shall we say, annoyed at the fact that Slytherin was pretty much assured the house cup, and the remaining ¼ laughing at the misfortune of Harry.

Only Ron, Videl, and Gohan continued to stand with them.

"Don't worry over this, if it was a choice between Hagrid and house points, I'd say you did the right thing." Gohan tried to comfort them.

"But we cost Gryffindor 150 points, the house cup, and gave Slytherin the victory!" Harry protested back at him.

Gohan simply shook his head "_He really ought to prioritize better._"

Harry was silently vowing to never meddle in the affairs of others when a new voice came in, "I wouldn't be concerned about some silly inter-school competition." Vegeta said, marching into the dormitory with all the haughty air a saiyan prince could muster, "I would place more concern in the fact that somebody with the ability to level this planet is lurking right next door."

"Why are you here Vegeta?" Gohan sighed, knowing full well what Vegeta wanted.

"It's your shift to patrol the castle brat, I'm turning in." Vegeta growled at the half-saiyan as he left the common room, Gohan following a new look of depression on his, and his friend's faces. The reminder that Broly was lurking around was just another dampener on the mood. So much so that Harry was glad there were exams to study for, because concentrating on making sure one actually passed ones classes was rather high in Harry, seeing as failure would result in him being stuck with the Dursleys for a long time.

A week before exams though something caught all of there attention.

As Harry later told his friends he had been walking back from the library after yet another study session when he heard some whispering up ahead in a classroom. He got closer and heard Quirrell's voice.

"No – no – not again, please!" Quirrell was sobbing, only to be answered by a threatening voice. At which he appeared to cave in "All right – all right!" he moaned and rushed out of the classroom looking pale and on the verge of tears. Once Quirrell was out of ear shot Harry looked into the classroom, but saw nothing, though he noticed an ajar door, but Harry didn't follow any farther, remembering his promise on not being a busybody.

So Harry had rushed back to the library and found the group studying away, and then went and told them what he'd heard.

Gohan frowned, "Did you actually see Snape threatening Quirrell?"

It was Harry's turn to frown "No but who else would threaten him?"

"I don't know but I think I'll go check in on a friend of mine around Gibraltar."* Gohan suddenly said, than putting his fingers to his forehead he vanished.

Hermione simply stared flabbergasted, "You can't Disapparate in Hogwarts!"

Videl rolled her eyes, "That's not magic, that's Instant Transmission remember!"

Gohan heard none of this debate however as he had just arrived at the Lookout. He quickly looked around the platform, noticing the genie like Mr. Popo watering the plants, until he saw the person/Namek he was looking for.

"Hey Dende!" Gohan waved. "How's it going?"

The young guardian of earth turned towards Gohan and smiled, "As good as can be expected, I nearly had trouble this winter though, when some dictator thought it would be funny to try and conquer Kuwait, but fortunately he was stopped by a coalition of nations before I had to put too much influence against him*, but I'm going to be keeping any eye on him in the future."

"Young Dende is quickly getting the hang of watching over the earth." Mr. Popo said, "I remember Kami having a good deal of trouble trying to intervene in these conflicts."

"Wow, great job!" Gohan cheered his friend and gave him a high five.

"Thanks, but I still have a lot to learn." Dende said, "but what are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well remember how you've been keeping an eye on Hogwarts because of Broly?" Gohan asked

"Yes, why what is it?"

"Well a friend of mine Harry Potter-"

"THE HARRY POTTER?" Dende quickly exclaimed.

Gohan stood at the little Namek, eyeing him very strangely indeed, "Yeah, why do you ask? Your not like some sort of crazy fan of his are you?"

Now Dende was the one staring at his friend, until he realized what he meant, and then he simply put on an understanding face, "Oh no, nothing like that but I've been receiving messages from the kais regarding-"

"Dende!" Mr. Popo interrupted fearfully, "Those messages are supposed to remain confidential!"

Dende blushed, realizing the error he nearly made, "Any way what about him?"

Gohan was blinking wondering what Dende was going on about, but decided to leave it be, "well he walked in on Quirrell, sounding as though he was being threatened by someone, did you see anything or anybody?"

Dende just shook his head, "I wasn't paying attention within the castle I was more concerned about the grounds."

Gohan sighed, "Oh well, guess we still don't know who's after the Stone, thanks anyway Dende."

"No problem, feel free to come again."

And with that Gohan transmitted off the Lookout.

"Dende you must know that Harry will have to die to stop Voldemort." Mr. Popo said after a long silence.

Dende just shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Popo but I can't let that happen, it's one thing when a person willingly gives his life to stop someone, but when that person has no choice, its unacceptable, I will find a way around it."

Mr. Popo just eyed the young Namek as though he were insane. "That's impossible the only way for a horcrux to be destroyed is for the vessel in which it's contained to be destroyed! It's even beyond the power of the dragon balls there so tightly bound, if one simply wished for the soul fragment to leave then the being it was in would still die!"

Dende simply sighed, "I know, but I refuse to give up on this, I've been thinking about this ever since Piccolo gave me Kami's memories as guardian of the-"

All of a sudden, Dende's face brightened; "I've got it!" he shouted and went to work setting his plan in motion. "_Now just to find a messenger._"

Andrew Selwyn was having a hard time paying attention to Professor Trelawney's lecture, he was already her top student (a fact she mentioned nearly every class) and had taken to using his "Inner Eye" to try and find music from the future, to the dismay of Trelawney who scolded him for wasting his gifts. However he was now starting to get a massive headache.

"What the…" He muttered, sitting up from his desk, grasping his head lightly.

"Mr. Selwyn what is it?" Professor Trelawney asked, "Are you receiving an actual serious vision for once? Or has your blasting your ears with those muggle compositions finally taken its toll on you."

"The former, because this headache's a big one and came out of nowhere." Selwyn grumbled.

"Well tell us what you see Mr. Selwyn and demonstrate the Sight for your fellow students." Trelawney egged him on.

"One moment," Selwyn groaned, as he withdrew a large amount of parchment and ink. Then he finally succumbed to the pain…

The next moment his face was void of emotion and his eyes were entirely blank, then as if of someone else's accord he started writing on the parchment, pausing only to put more ink on the quill. As he wrote he started saying in a voice that was far deeper than his own "The darkness within the light must be expunged, for this to be done one must pay the ultimate price, but that which is lost shall as swiftly be recovered as if it were never gone The darkness within the light must be expunged." As he finished saying this he stopped writing and collapsed, barely avoiding the new writings.

Professor Trelawney simply stared at him, "Did anybody comprehend what he said?"

A Ravenclaw sitting next to him shook his head and said, "No and I can't read these writings either, if it weren't for the fact that some of these symbols were repeated I'd say it was scribbling, but I think it's in a foreign language."

As he was talking Selwyn stirred. "What did I say, what did I write." He said in an almost dead voice as he took his writings back.

"Something about a darkness in a light that had to be removed, that someone would have to pay for it, but would regain what he had paid, not in those words but similar." The Ravenclaw said.

"Not helpful." Selwyn grunted eying the writing. "_What is this language?"_

As Gohan returned to the library he found Harry and Hermione in their chairs looking even more depressed than before, "What happened?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"We just got our detentions, we have to meet Filch at the Entrance Hall." Harry said emotionlessly, he felt this was a deserved punishment.

Night seemed to come quickly that day, or at least that's how it felt to Gohan, as he was once again flying around the Forbidden Forest. This time however his task was different…

*Flashback*

"_It looks like there's been somethin' hurtin' the Unicorns in this forest, we need to find this injured one, we may have to put it out of its' misery." Hagrid told the four "trouble makers" standing in the clearing eyeing a puddle of silvery blood._

"_And what if what ever hurt the unicorns finds us first?" A scared Malfoy asked._

"_Then either me or the baka here will blow it into the next dimension!" A voice said above them, as they turned up they saw Vegeta and Gohan floating in the air. "We'll be flying right above you while you look for the bleeding horse, and intervene if it gets to dangerous."_

"_And why should we trust a muggle!" Malfoy sneered at the saiyan prince. "You couldn't use magic to save your life."_

_Vegeta glared at the boy, causing him to flinch, "Listen you human insect, I have enough fire power to blow up this entire planet within my fingers! So I demand the respect that comes with that kind of power! Even if I can't suddenly turn you into a slug, I can definitely turn you into a cadaver!"_

_After that there had been no complaints as Hagrid led Hermione and Neville down one path and Harry and Malfoy took the other with fang, Vegeta following Hagrid, Gohan following Harry._

*End Flashback*

Which is why Gohan was now flying lower than usual and keeping an eye on the ground.

"_If Broly shows up they'll really be in for it._"

His thoughts were interrupted however as Malfoy and Harry stumbled upon a dead unicorn with a black cloaked figure kneeling by it, drinking it's blood.

As Malfoy screamed and the figure approached Harry who was rolling around in agony, Gohan cupped his hands together and pulled his arms back and began charging his energy "KA-ME-HA-ME-" Just as the blue sphere of energy was just about to finish charging, a green flash of energy came flying towards his right side, interrupting the attack and scorching him.

As Gohan turned around he noticed two things, one that the cloaked figure was had fled and a centaur was helping Harry get out of the way.

And two, Broly was here.

"**KAKAROT!**"

Gohan wasted, no time and powered up to Super Saiyan, and with a roar he took it up to the next level as he did so his hair had turned from black to gold, and from somewhat gravity defying to all hairs defying it, his eyes had turned green, and lightning occasionally crackled around his body. "_I've got to end this fight as quickly as possible._" And with a charge the battle began.

"Harry Potter, we must leave here immediately, it would be swiftest if you ride." The Centaur who called himself Firenze said.

Harry was still pale all over from his encounter with the hooded figure, but was able to nod and mount him. "What was that thing doing, drinking the unicorn blood?"

Firenze shook his head, "Now is not the time for such things, I shall explain later when that beast has gone."

Above them Gohan had gotten in as close as possible to the Legendary Super Saiyan before he unleashed a quick series of punches. At such close range this strategy proved advantageous; Broly's limbs were so long that it made a fight at such close quarters difficult for him; he just couldn't put enough momentum into any attack.

That was the theory behind it anyway and at first it appeared to be succeeding, because Gohan was making him bleed, and he could feel Vegeta and Piccolo racing to the scene, but Broly found a flaw and exploited it, he quite literally used his head to slam into Gohan.

The impact caused Gohan to see stars and back off, allowing Broly to begin unleashing his own punches at the planets savior, each punch feeling as if an entire armored division were behind it.

Before this could get out of hand Vegeta, already at Super Saiyan 2 launched his own attack against Broly, bringing his hands together in front of him he cried out, "**FINAL FLASH!**" sending a massive beam of golden energy towards Broly, consuming him.

But the battle was far from over, as the attack faded Broly was seen standing as though nothing had happened, though there were now a few scorch marks around his chest. But before either Broly or Vegeta could react Gohan had gone back on the offense coming from beneath Broly with an upper cut, sending him flying back.

"Damn it brat, we're not doing enough damage!" Vegeta yelled as they both charged towards Broly.

"The fight's young yet!" Gohan responded as they began launching into an all out attack of punches, jabs, and upper cuts at Broly, this time however Broly was able to dodge or block a good chunk of them, though a few still truck home every now and again. But before any serious damage could be done they were once again thrown back, this time by another of Broly's energy waves. They were starting to feel real pain now.

"We can't keep this up for long, we need to end this fight now!" Vegeta growled.

"We've got to try and focus our energy at one point to try and pierce his body." Gohan said, recalling how it had been such an attack that had defeated him the first time.

"That would be my department," Piccolo said as he arrived at the fight. "If you two can hold him still long enough for one of my special beam cannons it should be able to kill him."

"Didn't you help the brat learn that technique Namek?" Vegeta roared, "He has the most energy of us and will probably be the only one capable of dealing the lethal blow."

Before they could discuss this new plan though a hoarse voice cried out, "LUMOS MAXIMA!" And moments later the trio was blinded by a flash of light.

"Gah! I had enough trouble with that bloody Solar Flare! Now we've got to deal with this!" Vegeta grumbled as he rubbed his eyes trying to get his sight back.

"We can still sense his ki — dammit his energy's disappeared again!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Ah no, now, he'll just come back even stronger than before!" Gohan said.

"Nothing we can do about it now, we have to regroup with Hagrid and report what happened and wait for our eyes to recover." Piccolo sighed as the group flew off towards Hagrid's ki.

"Fortunately we don't need to use any senzu beans this time, the fight was too short for anybody to get any real damage." Gohan added.

"So what happened yeh lot?" Hagrid asked as the three flew in 30 seconds later, there eyesight finally recovered.

"Well it looks like Broly is not attacking the unicorns, but it is in league with what is." Piccolo briefed him, "How are Harry and the others." He asked, eying the four children behind Hagrid.

"Well Malfoy was scared badly, and Harry was brought back by Firenze, but other than that there all alright."

"I shall escort them to the castle." Piccolo grumbled and the students followed him.

When Gohan, Hermione, and Harry arrived back at their dormitories they found Ron and Videl asleep, but both were awakened and brought down to the common room, where they each told their story, with Gohan going first explaining his battle.

"So that's what it looks like to turn into a Ascended Super Saiyan or whatever you call it." Ron commented, Gohan had yet to power down from the battle.

Gohan blushed "Oh, yeah sorry about that, I'll power down." And with that his eyes and hair both returned to their natural black and the latter also returned to its original position.

Then it was Harry's turn to tell the story. "Well there was this hooded figure drinking the unicorn's blood-"

"But that's bleeding cursed, it saves your life but it's cursed!" Ron moaned.

"That's what Firenze said, he's the centaur that saved me." Harry explained seeing the confusion on all their faces. "He also hinted that it was just a temporary solution until he can grab the stone."

"Till who grabs the stone?" Videl grumbled, "Neither Quirrell nor Snape looks very close to death if you ask me."

"Voldemort." Harry moaned. Ron and Hermione flinched, "Either one of those two is doing this for Voldemort."

When Ron and Hermione flinched again Gohan rolled his eyes, "come on you two, your not that scared to say Cell's name and here you are flinching at a guy who doesn't even have a billionth of his power!" As he said this he remembered him saying that Broly and the hooded figure had been working together, "_Voldemort and Broly, oh this will not be good._"

Before Gohan could announce this calamity Harry went on to explain his confrontation with the centaurs Bane and Ronan, who felt that Firenze shouldn't have interfered. "I guess they think that Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me because the stars say so, guess all I have to do is wait for Voldemort to get the stone to finish me off."

In a line that ought have come from Vegeta's mouth, Gohan grumbled, "Well if it's written in the stars you have to die, then maybe we just ought to blow up those stars so that the message changes, come on Harry we still have Dumbledore, and Voldemort was scared of him." "_Though Broly won't be._" he added mentally, but decided for the moment not to tell his friends.

After this everyone decided to turn in, it had been a grueling night and they all needed some rest, not to mention Gohan needed to change his clothes, which were now severely torn.

As Harry got into his bed he found his invisibility cloak underneath him with a note reading _Just in case_ on it.

*******Another thing about losing my hard drive, I have to disable spell check for everything in here again. I think that's a very annoying prospect…**

* **If you take a close look at the map of the world of Dragon Ball, it looks a lot like our own earths continents that have had plate tectonics done to them. And Korrin's Tower (and thus the look out) appears to be near the place where what looks like Africa and Europe connect in the Dragon Ball world, thus why I'm calling the area Gibraltar.**

* **Referring of course to the Iraqi invasion of Kuwait and operation Desert Storm. I'll be throwing actual events that occurred during the time period Harry Potter is set (1991-1998), if only via a reference by Dende every now and then.**

**Yes I am back in action. So how was my first real fight scene? If anybody does post a response please try and tell me how well I did with that, I've seen a lot of people do these badly, sacrificing grammar for action, or worrying about grammar to much and losing the excitement. I know this chapter was a bit more Gohan centric, but next chapter will be a lot more Harry centric so that should balance it out. **


	19. Chapter 17 Two Minutes to Midnight

I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter; they are the respective properties of Akira Toriyama and J.K. Rowling.

If it hadn't been for Gohan's years of tutelage under Chi Chi he would have been quite unable to get through exams that year, with his constant patrolling, as well as his own worries regarding Voldemort and Broly he ought to have been nothing more than a wreck. Thankfully this wasn't the case; his mom's obsession with education had allowed him to pull through. His friends however didn't have this training and would later marvel at how they themselves managed to get through their exams.

Of course as is the wont of schools when you're taking finals, the classrooms where said finals occur get boiling hot, making said written exams a royal pain in the rear.

Of course at Hogwarts they had practical exams as well. Which made up for the work, Professor Flitwick had them attempt to make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk, while Professor McGonagall had them transfigure mice into snuffboxes, the prettier, the better, and Snape in a clear show of cruelty and irony, had them attempting to make a forgetfulness potion.

It was during this exam that something that was impossible actually happened.

Snape had been hounding the students for about five minutes when he noticed something unusual about Gohan…

"Son, why are you wearing that thing over your nose and mouth?" He sneered, for over Gohan's nose and mouth was something that we muggles know as a surgical mask.

"So I don't inhale any of the fumes from the potion, Professor." Gohan's muffled voice came back.

Snape for once actually raised an eyebrow in interest, "And yet I see you still have the oxygen to talk, very clever of you Mr. Son, 5 points to Gryffindor."

At these words the entire class, Gryffindor and Slytherin, stopped, but only for a moment, because they soon forgot what they were gaping about…

Anyways once that exam was over and they finally could recall it, Gohan had found the Weasley twins kneeling before him.

Gohan blinked, "Um, what are you two doing?"

Fred waved his wand and conjured up a piece of parchment and began to read it, "We,"

"Fred and George Weasley, otherwise known as Gred and Forge Weasley" George continued, and they then began to recite in unison, "Do here by abase ourselves and swear undying loyalty to Gohan Son, or Son Gohan depending on where your saying it."

They then began to alternate who was saying what, with Fred starting "This is in accordance with your having completed the truly impossible task of having gotten the Professor Severus Snape,

"Otherwise known as the Greasy slime ball or other such insulting names."

"Amongst other such impossible tasks as supposedly taming a dragon,"

"Defeating the monstrosities known as Cell and Bojack."

"And having fought in countless battles of such kinds as to make even Godric Gryffindor soil himself!" They concluded together

Gohan, who had been going very red as they were saying this, soon heard the laughter of Harry and Ron who had noticed their friend's misfortune.

"_Why me…_"

Their last exam was History of Magic, 1 hour of writing about famous wizarding inventors and explaining the how's and whys about Goblin Wars before they could finally cry out in freedom. **(AN, don't we all know ****that**** feeling.)**

Once they got back onto the grounds Hermione said, "Well that was harder than I thought it would be; it's a good thing I studied the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

"It's a good thing he gave us a warning though, otherwise we would have been in trouble." Videl moaned, trying to ease the tension in her head.

"Well Piccolo always goes with the direct approach, when I needed to learn to survive on my own, he dumped me on a deserted island on my own for 6 months." Gohan said.

Ron normally couldn't tolerate going through exams again but this caught him off guard, "I'd go mad if he had done that to me."

"Imagine if you were stuck with Malfoy too." Harry added. (**AN: Epic Foreshadowing*)**

Ron shivered at the thought, but asked Gohan, "Does Piccolo always give such difficult work, I mean that essay on the motives behind Merlin's alliance with King Arthur?"

"Well if you had paid more attention during those moments in the Pensive you might have actually been able to answer that with ease." Hermione scolded him.

As the group lay in the shade of a beech tree Harry continued to rub his fore head, "I wish I knew what this means!" he said angrily, "My scar keeps burning, I don't get why though."

"Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione advised.

"I doubt she'd know what it was seeing as Hagrid said that Harry got it from blocking a supposedly lethal curse from Voldemort." Videl said, and upon Ron's flinching added "Coward…"

At the mention of Hagrid however Harry had lost track of the conversation and started thinking about his part to block the stone.

It was in that moment he realized that something might have gone nightmarishly wrong.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked as Harry got to his feet and began walking.

"We've got to go and see Hagrid right now!" Harry said, having gone quite pale.

"Why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? The odds seem rather slim to me."

Videl was the next to go pale, "Your saying it was a set up?"

Gohan followed, "Oh no."

When they finally reached Hagrid's hut he was sitting in an armchair and shelling peas.

"Hullo," he said with a smile, "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

Before anybody else could say anything Harry cut in, "No we're in a hurry, Hagrid, we've got to ask you something, what did the stranger who gave you Norberta look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said as if he was just telling them the days weather, "He wouldn' take his cloak off, not that its' that unusual in the Hog's Head, that's the pub I was at."

Hagrid didn't notice this but the group now seemed to look mildly ill…

"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid; did you mention some of the other animals you worked with?" Gohan asked, "Sort of like to see if you could handle a dragon…"

"Actually yeah, it's a bit difficult to remember, he kept buyin' me drinks, but I do remember telling him that I was Gamekeeper here, and about Fluffy-"

"How interested was he in Fluffy?" Harry asked only barely keeping the panic out of his voice.

"Well how many Cerberus's do you run into, I told him that Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll sleep like a log."

Hagrid suddenly look horrified, but not quite as horrified as the five kids he was looking at.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" Hagrid blurted out.

"You shouldn't have told us that? What about who you mysteriously told that night?" Videl shouted with rage as the group clasped on to Gohan who decide, that time was one luxury they didn't have and transmitted into the castle.

"I've got to go tell Piccolo, you guys try and find Dumbledore to warn him that someone's going to steal the stone tonight." Gohan said, as he raced towards the History of Magic classroom.

The problem with that suggestion was none of them knew where Dumbledore's office was.

"Videl can you find Dumbledore's ki?" Harry asked.

Before she could search for it however they ran into Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said with urgency.

"Professor Dumbledore, Why?"

"Someone's trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone." Gohan said quite plainly, causing all 4 of his friends to stare at him blankly and Professor McGonagall to drop her entire load of books.

"How do you know-?" McGonagall started.

"Professor McGonagall please, we know that someone's going to try and steal the stone." Harry continued over her questioning. "We need to warn Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm afraid that's impossible Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore was requested at the Ministry."

"He's gone?" Ron asked downtrodden.

"Yes but I can assure you our defenses of the stone will be quite sufficient to prevent anybody from getting the stone." Professor McGonagall stated having finally regained a measure of control over the situation, "Now I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the weather."

As the group wandered off they had no intentions of doing that.

"It's tonight; whoever is going to go after stone is going to do it tonight." Harry stated.

"That means I better warn the others" Gohan moaned, "Broly is probably going to attack tonight as well, he's in league with Voldemort or more likely being controlled by him."

Ron flinched, "We're doomed."

Harry shook his head "No, no we're not, we can still stop them, Gohan and or Videl can keep track of Quirrell and Snape's movements so we'll know when they make their move then I can try and go after them while Gohan and the others try to hold off Broly."

Hermione frowned, "Now why did you use the word I rather than we in that statement, me, Ron, and Videl are not letting you do this alone."

Ron nodded, "If you're going to try and stop him we are to, we're not going to abandon you, no matter how likely it is we'll be dead."

Harry was shocked at both the willingness of his friends to follow him into any peril, though he was also slightly annoyed with the pessimism that Ron seemed to be experiencing. "But can we all fit under the cloak?"

Before they could test this though Professor Snape came up to them, "Mr. Potter what are you and your friends doing inside on a day like this?" he asked.

Videl came up with a cover quickest, "Hermione was worried over the results of her Charms exam so she wanted to talk to Professor Flitwick and she wanted us for emotional support."

The others quickly nodded in agreement though if they could read their thoughts they would know that they were all thinking the same thing, "_How did she do that?_"

"Indeed?" Professor Snape questioned, "Well I am sure that Miss Granger has nothing to worry about, seeing as she is quite the know-it-all, good day."

As Professor Snape walked off his saiyan equivalent charged in.

"Kakabrat, get to the astronomy tower immediately and then wait there for the others, we have a few problems! Bring Hercule's spawn with you!" Vegeta growled and then flew off, leaving the group stunned.

"That confirmed it, tonight's the night." Gohan sighed, they would be lucky if any of the people in the castle survived the night. "And now you'll have to deal with Voldemort (Ron flinched at the name) without either of us, sorry Harry."

Harry spoke in a resigned voice, "We'll just have to hope for the best I guess good luck you two."

With that Gohan and Videl transmitted to the Astronomy tower.

"So what will we do Harry?" Ron asked, "We don't have any plan whatsoever to stop You-Know-Who."

We'll wait for everybody to leave the common room and go to sleep in the dormitories then we'll use my dad's invisibility cloak to sneak to the third floor corridor and try and get the stone before Voldemort can. It's our only chance, there's no way we can keep a watch on both Snape and Quirrell."

"What's going on Vegeta?" Krillen asked, once all the Z-fighters had gathered on top the Astronomy tower.

"Bulma called a short time ago informing me that a new prototype dino-cap disappeared a few months ago." Vegeta responded.

"So what's the big deal about that?" Yamcha asked, he had been rushed into his orange gi and the sloppy manner in which he put it on was apparent, at least that's what he figured as Tien snickered at him.

"It was designed to safely carry living organisms so farmers could take their flocks to new grazing locations among other things." Vegeta snarled, and started to explain the full problem, "Living organisms include human beings, so the reason Broly disappeared was because he was put in that capsule! That means if we can find whoever is behind this fast we may be able to take the capsule Broly is in and just smash it!"

"But it also means this guy is pretty cunning if he was able to slip past Capsule Corp security" Tien put in, "He may have a plan for that."

"Let's hope he doesn't have anything up his sleeve." Gohan muttered, "We'll be hard pressed to survive if he does."

"We'll have to patrol from the air and hope we can sense this guy before he unleashes Broly."

Little did any of them know as they flew off in search of whoever was working against them, that not only did their foe have something up his sleeve, he had already played his hand…

After dinner there was nothing left for Ron, Hermione, and Harry to do except to wait and to pray, Gohan and Videl had both stopped in to grab a bite but both had left shortly afterwards, fear in their eyes.

As the night waned on the common room started to get less and less crowded, finally when Lee Jordan had decided to hit the sack the hour to strike had come, or so they thought…

"What are you doing?" Neville Longbottom asked as he appeared from behind a chair as Harry came back down with his Invisibility Cloak and Flute.

"Nothing!" Harry quickly denied but Neville saw quite clearly through the guilty faces.

"You're going out again." He stated. "You can't go out, you'll be caught and Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand; this is important." Harry pleaded.

"I can't let you do it, I'll – I'll fight you!" Neville said getting in the way of the portrait hole and adopting a rather sloppy version of one of Gohan's stances.

"Neville I'm really, really sorry about this, Petrificuls Totalus!" Hermione uttered snapping Neville's arm to his sides and springing his legs together causing him to topple over as the effects of the Body-Bind curse took over.

Despite the many muttered apologies they gave Neville they still took it as a very bad omen of what was to come.

All three managed to fit under the invisibility cloak but ran into Mrs. Norris early in their escapade, and despite the urge to kick her they didn't have the time.

When they reached the final staircase they came into contact with Peeves, and despite their efforts at silence he noticed something.

"Who's there? Know you're here even if I can't see you. Should call Filch, if something's a-creeping around unseen." He said narrowing his eyes, but they widened just as quickly as Harry responded in a hoarse whisper.

"Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his reasons for being invisible."

And not only had Peeves' eyes widened but he had fallen out of the air and was only just able to catch himself…

"So sorry your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir." He apologized quickly.

"I have business here, tonight Peeves, I would advise you to stay away from this place." Harry croaked.

"Oh I will sir; I hope it goes well, Baron." Peeves responded and then bolted faster than a saiyan from a frying pan.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Ron whispered.

A few seconds later they found themselves outside the corridor and saw the door ajar, whoever was after the Stone had made his move.

"If you want to go back now, I won't stop you." Harry said in one final attempt to go it alone.

"Don't be stupid."

"We're coming."

As they entered the room they found Fluffy, dozing only for a moment before he began sniffing around for the three new intruders but having no success as of yet.

Hermione motioned to the right, at the feet of the Cerberus was a harp.

"Who's more likely to use that?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Harry responded just before he started playing the flute, instantly sending Fluffy back to his slumber. The trio then began to approach the trap door that miraculously remained uncovered by Fluffy's body. They peered down in a vain attempt to find the bottom.

"How far down do you think it goes?" Hermione asked.

"No way to tell we'll just have to drop." Ron said.

Accepting the inevitable Harry handed over the flute to Hermione causing Fluffy to stir for a moment, but he quickly went back to his slumber as Hermione started playing the flute.

With a final breath Harry went down the trap door, the fall was swift but was cushioned by a mass of vines at the bottom.

"It's alright!" Harry cried out to Ron and Hermione. "It's a soft landing."

In response to his call Ron jumped in as well, followed shortly by Hermione.

"Lucky this plant thing was here, eh?" Ron said, not noticing the vines creeping around their limbs.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't so blind, and was able to escape the plants grasp before it had taken a firm hold. "Lucky? Look at yourselves, this is Devil's Snare!"

Ron and Harry of course did the worst possible thing, panicked and only got further entangled by the plant.

"Stop, your only making it worse!"

"Well what are we supposed do, let the bloody thing suffocate us!" Ron growled back.

"How do we kill it?" Harry asked desperately.

Hermione began to think quickly as the vines slowly crept up to Harry and Ron's chests, "it likes dark and damp environments."

"Light a fire then." Harry managed to choke out.

"But there's no wood!" Hermione exclaimed wringing her hands in frustration.

"ARE YOU A WITH OR NOT?" Ron bellowed despite the fact that the vines were getting perilously close to his neck.

"Oh, right!" Hermione gasped, and with a wave of her wand and an incantation bluebell flames were sent at the plant causing the vines to recede and for the boys to pull free.

"Good thing you pay attention in Herbology." Harry said

"And good thing Harry doesn't panic in a crisis, 'there's no wood' honestly." Ron said.

"How hard is it to find one evil wizard?" Vegeta growled as the Z-fighters gathered back together after an hour of hunting, "I'm fairly certain that kind of ki is easy to pick up!"

"Stuff it Vegeta!" Piccolo snarled, "Right now I think it's fairly obvious that we've been played for fools, he's got to have gone after the stone by now, which means he probably meddled with a student's mind to unleash the capsule, and mind control was a favorite of Voldemort's."

"So you mean that, we have to fight Broly?" Krillen asked in a rather shaky voice, "There's no chance we can figure out who he's got doing this?"

"No." Piccolo responded.

Krillen sighed, "And just when I got myself a girl…"

Only one thought ran through Gohan and Videl's minds, their hope that Harry and the others were having far better luck then they were.

They were, but it was running out fast, the room following the Devil's Snare had contained a room of winged keys, with only one opening the door, basically a game of catch the 1 snitch out of a thousand snitches, fortunately they were able to figure out which one rather quickly thanks to Ron's intuitive skills involving the door knob, and a series of aerial acrobatics that were something of a cross between the Blue Angels and Snoopy they manage to grab said key and had manage to find themselves on a chess board where Ron was now directing them to their pieces.

"Harry you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle. I'll be a knight." And with those words a knight bishop and castle walked off the board allowing the trio to take their places. Once they had one of the white pawns moved forward two spaces, the battle had begun.

It was a tricky process, not aided by the fact that when their first knight was lost it was smashed by the white queen, a mistake on Ron's part would be costly.

Thankfully however such circumstances were avoided for a good while and Ron was making his final plan when he came to a sobering realization.

"It's the only way, I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry and Hermione shouted in protest, but to no avail.

"That's chess you have to make sacrifices, once the queen's taken me you'll be free to check mate the king Harry, if I don't do this You-Know-Who wins!" Ron countered. "Once you've won don't wait, just keep going." He then made his final move, the queen turned towards him, striking him in the head with her stone hand, and despite the outrage that coursed through Harry and Hermione were able to stay in their squares until Harry moved into check mate, causing the king to toss of his crown and for the pieces to leave the board and bow. They had a clear path to the next door. Harry and Hermione charged towards it trying to keep their anguish from halting them.

As they entered the room a foul odor filled their nostrils, it was yet another troll, larger than the one they had brought down, out cold with a rather bloody lump on its head.

Barely commenting on their good fortune they went on to the next room, the moment they stepped over the threshold however a fire sprang up behind them and ahead of them blocking the doorways leaving only seven different bottles standing in a line and a roll of parchment lying next to them.

"It's a puzzle" Hermione said as she began to read, "A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic."

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione reread this several times and then walked up to the bottles muttering to herself until finally "Got it," "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone."

"There's only enough there for one of us," Harry noticed, "That's hardly a swallow." They then looked at each other, "Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "You drink that," Harry said, "Get back and get Ron grab brooms to get out of here and go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him and pray that Broly hasn't attacked yet, I'll only be able to stall Voldemort."

Hermione's lips trembled and she suddenly rushed towards Harry and threw her arms around him "Hermione!"

"Harry – you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," Harry responded very embarrassed as she let go.

"Me, Books and cleverness! There are more important things, friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful!"

"You drink first, you're sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Positive." Hermione said before she took a long drink and shuddered. "It's not poison but it's like ice."

"Quick, go before it wears off." Harry said, and with a quick nod Hermione obliged. Harry then drank from the small bottle, feeling the icy sensation Hermione warned him about and he rushed through the flames to the door, and when he was through he saw that someone was already there…

In the many years after the incident the student could never recall what he did on that night, the last thing he remembers from the day was that he had been held back for a moment in class and when he awoke the next morning he had no recollections beyond that.

Unfortunately what he had done was toss a capsule into the air and released its contents, sending a shiver down the Z-fighters.

"He's here!" Piccolo cried out.

"KAKAROT!"

Broly was about to unleash an offensive the world hadn't seen since the Cell Games.

**Finally motivated myself to get this chapter done, you think with summer vacation I would have done more work, even with college prep, but no… Alright, well enough about me cursing my laziness, the chapters up Hallelujah. Also I will have the final chapter of this fic up by August 21****st**** so that way I can have this done before I go off to college, so there will be a delay between then and when I start Chamber of Secrets. To make sure I don't have as many distractions I'll be posting some of my other story ideas on my author page for others to take up, rules to be found there.**

***You'll have to wait a while though, post 19 years (In the story) awhile.**


	20. Farewell notice

To the readers of this fic, I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing this work. I have reasons for this.

1. College life makes commitment to any long term fic difficult to accomplish due to creating long gaps between chapters and causing me to constantly rethink my writing and where I want to go with the story. A seven book series is impossible.

2. The Gohan goes to Hogwarts thing has been done several times, and all though none have finished I'm just doing a similar model to what others have done, it is not original enough anymore in my opinion. I want to try more original work.

3. I am keeping it to light hearted in my opinion, I need to find my dark side if I ever am going to try this fic again (which will most likely [98.6%] not continue anyway). I kept creating to many humorous incidents that detracted from the fact that people were eventually going to die.

I feel like a total jerk for doing this to you all but I hope you can understand why I am doing this, however I'll still try and release one shots so if you think I still stand a chance at writing fanfics feel free to keep an eye out for those, and I will be continuing my other long term project Operation Global Phoenix. Hopefully it will serve as a good template to see if I can get it right. I'll keep this story up however for my own nostalgia and for those who still like to read it. If anybody wishes to take over the fic however, send me a pm and give me an idea of where you would take the fic for the next 6 books. If I like what you have planned the fics all yours, you can even copy paste what I've already got there, so long as you go through the PM first.

Again my sincerest regrets.


End file.
